El Marido Soñado
by sailordestinity
Summary: Cuando Serena Chiba se encontró embarazada y soltera a los dieciocho años, decidió marcharse del pueblo de Colorado donde vivía. Un año después, regresó de Chicago con un bebé y con la historia de un marido ficticio que se había marchado convenientemente a Alaska a probar suerte con las minas de oro. Pero entonces, el atractivo aventurero llamado Darien Chiba apareció en su casa...
1. Chapter 1

**CHERYL ST. JOHN**

**El Marido Soñado**

Her Colorado man (2009)

**ARGUMENTO:**

Él le ofrecía la familia que siempre había deseado…

Cuando **Serena Chiba** se encontró embarazada y soltera a los dieciocho años, decidió marcharse del pueblo de Colorado donde vivía. Un año después, regresó de Chicago con un bebé y con la historia de un marido ficticio que se había marchado convenientemente a Alaska a probar suerte con las minas de oro.

Pero entonces, el atractivo aventurero llamado **Darien Chiba** apareció en su casa afirmando ser el marido que Serena se había inventado. Sus mentiras habían tomado forma humana... y sus sueños más alocados se empezaban a hacer realidad.

.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La historia tampoco me pertenece, El marido soñado es de la autora Cheryl St. John, esto es solo por entretención.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Ruby Creek, Colorado _

_Mayo de 1882_

—¡Cuidado!

Serena Chiba se agachó y corrió antes de girarse y alzar la mirada hacia la caja que se tambaleaba en lo alto del oscuro almacén. Los tres hombres jóvenes que estaban junto a los carromatos y encaramados a las escalerillas, reaccionaron con rapidez para evitar que cayera; dos de ellos eran sobrinos de Serena, y el tercero, un primo lejano.

—No amontonéis tanto esas cajas —ordenó ella. —Malgastar el espacio es preferible a perder ochenta y cinco dólares en la cabeza de alguien. Construimos específicamente este lugar para almacenar la cerveza de la exposición... aprovechemos sus posibilidades.

Helios, uno de sus sobrinos, saltó desde el montón de cajas y la saludó con un gesto burlón.

—El abuelo nos habría dado una buena somanta si se nos llega a caer —declaró.

—Y yo le habría dicho a tu madre que esta noche no sirviera ese _apfelstrudel _que tanto te gusta.

Helios rió, se sacó la gorra del bolsillo y se la puso en la cabeza.

—Eres una jefa tiránica, tía Serena.

En ese momento se oyó una voz familiar que resonó en el interior del almacén.

—¡Serena! ¡Serena Chiba!

—Estoy aquí, Sammuel...

Sammuel era el hermano menor de Serena. Tenía veintidós años, dos menos que ella, y siempre que podía la llamaba por su nombre y apellido para tomarle el pelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —preguntó ella.

—El abuelo quiere verte ahora mismo.

Serena buscó un lapicero en el bolsillo de los pantalones de hombre que se ponía diariamente para trabajar.

—Iré a verlo en cuanto termine con el inventario del cargamento de anoche.

—No, tiene que ser ahora mismo. Ha dicho que es urgente.

Ella se metió el libro de contabilidad debajo del brazo, avanzó hacia él y preguntó:

—¿Alexander está bien?

—Sí, tú hijo está perfectamente.

—¿Y el abuelo?

—También. Pero quiere verte de inmediato; no sé por qué.

Aliviada, Serena se giró hacia Helios.

—Vuelvo enseguida. Seguid con el trabajo y poned esas cajas cerca de la cinta transportadora. Sólo faltan siete días para la inauguración de Denver.

La Cervecera Spangler ocupaba algo menos de media hectárea de terreno situado a tres kilómetros de la localidad de Ruby Creek. Los almacenes se encontraban a pocos metros de la vía del tren, cada uno con propia plataforma; en cuanto a los edificios donde se producía la cerveza, estaban cerca de los arroyos de agua helada que descendían de la cordillera y desembocaban en el río que daba nombre al pueblo.

Las montañas del noreste todavía tenían nieve en las cumbres, pero las colinas cercanas ya estaban plagadas de nomeolvides y adelfillas. Serena respiró a fondo y notó el aroma acre a lúpulo fermentado.

—Esta mañana oí a madre en la cocina —dijo Sammuel con un tono solemne muy impropio de él.

Serena miró a su hermano.

—¿Y qué decía?

—Que a veces, el abuelo olvida en qué día vive.

Serena ya lo había notado con anterioridad. En cierta ocasión, se refirió a un hecho de veinte años antes como si acabara de ocurrir; pero luego siguió trabajando con normalidad absoluta.

—A mí me parece que está en plena forma —dijo ella. —No es extraño que de vez en cuando se dé un viajecito por el pasado.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Entraron en el edificio de ladrillo, de cuatro pisos de altura, donde estaban las oficinas de la empresa y las habitaciones de su abuelo. Sus zapatos de trabajo no hicieron el menor ruido cuando avanzaron por la alfombra que atravesaba el vestíbulo.

Serena se despidió de Sammuel con una sonrisa y abrió una de las puertas de nogal para entrar en los dominios de Artemis Spangler. Adoraba aquellas habitaciones desde niña, cuando él la invitaba a sentarse en alguno de los sillones de cuero, colocados frente a la chimenea de piedra, y le contaba historias sobre su juventud en Baviera y sobre sus primeros tiempos en Estados Unidos, cuando su padre, sus tíos y él mismo construyeron la cervecera familiar.

Artemis Spangler era el único de ellos que seguía con vida. Durante años, cuando estaba a solas con su esposa, hablaban en un dialecto bávaro del que sus hijos y sus nietos sólo conocían unas cuantas palabras y frases; pero su mujer ya había fallecido y Serena llevaba mucho sin oírlo.

—Debe de ser algo muy importante —dijo Serena, —porque llevas tres meses advirtiéndome de que no debo malgastar un solo segundo hasta que todo esté preparado para la exposición.

Artemis, que estaba contemplando las vistas desde la ventana, se apartó de ella y le dedicó una mirada algo indecisa.

—En efecto. Es importante.

—¿Es sobre la exposición?

—No, no tiene nada que ver.

Él la invitó a sentarse con un gesto y ella se acomodó en una mecedora, contempló el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos azules y esperó. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no debía meterle prisas. Diría lo que tuviera que decir cuando estuviera dispuesto.

—Tengo noticias —declaró. —Noticias que te afectan a ti y a Alexander.

Serena se enderezó un poco. Cuatro años antes, Artemis le había dado un puesto en la dirección y la había convertido en la primera mujer que ocupaba un cargo relevante en los casi cuarenta años de existencia de la empresa. Además, Serena sabía que tanto su hijo como ella misma gozaban de su favor, y que algún día heredaría parte de las propiedades de la familia.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó.

—De Darien Chiba. Estará aquí dentro de unas semanas.

Serena se quedó tan sorprendida que tardó unos momentos en comprender. Nunca hablaban de él; y no hablaban de él por la sencilla razón de que no existía. Oír su nombre en boca de Artemis fue tan desconcertante como si hubiera usado el dialecto bávaro con el que se dirigía a su esposa en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que has oído. El padre de Alexander va a venir.

—Pero eso es imposible...

—Me temo que no. Me he puesto en contacto con él y sé que ya ha salido de Juneau. Estará aquí a principios del mes que viene.

Serena se levantó de la mecedora como empujada por un resorte; pero tuvo la sensación de que la habitación daba vueltas y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

—¿Podrías explicármelo, por favor? ¿Cómo es un posible que un hombre ficticio, el hombre que tú inventaste, aparezca de repente y diga que viene?

—No me inventé a Darien Chiba. Existe.

—No entiendo nada. Siempre había creído que las cartas que recibíamos de él las escribía tu amigo de Forchheim...

—Jedite falleció. Te lo dije en su día.

—No, no me lo dijiste.

Serena pensó en las cartas que su hijo había recibido recientemente.

Le había parecido que la letra y el estilo eran algo distintos, pero de un modo tan sutil, que no sospechó que pudieran ser de otro hombre.

Se llevó las manos a la cara e intentó tranquilizarse. Aún cabía la posibilidad de que su abuelo sufriera una de sus típicas confusiones seniles.

—Si Jedite está muerto, como dices... ¿quién ha estado escribiendo a Alexander? ¿Quién va a venir el mes que viene?

—Nunca imaginé que pudiera ocurrir esto. Nunca, ni en un millón de años —afirmó él, en tono de disculpa. —Pero deja que me explique.

Serena asintió.

—Muy bien, te escucho.

—Jedite Moon llevaba una buena temporada en Alaska cuando le pedí que nos ayudara. Necesitábamos a alguien que no comprobara su correo de forma habitual, alguien cuyo nombre pudiéramos usar y que nunca llegara a saber lo que pasaba.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé.

Siete años atrás, cuando Serena le confesó que iba a tener un hijo y que no pensaba casarse, Artemis la envió a Chicago a pasar el embarazo.

Al volver a casa, se llevó la sorpresa de que su abuelo se había inventado un marido ficticio; todo el mundo, desde la familia hasta los vecinos de Ruby Creek, pensaba que se había casado en Chicago y que había regresado sola porque su esposo se había marchado a trabajar en las minas de oro del norte.

Artemis pensó acertadamente que el estigma de un esposo poseído por la fiebre del oro sería mejor para la reputación de Serena que la verdad. Era la solución perfecta. Nadie haría preguntas y nadie murmuraría a su costa; además, la artimaña la libraría de posibles pretendientes y podría llevar la vida que deseara.

Cuando su abuelo le enseñó la primera carta de su marido ficticio, le dijo que era importante para que Alexander creyera tener un padre que lo quería. Serena estuvo de acuerdo con él y nunca reveló el secreto.

—Pero yo creía que Jedite se había inventado el nombre... —dijo ella.

—Habría sido mejor. Deberíamos haber alquilado un apartado postal, a nombre falso; o haber dicho que tu marido había muerto. Pero ya sabes que a Alexander le encantan esas cartas. Habría sido muy duro para él, y como no hacíamos mal a nadie...

—No te sientas culpable, abuelo. Soy tan responsable de lo sucedido como tú —dijo ella. —Pero entonces, el apellido que he estado usando es el de un hombre real...

—En efecto.

Serena no salía de su asombro. Volvió a pensar en las cartas y cayó en la cuenta de que en los últimos tiempos las leía con más frecuencia porque las historias de su autor habían despertado su curiosidad.

—¿Y quién es el autor las cartas?

—El propio Chiba. Como ayudo a Alexander a responder, me escribió a mí y me preguntó por qué recibía cartas de un niño al que no conocía. Me disculpé, le conté lo sucedido y le expliqué que lo habíamos hecho porque el niño necesitaba un padre; pero dejé caer que nadie saldría perdiendo si seguíamos un poco más con la farsa... y empezó a escribir las cartas él mismo.

Serena se pasó una mano por los ojos, como si así pudiera borrar su confusión.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Te lo dije —contestó, frunciendo el ceño. —Bueno, o estaba convencido de habértelo dicho...

Serena sintió una angustia profunda al pensar que a su hijo se le rompería el corazón cuando supiera la verdad; incluso era posible que la odiara por haberle mentido.

Un segundo después, le asaltó la sombra de una sospecha.

—¿Por qué viene aquí? —preguntó, preocupada. —¿Qué pretende ese hombre?

Artemis abrió un cajón, sacó un sobre y dio golpecitos con él, pensativo, antes de dejarlo sobre la mesa y empujarlo hacia Serena.

Ella lo alcanzó con dedos temblorosos. Reconoció el nombre de su abuelo en el remite, sacó la carta y empezó a leer.

_Señor Spangler:_

_No estoy seguro de que entienda lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Ni yo mismo estoy seguro, pero saldré de Juneau a finales de semana y me dirigiré a Colorado._

_Durante los últimos seis años, mi vida ha sido un viaje constante entre campamentos y oficinas de correo. En estas tierras se podía ganar dinero, y he dedicado mi juventud a conseguirlo; pero a veces, cuando alguien recibía cartas de sus familiares, me preguntaba qué se sentiría al tener una familia propia, al tener un sitio al que volver._

_Antes de trabajar como mensajero, fui marinero y buscador de oro. He viajado por medio mundo y nunca me sentí especialmente ligado a ningún lugar. Pero cuando leí las cartas de Alexander, en las que hablaba de su madre, de usted y de su familia, me sentí como si Ruby Creek formara parte de mi historia._

_Aunque parezca un sinsentido, últimamente extraño un lugar donde no he estado nunca y a un niño a quien no conozco. La añoranza de las cartas de Alexander es la misma añoranza que siento desde que nací, la necesidad de ser importante para alguien. Y estoy dispuesto a ser ese alguien para él._

_He estado pensando mucho durante las últimas semanas y me he dado cuenta de que lo que más quiero, por encima de todo, es hacer algo bueno, que deje huella. Creo que puedo ejercer una influencia positiva en su bisnieto._

_Cuando reciba esta carta, ya habré salido de Juneau y no podrá ponerse en contacto conmigo; pero de todas formas, no habría conseguido que cambiara de opinión. Voy a ver a Alexander__._

_Le doy mi palabra de que no haré nada que pueda dañar o avergonzar al niño, y de que no pretendo perturbar la vida de su nieta ni la de usted. Simplemente, es necesario; quiero que su bisnieto tenga lo que todo niño merece: un padre que lo quiera._

_Atentamente,_

_Darien Chiba_

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas de temor y resentimiento. Parpadeó, dobló la carta y la guardó en el sobre.

—Esto es absurdo —dijo con vehemencia. —No conocemos a ese hombre. ¿Qué derecho tiene a meterse en nuestras vidas y presentarse aquí como si fuera un caballero andante en un corcel blanco?

Se levantó, tiró el sobre en la mesa y se aferró al respaldo de cuero del sillón en un intento por detener el temblor de sus manos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No podemos hacer nada —respondió su abuelo. —Usamos su dirección de correo durante muchos años sin pedirle permiso. Nos ha pillado en una mentira.

—¡Pero eso no justifica que se presente y nos arruine la vida! —exclamó. —¿Qué pasará si intenta extorsionarnos? No se me ocurre mejor motivo que ése para cruzar medio país y meterse en las vidas de otras personas.

—¿Extorsionarlos? No, lo dudo mucho. He leído todas las cartas que ha escrito a Alexander y creo que es sincero. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, Serena. Afrontaremos el problema cuando se presente.

—No, no... —dijo, presa del pánico. —No puede ser. Envía a alguien para que le salga al paso.

—¿A quién? ¿A tus hermanos? ¿A tus sobrinos? —preguntó. —¿Y qué les diríamos? No, sería mucho peor. Además, no podemos impedirle que venga; no está violando ninguna ley —le recordó.

Serena odiaba sentirse atrapada y bajo el control de otras personas. Desgraciadamente, Darien Chiba tenía la sartén por el mango.

—Nadie lo ha visto nunca —alegó. —Cuando llegue, diremos que es un impostor...

—Serena, eso levantaría...

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé —lo interrumpió. —Eso levantaría sospechas y pondría a Alex en una situación muy desagradable.

Serena se alejó unos cuantos pasos y volvió junto a su abuelo.

—De momento, daré por buena su palabra —dijo Artemis. —Sólo pretende que Alexander sepa que tiene un padre y que lo quiere.

—¡Pero no tiene padre! —protestó.

Le puso una mano en el brazo y añadió, más tranquila:

—No te culpo, abuelo. Al volver de Chicago con el niño, me sentí muy aliviada al saber que habías inventado una historia para protegerme. Me ahorraste la vergüenza de tener que dar explicaciones y acepté la mentira porque era lo más conveniente. Cuando Jedite empezó a escribir a Alexander, debí pedirte que no le dieras las cartas a mi hijo... pero no lo hice. Quería que tuviera un padre.

Serena se detuvo un momento.

Le temblaban las piernas.

—Ese hombre ha llevado la mentira demasiado lejos —continuó. —Aunque sus intenciones sean buenas y efectivamente quiera ser un padre para él, se marchará en algún momento. Al final, le hará más mal que bien.

Artemis tomó su mano.

—Digamos que sólo va a estar unas semanas; así evitaremos que Alexander se haga ilusiones. Las cosas volverán a la normalidad cuando se marche y el niño sabrá que tiene un padre como todo el mundo.

—Pero no dejará de ser mentira.

Serena habló con un hilo de voz porque su angustia no le permitía otra cosa. Al aceptar la mentira, tal vez se había dejado llevar por la fantasía de que el padre de Alexander no era una invención, sino alguien que existía y que volvería en algún momento.

Artemis la soltó y miró por la ventana; su cabello adquirió un brillo plateado bajo la luz del sol. Después, se giró hacia ella, la miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Es demasiado tarde para decir la verdad. ¿O todavía crees posible que el padre real del niño aparezca algún día?

Ella le devolvió la mirada y sacudió la cabeza con todo el dolor de su corazón. Artemis estaba en lo cierto; la verdad sólo serviría para destrozar su familia.

—No, no aparecerá.

—Serena, sabes que nunca te he presionado. Lamento que nunca hayas querido contarme lo que pasó... pero confío en ti.

Serena se sintió culpable.

—Lo sé. Y yo confío en ti, en mi padre y en mis hermanos. Pero no en un desconocido.

Artemis se acercó a su nieta y la abrazó contra su chaleco de seda. Olía a jabón y a todas las cosas que a Serena le resultaban queridas y familiares. De hecho, tuvo que contenerse para no romper a llorar.

—Sea quien sea ese hombre, no voy a darle la bienvenida ni a tratarlo con cortesía —sentenció ella. —Aunque verdaderamente fuera mi marido, que no lo es, nadie esperaría que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de tantos años.

—Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer —puntualizó Artemis. —Haremos lo que sea mejor para Alexander.

—Darien Chiba no sabe qué es mejor para Alex. Ni siquiera nos conoce —replicó, con voz rota por la tensión. —Descubriré lo que se trae entre manos. E impediré que haga daño a mi hijo.

Serena quería a su abuelo con toda su alma y sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas. Los dos estaban convencidos de que salvaguardar su reputación y dar un apellido a su hijo era lo mejor que podían haber hecho. Gracias a una mentira, Alexander y ella misma se habían librado de la condena social.

Pero la situación había cambiado.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Aquella tarde, cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, Serena se acercó a una carreta que salía para que la llevara a casa. Su hermano Yaten le tendió una mano; ella aceptó su ayuda y se encaramó al pescante.

Yaten vivía en la casa de la familia con el abuelo y sus padres, al igual que ella y Alexander, sus dos hermanas menores, una tía que había enviudado y la familia de su primo Andrew. Serena y los suyos habían vivido en otra casa hasta que su madre empezó a perder la vista y se mudaron a una mayor para que Ikuko no estuviera sola durante el día; pero Sammuel y su familia permanecieron en el domicilio antiguo, que estaba a poca distancia.

Todos los Sprangler vivían en un radio de medio kilómetro; así estaban cerca del trabajo y de los demás. Su abuelo decía que era como tener su propio barrio bávaro, pero mantenían una relación estrecha con los habitantes de Ruby Creek.

Serena estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones que no prestó atención a la conversación agradable ni a las bromas de rigor. Poco después, la carreta se detuvo. Yaten ayudó a bajar a su hermana mientras Andrew saltaba a tierra y hacía lo propio con Lita, su esposa, que se alisó las faldas rápidamente.

Al llegar al patio trasero de la casa, los hombres y las mujeres se separaron. Ellos se marcharon para asearse un poco y Serena y cruzaron el porche y se dirigieron a la enorme cocina, llena de aromas que hacían la boca agua. Setsuna, su tía, se apartó un momento de los cacharros y las saludó con una sonrisa. La madre de Serena estaba sentada en un taburete de madera, pelando patatas.

—Hola, madre —dijo.

Ikuko alzó la cabeza para que le diera un beso y preguntó:

—¿Qué tal tu día de trabajo?

—Largo... bajaré a ayudaros con la cena cuando me lave y me cambie de ropa.

Las dos jóvenes ya estaban saliendo de la cocina cuando se encontraron con Karmesite, una de las primas de Serena, con quien estuvieron a punto de chocar.

—¡Ah, estás aquí! Alexander te estaba esperando.

Karmesite no vivía con ellos. Había trabajado en la cervecera durante un par de años, pero últimamente se dedicaba a hacer compañía a Ikuko porque la madre de Serena se había quedado ciega. Prefería las labores de la casa y el cuidado de los niños, lo cual resultaba conveniente para todos; además, no tenía hijos propios.

—Los chicos comieron al salir del colegio —les informó. —Les preparé unos huevos, aunque habrían preferido las galletas de tu madre...

Serena miró a su prima, de cabello oscuro y ojos de color avellana. No podían ser más distintas; Karmesite había salido a los antepasados irlandeses de su padre y ella había heredado el cabello rubio de los Spangler.

—Eres una bendición, Karmesite.

En lugar de usar la escalera de atrás, Serena se dirigió a la parte delantera de la casa y subió por la principal, que daba a una sala de uso común. Los cuatro niños tenían allí sus pupitres, pizarras y libros, además de juegos variados y rompecabezas para pasar las tardes cuando llovía.

Alexander se levantó al verla y corrió hacia su madre.

—¡Mamá! Hoy he hecho una cuenta sin usar los dedos ni la pizarra...

—Si sigues así, tu tío Sammuel querrá que lo ayudes con la contabilidad de la empresa.

Serena le acarició el cabello y se arrodilló a su lado para darle un beso.

Al notar su olor a jabón y a tiza, el corazón se le encogió con la posibilidad de que le hicieran daño.

—Oh, no... —dijo él, con la seriedad posible en un niño de seis años. —No quiero trabajar con las cuentas, sino con las máquinas. Me gustan los sonidos de la planta embotelladora. Además, desde la entrada se ven las montañas...

—Cuando te hagas mayor podrás ser lo que quieras y dedicarte a lo que quieras, cielo mío —afirmó su madre.

—¿Incluso presidente? —preguntó Emma, la hija de Andrew y de Lita.

Serena retorció la coleta a la pequeña, de siete años de edad.

—Por supuesto. A no ser que tú te le adelantes...

—¡Emma no puede ser presidente! —protestó su hermano, Paul, que tenía cinco años. —¡Es una niña! Los presidentes tienen barba..

Serena soltó una carcajada y los niños rieron. Emma los miró con perplejidad.

Tras ordenar a Alexander que terminara sus deberes antes de cenar, Serena se alejó por el pasillo y se dirigió a su habitación.

La cena fue tan ruidosa y agradable como siempre. Cuando estaba en casa, Serena dejaba de ser jefa o compañera de trabajo y se convertía en madre, tía, prima, hermana e hija. Sus familiares charlaban tranquilamente y se pasaban platos de patatas y de _schweinsbraten_, un plato tradicional de cerdo asado, mientras degustaban una cerveza espumosa y oscura.

Cuando terminó su jarra, Serena soltó un suspiro y pensó que el producto de los Spangler era el mejor del mundo. Pero su padre, Kenji, notó que le pasaba algo y la miró con intensidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien, hija?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Es que ha sido un día largo y estoy un poco cansada.

Después de cenar, fregaron los platos y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Serena llevó a Alexander a la habitación que compartía con Paul. El pequeño cerró los ojos en cuanto se tumbó, y ella le acarició el cabello.

Le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Darien Chiba: «quiero que su bisnieto tenga lo que todo niño merece, un padre que lo quiera». Nadie lo deseaba más que ella, pero nunca lo tendría. Los hermanos de Serena eran maravillosos y cuidaban de él como si fuera hijo suyo; Haruka lo llevaba a jugar a la pelota con el resto de los niños e incluso le había enseñado a pescar, pero no era lo mismo.

Se tumbó junto a Alex, con la cara cerca de su cuello, y notó su respiración lenta y tranquila contra la sábana de algodón. Por suerte, nunca estaba solo. Tenía una familia que le daba cariño y sentido de pertenencia a un lugar, una familia a la que ella le estaría eternamente agradecida.

La que estaba sola era ella. La que miraba a las parejas con curiosidad y envidia era ella. La que permanecía en vela por las noches, sabiendo que nunca tendría más de lo que ya tenía, era ella.

No se casaría, no tendría más hijos, no conocería el amor de un hombre. Aunque por otra parte, casi estaba convencida de que nunca querría a un hombre que no fuera sangre de su sangre.

A veces, consideraba la posibilidad de embellecer la mentira en la que vivían diciendo que su esposo había sido asesinado. Había imaginado cientos de muertes para él; porque si estaba muerto, podrían cortejarla. Pero no quería añadir más mentiras a la historia. Además, Alex era lo único importante; creía que su padre existía y que vivía en un lugar remoto; si le decía que había muerto, sufriría mucho.

La puerta se entreabrió en ese momento. Era Lita. Evidentemente, Paul ya se había dormido y pasaba a comprobar si Alex estaba bien. Al verla, le hizo un gesto y se marchó.

Serena pensó que todas sus elucubraciones sobre el padre de su hijo estaban fuera de lugar. Darien Chiba iba a entrar en sus vidas. Y cuando llegara, no tendría más remedio que contarle la verdad a Alexander.

Se levantó, abrió la cómoda donde guardaba la ropa del niño y abrió el cajón de abajo. En su interior había una caja de puros, que abrió para sacar un montón de cartas atadas con un trozo de cordel. Después, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta en silencio.

Su dormitorio estaba al otro lado del pasillo, frente al de su hijo y pegada a la de Yaten. Era un lugar agradable y cómodo, con espacio suficiente para albergar un escritorio, un sillón junto a la chimenea y la cama de cuatro postes en la que dormía desde la infancia. Bajo la ventana, triple, había puesto un banco almohadillado desde el que podía admirar el huerto y las montañas cubiertas de bosques.

Encendió una lámpara y la dejó en el escritorio. Desató el cordel de las cartas, las comprobó una a una y las separó en dos montones, según la letra; era muy parecida, pero cualquier buen observador habría notado que pertenecía a dos personas diferentes. No eran todas las cartas que Alexander había recibido; sólo estaban las más recientes, las del último año.

Leyó las más antiguas y las fue apartando hasta que llegó a la primera donde cambiaba la letra. Decía así:

_Querido Alexander__:_

_En cuanto el tiempo mejore y el deshielo de los ríos permita que las canoas y los barcos vuelvan a llevar paquetes, te enviaré el libro que te he estado guardando. Tiene muchas ilustraciones de máquinas de vapor, y creo que te gustarán. Como ahora estamos en pleno invierno, el único correo que se puede enviar son cartas._

_Una de mis perras ha tenido cachorros. Son audaces bolitas de pelo que no dejan de ladrar. Uno de ellos tiene un círculo negro alrededor del ojo y será un buen perro de trineo, porque le encanta la nieve. Te lo he dibujado para que lo veas. Se llama Jack._

Serena miró la segunda hoja de la carta y sonrió al ver el dibujo de un cachorro de apariencia juguetona. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la despedida de Darien Chiba: _Tu padre, que te quiere._

El libro le había gustado tanto a Alexander que se pasaba la vida mirándolo; con demasiada frecuencia, Serena debía recordarle que las máquinas de vapor no eran los deberes del colegio.

La segunda carta hablaba de una tormenta invernal y de la evolución de los cachorros; la tercera, de cómo pescaba salmón en ríos helados y de una acampada con un grupo de indios que comerciaban con pieles. Mientras las leía, se preguntó qué niño no estaría encantado con un padre cuyas cartas estaban llenas de aventuras.

Ella misma empezaba a estar fascinada. Aunque tuviera muchas y graves dudas sobre las intenciones de aquel hombre, no podía negar que Darien Chiba hablaba con gran cariño y atención. Lo único que verdaderamente la incomodaba era su forma de despedirse, que siempre era la misma: _Tu padre, que te quiere_.

Serena había pensado en la posibilidad de esconder la última carta, en la que anunciaba su llegada inminente; pero al final, le había dicho a su abuelo que se la entregara al niño. Si Darien Chiba se iba a presentar de todas formas, habría sido absurdo que le negara esa carta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya había llegado a la conclusión de que Artemis estaba en lo cierto; las intenciones de Chiba parecían buenas. Pero seguía sin entender por qué lo hacía, qué ganaba él con todo eso.

En cualquier caso, lo descubriría pronto; más pronto de lo que habría querido, porque el trayecto de Juneau a Colorado, aun siendo largo, no lo era lo suficiente para ella.

_Principios de junio, 1882__._

Alexander llevaba una semana en estado de frenética anticipación. Cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien, le decía que su padre estaba a punto de llegar; y cada vez que Serena lo escuchaba, añadía otra plancha de acero rígido a la capa protectora de su corazón.

Aquella tarde, cuando fueron a la oficina de correos de Ruby Creek, el niño le dijo al cartero, lleno de orgullo:

—Mi padre vuelve a casa.

Serena mantuvo la calma y pasó una hoja del catálogo de _Montgomery Ward_.

—Ven a ver estos abrigos, Alexander. Necesitas uno nuevo.

Kakyu Kou, que estaba mirando una pieza de terciopelo azul, oyó la conversación y se acercó a Serena.

—¿Tu esposo vuelve? Es la noticia más interesante que he oído en mucho tiempo.

La esbelta pelirroja, que llevaba una falda verde y una blusa con encajes, miró los pantalones marrones de Serena y sus botas desgastadas.

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa tensa. Se conocían desde la infancia, pero nunca habían sido amigas. De hecho, Seiya Kou, el hombre con el que Kakyu se había casado, había coqueteado con Serena años atrás.

—Sí, el señor Chiba llegará en cualquier momento.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado lejos? Tendréis que volver a conoceros...

—No, me escribe a menudo —alegó, algo a la defensiva.

—Pero las cartas no sustituyen a un esposo de carne y hueso. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? ¿Seis años? ¿Siete? —preguntó, lanzando una mirada a Alexander. —Me sorprendería que recordaras su aspecto.

—En fin, discúlpame, tenemos que marcharnos. Esta noche celebramos el cumpleaños de mi abuelo.

—Dale un saludo de mi parte...

Serena llevó al niño hacia la puerta. La campanilla sonó cuando salió del establecimiento.

El sol de última hora de la tarde proyectaba las sombras largas de los edificios de dos pisos en la calle de tierra. A lo lejos se oyó el silbato de una locomotora, un sonido al que Serena no había prestado atención hasta hacía poco. Ni siquiera sabía si Darien Chiba llegaría en tren, en una diligencia o a caballo. Pero tras comprobar el libro de geografía de Alexander, había llegado a la conclusión de que viajaría en un vapor hasta la costa oeste de Estados Unidos; de ser así, el tren sería el transporte más rápido.

—Mamá, no has encargado mi abrigo...

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Tomó al niño de la mano y lo llevó hacia la calesa, que había dejado a pocos metros de distancia.

La fiesta del cumpleaños de su abuelo empezó antes de la cena, a medida que todos llegaban con platos de comida. Sammuel y Yaten habían puesto un barril de cerveza sobre la mesa de hierro forjado que llevaba cien años en la familia de Artemis; la habían instalado en el enorme salón que estaba en la parte delantera de la casa, cerca de la entrada y del pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y al comedor.

Como la abuela había fallecido diez años atrás y la madre de Serena era la mayor de sus hermanas, se encargaba de supervisar las comidas y las celebraciones. En circunstancias normales, su ceguera le habría complicado las cosas; pero los Spangler llevaban tantos años juntos que todos sabían lo que debían hacer.

—¿Dónde está el _rotkohll_ —preguntó su madre. —Todavía no ha llegado a la mesa.

Serena alcanzó unos saquitos de harina para levantar con ellos la humeante y ardiente cacerola de repollo estofado.

—Está aquí, madre.

Lita y Serena se miraron con humor. Lita llevó la pasta con salsa de champiñones y Karmesite la siguió con las croquetas de patata. Las mujeres habían estado cocinando desde el día anterior, así que la casa estaba llena de aromas exquisitos.

Últimamente, Serena no tenía demasiado apetito; pero aquella noche estaba hambrienta y se alegró cuando su madre dio permiso para empezar.

Las familias se acomodaron y permanecieron extrañamente silenciosas hasta que Ikuko exclamó:

—¡Por los Spangler!

Todos se sumaron al brindis. Las madres sirvieron la cena a los niños, que comían en la cocina, y los adultos llevaron sus platos al comedor o al salón.

Serena sentó a Alexander entre Paul y el hijo de Sammuel, August, antes de alejarse. Pero no pudo servirse de inmediato; la cola había crecido tanto que tuvo que esperar junto a Sammuel y su esposa,Hotaru.

—¿Cuántos años cumple tu abuelo? —preguntó Hotaru.

Serena y Sammuel intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Setenta? —preguntó Sammuel.

—Sí, en efecto —respondió.

Cuando por fin se sirvió la comida, decidió sentarse en el salón. Todos charlaban y reían. Uno de los grandes perros de su abuelo eructó de repente y se tumbó bajo la silla de su amo, para hilaridad de los presentes.

Al cabo de un rato, sonó la campanilla de la puerta y Serena vio que Andrew se levantaba y se marchaba discretamente a abrir. Pocos según dos después, el nivel de ruido bajó tanto que sólo se oía el sonido de los tenedores en los platos y las voces que llegaban desde el comedor.

Andrew apareció en el salón con un desconocido.

Serena sólo había dado unos cuantos bocados, pero la comida le pesó en el estómago. El hombre que estaba junto a su primo era alto y de hombros anchos; llevaba pantalones negros, una chaqueta marrón sobre un chaleco rojo y camisa. Andrew le pidió el sombrero y la chaqueta y lo invitó a pasar.

—Allí la tiene, señor Chiba.

Serena se quedó helada, aterrorizada.

Darien Chiba había llegado.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 03**

La piel de Chiba estaba tan morena, excepto en las arrugas de sus bonitos ojos marrones, como si hubiera pasado toda una vida bajo el sol. Tenía el cabello de color castaño y estaba bien peinado, pero uno rizo le caía obstinadamente sobre la sien.

Miró a los congregados con una intensidad sorprendente. Serena cayó en la cuenta de que no la reconocería, porque no se habían visto nunca, y se levantó.

Normalmente, sólo se ponía vestidos en ocasiones especiales como aquélla; se sentía extraña, casi desnuda, y su incomodidad aumentó de forma notable al sentir la mirada de su supuesto esposo.

Dio unos pasos hacia él y se detuvo. Las piernas le temblaban bajo las enaguas.

Darien Chiba era más alto que la mayoría de sus hermanos, pero no tan fornido. Tenía una frente lisa y atractiva, una nariz bonita y unos labios tan bien definidos que los ojos de Serena se clavaron inmediatamente en ellos.

Cuando se acercó un poco más, notó la curva de sus cejas oscuras y las líneas rectas de su mandíbula cuadrada. Era un hombre muy atractivo, pero Serena sacó fuerzas de flaqueza. No quería sentirse intimidada. Aquél era el canalla que amenazaba la felicidad de Alexander.

—Serena... —dijo él, sin romper el contacto visual.

Serena estuvo en un tris de dirigirse a él, delante de media familia, como señor Chiba; pero se corrigió a tiempo.

—Hola, Darien.

Artemis se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ellos.

—Bienvenido a Colorado, joven Darien —declaró, extendiendo una mano. —Bienvenido a nuestra casa. Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerlo.

Darien miró a Artemis y estrechó su mano. —Gracias, señor.

Los perros de Artemis olisquearon las botas de Chiba, que se inclinó y les acercó los dedos para que se acostumbraran a su olor. Tras un reconocimiento cuidadoso, uno de los canes lo lamió y él le acarició la cabeza detrás de la oreja. Varios de los presentes retomaron las conversaciones que habían interrumpido, y unos cuantos saludaron al recién llegado con curiosidad.

Las noticias llegaron rápidamente a la cocina, y Serena notó el momento en que Alexander apareció en el salón. No podía estar más preocupada. De todos los momentos posibles, Darien Chiba había elegido una reunión familiar para presentarse en su casa.

Si hubiera podido, se habría llevado al pequeño a algún lugar donde estuviera a salvo, lejos de todo peligro. Pero no podía; estaba condenada a aceptar los hechos y afrontar sus consecuencias.

Alexander caminó hasta ella y se agarró a sus faldas. El también estaba asustado, pero intentaba ser valiente.

Darien Chiba se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del niño. Sus ojos celestes, que parecían de obsidiana, confundieron a Serena un poco más; por su expresión, no había duda de que sentía un gran cariño por Alex.

—¿Alex?

—El niño asintió.

—¿Usted es mi padre?

Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta. Nunca se había desmayado y no iba a hacerlo entonces. Aunque ese hombre no fuera su padre, pero guardaría el secreto.

—Soy Darien Chiba —respondió. —Y tengo todas tus cartas, todas. Las he leído cien veces.

—¿Cien?

—Puede que más.

La cara de Alexander se iluminó de alegría.

—Leí el libro que me envió, señor. Mi madre me ayudó con las palabras... tiene muchas...

El hombre miró a Serena con una sonrisa. Ella apartó la vista, pero volvió a mirarlo cuando retomaron la conversación.

Su voz sonaba profunda y baja, con un acento más suave del que estaba acostumbrada a oír.

—Eres más alto de lo que imaginaba —dijo Darien.

—Usted también.

—No me llames de usted —declaró, sonriendo.

—Mi madre dice que crezco cuino la mala hierba...

Serena se giró un poco para evitar otra mirada de Darien.

—¿Has cruzado el mar? —preguntó el niño.

—Sí, en un camarote del White Star. Atracamos en Seattle.

—He estudiado el mar en mi libro de geografía —dijo Alexander, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Algunos barcos naufragan.

—Sí, me temo que sí.

A Serena no se le había ocurrido que su hijo estuviera preocupado por la posibilidad de que el barco de Darien Chiba naufragara. Pero pensándolo ahora, era lógico; a fin de cuentas, aquello era muy importante para él.

Justo entonces, notó que Sammuel, Yaten y sus dos hermanos mayores, Malachite y Haruka, habían formado un semicírculo protector detrás de Alexander y de ella. Su expresión era solemne y preocupada; era evidente que habían notado la tensión de Serena.

Decidida a mejorar la situación, relajó los hombros y la cara y dijo:

—Darien.

Darien Chiba se puso en pie.

—¿Sí?

—Permíteme que te presente a mis hermanos. Malachite, Haruka, Yaten y Sammuel.

Darien estrechó sus manos uno a uno, con detenimiento; y ellos, a su vez, lo observaron con intensidad, como calculando el tipo de hombre que era.

Terminadas las presentaciones, Darien se giró hacia Alexander.

—Te he traído una cosa.

Los ojos de Alexander brillaron.

—¿Qué es?

—Espera aquí.

Darien se giró y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Serena, el niño y todos los demás notaron que cojeaba ligeramente.

Regresó en seguida, pero nadie volvió a fijarse en su cojera porque llevaba un cachorro precioso de color blanco y gris. Al verlo, Alexander y los dos perros enormes de Artemis se acercaron.

—¡Me has traído un cachorro! —exclamó Alexander, encantado. —¿Cómo se llama? ¿Ha venido en el barco contigo? ¿Qué ha comido?

En esta ocasión, cuando Darien se agachó de nuevo para estar a la altura del niño, Serena notó que la posición le causaba dolor.

—Va a ser tu perro, así que debes ser tú quien le ponga el nombre. Y sí, ha viajado conmigo y con Yuri... han comido carne y bastante pescado.

—Pero éste no es Jack, el perrito que me dibujaste...

—No, Jack se ha quedado en el norte. Es un perro de trineos y aquí no sería feliz.

El cachorro ya tenía buen tamaño, y unos ojos extrañamente azules. Su cabeza era ancha, de orejas triangulares, hocico fuerte y cuello ancho, con zonas blancas que parecían una máscara sobre su pelo gris. Serena nunca había visto un cachorro como aquél; pero por las cartas, sabía que era de la carnada de uno de sus perros de tiro.

—¿Quién es Yuri? —preguntó Alexander.

—Yuri es mi perro —respondió. —Vendí todos los demás, pero de Yuri no me pude desprender.

—¿Y dónde está? —Afuera.

El cachorro y los perros de Artemis se olieron y movieron las colas. Darien sonrió al ver que Alexander intentaba acercarse al perrito y que éste retrocedía.

—Está acostumbrado a los perros de los trineos, no a los humanos —explicó. —Deja que te huela primero. Acércale el dorso de la mano.

El cachorro olisqueó la mano de Alexander, la lamió y le puso las patas delanteras en el pecho. El niño apartó la cara, entre risas, mientras el animal intentaba lamérsela.

En ese momento se acercaron Ikuko y Kenji.

—Debe de tener hambre... —dijo la primera.

—Te presento a mis padres, Darien.

Ikuko se acercó a Darien Chiba y le puso una mano en el pecho y, a continuación, en el hombro.

—Es alto...

Darien dejó que lo examinara.

Ikuko le tocó el pelo, soltándole otro rizo, y pasó los dedos por su frente y por su nariz.

—Vaya, es muy atractivo, Serena... —sentenció.

Serena se ruborizó a su pesar. Aunque Darien Chiba era un hombre ciertamente atractivo, no lo habría admitido en ninguna otra circunstancia. Pero estaba atrapada; no tenía más opción que sumarse al comentario de Ikuko.

—Sí, es muy atractivo, madre.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Todos rompieron a reír.

Ikuko tomó a Darien del brazo.

—Venga, deje que le sirva un plato. Es el cumpleaños de mi padre y lo estamos celebrando con nuestra comida tradicional. ¿Le gustan las _schweinswurst_?

—No sé si lo has probado, pero huele bien.

Serena se quedó en el sitio mientras las conversaciones volvían a la normalidad. Sus hermanos volvieron a sus sitios y su madre llevó a Darien a donde estaba la comida.

Helios sirvió una jarra de cerveza del barril y se la dio al recién llegado, que asintió en agradecimiento.

Alexander los siguió con el perrito pisándole los talones y alimentó al animal con trocitos de salchicha, cuando nadie lo miraba.

Molly, la hermana de Serena que se acababa de casar, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el comedor.

—Es un día muy emocionante —declaró.

Serena asintió.

—Sí.

—Y Alexander parece muy feliz.

Darien se sentó en la mesa grande, e Ikuko pidió a Amy, la hermana pequeña de Serena, que le rellenara la jarra. Le habían servido un plato enorme, cuyo contenido intentaba degustar mientras los demás lo acribillaban a preguntas.

Molly la llevó a la silla que estaba junto a él y no le dejó más remedio que aceptarla.

—¿Dónde has dejado tu plato? —preguntó Molly.

Serena no se acordaba, así que Amy le llevó otro y una jarra de cerveza.

Darien miró a su alrededor y pensó que los Spangler bebían cerveza como si fuera agua. Hasta los niños la tomaban, aunque en pequeñas cantidades.

Nunca había visto que alguien sirviera cerveza fuera de un bar.

La comida, muy especiada, le supo a gloria. Normalmente, él llevaba una dieta de salmón y ciervo, aunque de vez en cuando compraba verduras en el pueblo y tal vez un pedazo de tarta, que siempre costaba una fortuna. Pero aquellas mujeres sabían cocinar de verdad y lo hacían maravillosamente.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Son nuestras croquetas de patata —explicó Serena.

Darien notó que Serena jugaba con la comida y que casi no la había probado. Era evidente que su presencia la incomodaba, lo cual le pareció lógico.

Alexander se acercó enseguida y se sentó frente a ellos.

Su madre le preguntó si quería comer más y él sacudió la cabeza.

Cuando vio que el niño lo observaba, Darien se puso más recto y empezó a comer más despacio.

Se sentía un poco culpable, pero había tomado una decisión y la iba a mantener hasta las últimas consecuencias: sería el padre que Alexander necesitaba.

Darien Chiba había crecido solo y conocía por experiencia propia la situación del niño. Pero Alexander tenía a su madre, una mujer cuyos ojos se encendían cada vez que lo miraba.

Una mujer preciosa.

Terminó de comer y se bebió otra jarra de cerveza. Estaba verdaderamente buena; tenía un sabor intenso que no se parecía al de ninguna de las cervezas que había probado hasta entonces.

—Es la mejor cerveza que he probado en mi vida —afirmó.

Serena asintió sin mirarlo con sus ojos azules.

—La cervecera Spangler produce la mejor cerveza del país.

—He observado que los niños también la toman.

Esta vez, Serena lo miró a los ojos. Y con cierta irritación, como si el comentario le hubiera molestado.

—Sí, hay gentes de otras culturas que lo encuentran escandaloso. Pero para nosotros, es perfectamente normal —dijo.

Darien contempló su cabello rubio, recogido en un moño, y su piel pálida y de apariencia suave, como la de las mujeres chinas que trabajaban en los campamentos auríferos.

Era obvio que estaba enfadada, y lo comprendía. Ni él mismo sabía por qué se había presentado en aquel lugar para ser el padre de Alexander. Pero no lo lamentaba en absoluto; al ver la felicidad del niño, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

—¿Puedo ir a ver a Yuri? —preguntó Alexander.

—Por supuesto. Si a tu madre le parece bien, te acompañaré más tarde. —¿Cuántos perros tenías?

—Ocho.

—¿Y donde dormían?

—Bajo las estrellas, conmigo —respondió Darien. —Aunque normalmente dormían dentro de mi tienda de campaña, para no quedarnos atrapados bajo la nieve.

—¿Dormías en el campo, no en una casa?

—Entre los campamentos y los pueblos del Yukon no hay casas.

Dos niños se acercaron a Alexander para escuchar a Darien. Eran una niña y un chico más pequeño que ella.

—Estos son mis primos Emma y Paul —le informó Alexander. —Os presento a mi padre... es mensajero; lleva el correo por Alaska. Pero, ¿qué comías allí?

—Encantado de conoceros —dijo Darien, antes de responder la pregunta. —A veces, hacía un agujero en el hielo y pescaba salmones. También comía carne curada; y en primavera, huevos de pato y conejos.

—¿No tenías miedo de los coyotes y los leones?

—En Alaska no hay leones, pero debía tener cuidado con los lobos y los osos.

—¿Disparaste alguna vez a un oso? —preguntó Paul.

—Sí, en cierta ocasión estaba a punto de cazar un alce cuando oí ramas que se movían a mi espalda. El alce salió corriendo y yo me giré y vi que un oso enorme corría hacia mí... Era dos veces más alto que yo, o me lo pareció desde donde estaba.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

El grupo de niños se había vuelto bastante más grande, y hasta los adultos empezaban a escuchar su historia.

Uno de los primos de Serena se apoyó en el marco de la puerta; otros se quedaron cerca, escuchando con tanta atención como los pequeños.

—Corrí hacia un árbol y me escondí detrás para ganar tiempo. El oso me siguió y me soltó un zarpazo —explicó. —No sabía si podría disparar a esa distancia, pero lo hice...

—¿Y lo mataste? —preguntó Alexander.

—No, no lo maté. Se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y se abalanzó sobre mí, de modo volví a disparar. Debí de alcanzarlo en una arteria, porque manó un chorro de sangre que tiñó de rojo la nieve. Después, se puso a cuatro patas e intentó huir; pero cayó a unos veinte metros y murió.

Haruka, el hermano mayor de Serena, preguntó:

—¿Dónde estaban sus perros?

—A buen recaudo. Hay que enseñarlos a estarse quietos y esperar —contestó. —Los perros de tiro son muy valiosos en esas tierras. Sin ellos, no podrías sobrevivir.

—¿Qué hiciste con el oso? —preguntó Alexander.

—Cambié su piel por café y leche.

—¿Lo desollaste tú? —se interesó Paul.

—Qué horror —dijo Emma, arrugando la nariz. —El abuelo tiene una piel de oso en su cuarto. Es repugnante.

—En el Yukon, la gente usa las pieles de oso como mantas, alfombras y hasta para tapar las puertas. Su grasa se aprovecha en todo tipo de cosas.

—Niños, se terminó la diversión —intervino entonces Ikuko. —Venga conmigo, Darien. Nos sentaremos junto al fuego. Karmesite le traerá el postre.

—Preferiría esperar un poco... Estoy tan lleno que podría estallar.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a tu perro —le recordó Alexander.

Darien miró a Serena.

—Si a tu madre le parece bien...

Serena asintió.

Darien dio las gracias a Ikuko cuando ésta se acercó con restos de comida para su perro. Alexander se dio una palmadita en la pierna, para llamar la atención del cachorro, y se dirigieron a la salida.

Yuri los recibió meneando la cola, pero no olisqueó a Alexander ni la comida hasta que Darien le dio su permiso con un chasquido de la lengua.

—¿Qué significa ese sonido? —preguntó el niño.

—Que puede acercarse y oler. Puedes acercarte con toda tranquilidad; no intentará saltar sobre ti... Es importante que los perros de trabajo sean obedientes, sobre todo cuando son tan fuertes y grandes.

Era obvio que el animal intimidaba un poco al niño, porque ese tipo de perros no eran comunes fuera de los territorios septentrionales de Estados Unidos.

—¿Dónde va a dormir?

—Está acostumbrado a dormir fuera y con cualquier clima. Además, vuestras noches son mucho más cálidas que las del Yukon... estará perfectamente.

—¿Y dónde va a dormir mi perrito?

—También está acostumbrado a dormir fuera. Los perros de tiro duermen juntos, para darse calor —respondió. —Pero ha sido un buen compañero de camarote durante el viaje en barco... así que depende de ti. Tú decides dónde quieres que duerma.

Darien puso los restos de comida en el suelo y Yuri empezó a comer.

—Le preguntaré a mi madre si puede dormir conmigo. Los perros del abuelo duermen con él...

Darien asintió.

—Como quieras.

—¿Vas a atar a Yuri?

—No, es mejor que esté suelto.

—¿No se escapará?

—Seguro que inspeccionará los alrededores, pero volverá después.

De vuelta en la casa, Darien se dirigió al salón. Ikuko le buscó asiento e hizo un gesto a Serena para que se sentara con él.

Alexander dejó al perrito en la alfombra.

—¿Puede dormir mi perro conmigo?

Serena miró a su hijo.

—Podemos ver lo que pasa —contestó. —Tendrás que darle una vuelta antes de que acuestes, y sacarlo fuera a primera hora de la mañana. Porque si encuentro algo feo en el suelo de tu habitación, tendrá que dormir fuera.

—Te lo prometo... —dijo el niño, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos juntos, háblenos de las mujeres de Alaska —intervino Ikuko.

—La mayoría de las mujeres son de las tribus indias. Incluso hay esquimales cerca de la costa —explicó.

Emma se abrió camino entre el grupo de niños, que se había vuelto a congregar junto a Darien.

—¿Qué ropa llevan los esquimales? —Suelen llevar ropa de piel de foca y botas de piel de conejo.

—Parece un lugar fascinante —comentó Ikuko.

—Y muy bello a su manera. Los paisajes son tan interesantes que mucha gente va a Alaska y al Yukon sólo para disfrutar de ellos. Son los que pagan los precios más altos por la comida y por el correo.

La mirada de Darien se desvió hacia Serena, que tenía las manos sobre el regazo y no había hecho ninguna pregunta.

Su falta de interés por las historias del norte contrastaba con la atención que dedicaba a su hijo.

Lita dio a Darien un café solo que olía maravillosamente y sabía aún mejor.

—Niños, marchaos de una vez —ordenó Ikuko. —Dejad en paz a nuestro invitado.

Los niños se alejaron sin protestar y se pusieron a jugar con sus cosas mientras los adultos seguían con sus conversaciones.

Darien no tenía experiencia con familias tan grandes, y le costaba asumir que Serena estuviera relacionada con todas las personas de aquel lugar.

Por lo que sabía, tenía cuatro hermanos y dos hermanas, además de todo un ejército de primos, tíos y sobrinos de ambos sexos.

Era algo tan completamente nuevo para él que se preguntó qué se sentiría al mirar la cara de una madre, reconocer las manos de un padre y saber que se era amado y que se formaba parte de una familia y de una historia común.

Miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba, y preguntó:

—¿Trabaja en la cervecera?

Serena asintió.

—¿Y qué hace?

Ella también echó un vistazo y comprobó que no los oían.

—Superviso la producción y me encargo de las promociones. Ahora nos estamos preparando para una exposición que se inaugura en Denver el 17 de julio.

—Sí, he oído hablar de ella. El New York

Times decía que las empresas mineras financian exposiciones como ésa. También estarán presentes las ferroviarias y muchas compañías de artistas. El día de la inauguración van a presentar una locomotora de doscientos cincuenta caballos... al parecer, los hoteles de Den ver ya están al completo.

Darien había leído mucho durante los dos meses anteriores; primero, durante su recuperación y, más tarde, durante el viaje en barco. Por la expresión de sorpresa de Serena, supo que no lo imaginaba tan bien informado.

—El año pasado reservé un piso entero en un hotel. Hemos construido un edificio en los terrenos de la exposición, donde cocinaremos, almacenaremos la cerveza y mostraremos la historia de la cervecera. En el exterior se instalará una carpa.

—Debe de llevar mucho trabajo...

—Estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas. Además, hemos tenido todo un año para prepararnos —explicó. —Algunos permaneceremos en Denver para cerrar los acuerdos comerciales que puedan surgir. La exposición es una oportunidad magnífica para extender nuestros productos y nuestra fama por todo el país.

El entusiasmo de Serena no pasó desapercibido a Darien.

—Fabricar cerveza es una ocupación poco común en una mujer —observó.

—No en una Spangler —puntualizó ella. —Mi madre y mi abuela también trabajaron en la cervecera. Es un negocio familiar.

Darien inclinó la cabeza.

—Me parece admirable —comentó.

Serena lo miró a los ojos como si intentara averiguar si era sincero. A Darien le pareció una mujer encantadora, aunque sus ojos azules brillaban con rabia.

Su resentimiento era comprensible. El se había metido en la vida de su familia y Serena no podía decir nada sin contar la verdad. Pero Darien intentó no sentirse culpable; estaba allí por el bien del niño.

Justo entonces, Alexander rió. Serena se giró hacia él y su expresión cambió radicalmente y se llenó de dulzura.

Artemis se acercó y estuvo hablando con Darien sobre su amigo Jedite.

Darien lo había conocido cuando se encargaba del correo en Juneau, así que compartieron el dolor por su pérdida.

Al final, los niños empezaron a tener sueño y llamaron la atención de sus padres. Un trío de mujeres se plantó ante Serena y Darien.

—Os hemos preparado una habitación —dijo Molly. —¿Queréis que me encargue de preparar a Alexander para la cama?

Molly era de la misma altura que Serena, pero de pelo más oscuro y cara llena de pecas.

—No, no te preocupes. Ya lo hago yo —respondió Serena.

Alexander miró a Darien con expresión esperanzada.

—¿Me vas a acostar?

Darien miró a Serena, que pareció disgustada y asintió a regañadientes.

—Por supuesto —contestó.

—Danos diez minutos —dijo Serena, tomando al niño de la mano. —Molly, por favor, ¿puedes enseñar el camino a Darien?

—Claro...

Molly se sentó en el espacio que Serena acababa de dejar libre.

—Ardíamos en deseos de conocerlo —le confesó. —Aleander no ha dejado de hablar de su padre durante las últimas semanas.

Darien sonrió.

—Yo también deseaba conocerlos —replicó, educadamente. —¿Encontró oro?

—Un poco, pero al final acepté un trabajo que era tan valioso como el oro y más estable.

—Sólo si sobrevivía a los osos —comentó Haruka desde su asiento.

—En efecto.

Varios de los presentes rieron.

—No os metáis tanto con él —intervino Artemis con buen humor.

Al cabo de un rato, Molly llevó a Darien al vestíbulo y lo acompañó por una escalera ancha y sinuosa que terminaba en una sala grande, llena de pupitres y estanterías con juegos y libros.

—Los niños hacen sus deberes y juegan aquí cuando no pueden salir al exterior —explicó ella. —El dormitorio de Alexander está por ese pasillo, a la izquierda. Sígame.

Molly se detuvo frente a una puerta abierta. Darien le dio las gracias y entró.

Alexander estaba tumbado en una cama estrecha con una manta ancha. Paul descansaba a su lado, en una cama similar.

Serena se apartó de su hijo para dejar espacio al recién llegado.

—Hola, amigo —dijo Darien.

—Hola... ¿por qué cojeas?

—Porque el invierno pasado metí la pierna en un cepo para osos. Pero ya se me ha curado —contestó.

—Me alegra que estés aquí...

Darien sintió una punzada en el corazón.

—Y yo me alegro de estar a tu lado.

—He soñado contigo un millón de veces.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Y eres como te imaginaba.

—¿También cojeaba en tus sueños?

—Eso no me importa nada...

Darien se sintió más seguro que nunca de su decisión; el chico necesitaba un padre.

Pero al mismo tiempo, se sintió inseguro; si ni siquiera sabía cómo darle las buenas noches, tampoco sabría cómo darle el cariño y los conocimientos necesarios para que se convirtiera en un buen hombre.

Al final, optó por la despedida más fácil:

—Buenas noches, Alexander.

—¿Padre?

—¿Sí?

—Mi madre dice que aún no soy tan mayor como para que no me abracen...

Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta. Aquella criatura frágil, impresionable y pequeña creía que él era su padre de verdad. Darien acababa de asumir una responsabilidad enorme. Daba igual que no estuviera acostumbrado a esas situaciones; aunque no encontrara las palabras adecuadas, aunque careciera de la experiencia de haber tenido una familia, sería el padre de Alexander.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y el niño cerró los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Olía a jabón y a sábanas limpias, y su cabello, suave, le acarició la mejilla.

Ni cien noches contemplando la aurora boreal se podían comparar con el placer del abrazo de un niño.

En aquel momento, Darien supo que había encontrado su hogar.

Las hermanas y la prima de Serena suspiraron desde la entrada de la habitación.

Serena las miró y notó que ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero por un motivo bien distinto.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar al intruso y ordenarle que saliera inmediatamente de aquella casa.

—Ahora tienes que dormir —ordenó a su hijo.

—¿Me llevarás al colegio por la mañana? —preguntó el niño a Darien.

Darien le tapó con la manta.

—Supongo que sí...

Serena salió del dormitorio, más enfadada que nunca.

Sus hermanas y Lita se unieron al grupo de mujeres que se había formado en la sala de los niños. Cuando Serena se quiso dar cuenta, estaba ante un montón de sonrisas y miradas expectantes.

Parecían muy felices, pero no supo por qué.

Lita tomó a Darien del brazo, lo llevó hacia una de las habitaciones y comentó:

—El cuarto ya está preparado.

Serena lo comprendió al instante, horrorizada.

Lógicamente, pretendían que Darien durmiera con ella en su habitación.

Amy la tomó de la mano y sonrió.

—Serena se quedará unos minutos con nosotras, Darien —declaró.

Como Amy era la más joven de las hermanas y seguía soltera, tenía una habitación para ella sola al final del pasillo, cerca del dormitorio de sus padres. Molly y ella la llevaron allí y la metieron detrás de un biombo, donde habían puesto toallas, un jabón aromático y una jofaina con agua caliente.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —les preguntó Serena.

—Date prisa. No le hagas esperar —dijo Molly.

—¿A qué viene esto?

Molly no le hizo caso. Giró a Serena y empezó a desabrocharle el vestido.

—No pudimos hacerlo cuando te casaste porque estabas en Chicago. Así que lo vamos a hacer ahora —le informó.

Lita habló desde el otro lado del biombo.

—Ya hemos notado que las cosas están algo tensas entre vosotros. Hemos querido daros un empujoncito en la dirección correcta.

—Es normal que estés nerviosa... —intervino Molly. —Tu marido ha estado lejos mucho tiempo. Pero es una ocasión importante; intenta relajarte y disfrutar.

Molly humedeció un paño y lo impregnó con jabón. Serena se lo quitó y expulsó a sus hermanas de la zona del biombo.

—Esto es completamente innecesario —protestó.

Nadie la escuchaba. Hasta sus primas habían entrado en la habitación, y estaban riendo y cuchicheando entre ellas. A Serena no le quedó otra opción que lavarse, secarse y permitir que Amy le pusiera colonia por todo el cuerpo; cuando ya había terminado, la vistieron con un camisón vaporoso.

Serena bajó la vista, mortificada.

—¡Pero esto se transparenta!

Lita rió.

—¡De eso se trata!

—¿De dónde ha salido?

—Es un regalo nuestro —contestó Molly.

—Compréndelo. No podías llevar tus trapos viejos esta noche —intervino Molly.

En cuestión de minutos, la peinaron, la maquillaron y le aplicaron glicerina en los labios. Lita le puso una bata de satén sobre los hombros, que Serena cerró enseguida, muy aliviada.

Por último, la llevaron al pasillo y la dejaron delante de su dormitorio.

—Nos alegramos mucho por ti, Serena —declaró Molly en voz baja. —Venga, vuelve a familiarizarte con tu esposo...

Una de ellas llamó a la puerta y abrió. Varios pares de manos empujaron a Serena.

Y en el último instante, antes de cerrar, le quitaron la bata de satén.

Serena se quedó dentro, atrapada, sin más defensa que un camisón transparente y su expresión de pánico.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 05**

En el escritorio ardía una lámpara de aceite; y en la chimenea de ladrillo, un fuego. Las mujeres habían abierto la cama y colocado cojines para mayor comodidad. Darien estaba de pie, observando el dormitorio. Las Spangler pensaban que verdaderamente era el marido de Serena y, en consecuencia, esperaban que compartieran habitación.

La perspectiva de dormir con ella le resultaba inquietante; pero pedir otro alojamiento habría resultado muy sospechoso.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y se cerró en seguida, con un clic.

Cuando se giró a mirar, pensó que había tomado demasiada cerveza y tenía alucinaciones. Ante él había una mujer prácticamente desnuda.

Debió apartar la vista, pero fue incapaz. No era una alucinación, sino Serena, con un camisón transparente que dejaba entrever todas sus curvas.

Ella tardó un momento en reaccionar. Se quedó quieta unos segundos antes de caminar hasta la cama, alcanzar la colcha y cubrirse con ella; pero fue demasiado tarde: la imagen de su cuerpo y particularmente de sus senos quedó grabada en la memoria de Darien para toda la eternidad.

El destino se estaba portando bien con él; en el mismo día, había tenido el privilegio de ganar un hijo y una mujer preciosa.

—¡No le perdonaré nunca por esto! ¡Nunca! —exclamó Serena, mientras se metía detrás de un biombo de bambú. —Podría haber mirado a otra parte.

—Podría, sí.

En ese momento oyeron unas risitas, procedentes del corredor.

—Un caballero lo habría hecho —insistió ella.

—En efecto.

Por el sonido de telas, Darien supo que se estaba poniendo algo menos comprometedor. Quizás otro camisón, pero recatado.

—Olvide lo que ha visto —rogó Serena.

Darien pensó que no lo olvidaría ni en cien años, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo.

Serena reapareció con un camisón de algodón que la tapaba desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. Echó la colcha sobre la cama y se dirigió a una mesita de noche donde tenía un espejo triple, con bisagras. Alcanzó un cepillo, se arregló el pelo y se hizo una coleta. Sus mejillas tenían el rubor de la vergüenza y la ira.

—Muy bien. Quiero saber qué está haciendo aquí.

—¿Su abuelo no le dio mi carta? —Sí, me la dio. Dice que quiere ser un padre para mi hijo.

—Es más que eso, pero no sé si sabré explicarme.

—Inténtelo —declaró, con los brazos en jarras.

Serena apretó los labios y esperó, tensa. Su aroma femenino estaba volviendo loco a Darien, que apenas podía contener su deseo.

Sin embargo, tomó aire y exhaló. Serena no lo conocía; era normal que desconfiara de él y de sus motivos.

—¿Podríamos sentarnos? Hoy he caminado mucho...

Ella frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto. Siéntese en el sillón que está junto al fuego.

Darien caminó hasta el sillón, cojeando, y se acomodó. La pierna debía de dolerle, porque tardó un par de minutos en quitarse las botas y los calcetines.

Serena decidió apiadarse de él y le llevó un taburete y un cojín.

—Tal vez le duela menos si la pone en alto —dijo.

—Muchas gracias.

Darien habría preferido no mostrar su debilidad, pero no le quedó otra opción; para apoyar la pierna en el taburete, tuvo que agarrarla y subirla con las dos manos.

Ella se acercó y se inclinó para acomodarle el cojín. Su coleta le acarició la pantorrilla.

—¿Un cepo para osos?

—Estaba enterrado en la nieve y no lo vi. Es como se ponen, por supuesto; pero aquel cepo no estaba en el campo, sino en mitad de un sendero.

—Comprendo.

—Me desmayé un par de veces antes de poder abrirlo. Limpié la herida y me la vendé, pero había perdido mucha sangre. Me habría muerto si una partida de haidas no me hubiera encontrado. Ellos me curaron y me llevaron a Juneau al ver mis alforjas del servicio de correos.

—¿Qué son los haidas?

—Una tribu de indios locales que viven en la costa y se dedican a cazar ballenas y pescar, aunque a veces se internan en el continente. Por desgracia, la herida se me infectó y estuve enfermo mucho tiempo.

Serena se apoyó en uno de los postes de la cama.

—Cuando empezaba a recuperarme, el jefe de la oficina de correos dijo que mi apartado estaba lleno de cartas y me las llevó. Todas eran de su hijo, de Alexander. Aproveché mi reposo obligado para leerlas, pero no entendía por qué me escribía aquel niño... se dirigía a mí de forma muy especial, como si me conociera.

Serena miró el dobladillo de una de sus mangas y se lo alisó.

—Puede que le parezca absurdo; a mí mismo me lo parece, pero aquellas cartas fueron una revelación para mí. Me aferré a ellas de tal modo que toda mi alegría dependía de recibir la siguiente. Un día entré en el dormitorio del viejo Jedite y encontré el resto, además de unas cuantas cartas de Artemis. Al final, decidí escribir a su abuelo. Serena suspiró.

—Y mi abuelo le pidió, por el bien del niño, que continuara con el trabajo de Jedite. —Así es.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Es culpa mía —le confesó. —Permití que mi abuelo creara esa fantasía y le seguí el juego porque era lo más conveniente.

Darien notó la preocupación en su voz, que se volvió aún más obvia en su frase siguiente:

—¿Qué va a hacer ahora con lo que sabe?

—No sé si la entiendo...

—Usamos su apellido y su dirección de correo sin pedir su permiso. Fue imperdonable —dijo ella. —¿Se lo ha contado a alguien?

—Por supuesto que no. Y no me importa que usaran mi apellido y mi dirección. En cierto modo, las cartas de Alexander me salvaron la vida. Quizá le parezca una afirmación exagerada, pero es verdad.

—¿Qué quiere de mi hijo? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—No quiero nada para mí, Serena. Estoy aquí para darle algo a él, para ayudar.

—¿Para ayudar? Seguir con esta mentira sólo servirá para empeorar las cosas.

—No, yo dudo que las empeore. ¿Cómo podría?

—Decepcionando y mintiendo a Alexander —respondió ella.

—Pero ustedes ya le han mentido. Yo he convertido una ficción, en realidad. Soy el padre que quiere.

Serena se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos un instante antes de mirarlo.

—¿Cómo se atreve a jactarse de ello? Usted no es real, y desde luego no es el padre que quiere. Ni él ni yo misma sabemos quién es usted de verdad.

—Estoy aquí para solventar ese problema.

Serena se acercó.

—¿Para qué, señor Chiba? ¿Cómo va a interpretar el papel de ese padre imaginario sin decepcionar a Alexander? Algún día sabrá la verdad.

—¿Cómo?

Ella lo miró.

—¿Cómo sabrá la verdad? —insistió él. —Por lo que me ha contado, las únicas personas que lo sabemos somos usted, su abuelo y yo.

—Y es cierto.

—¿No lo sabe nadie más?

—Nadie.

—¿Y cree que su abuelo se lo va a decir? —Ni mucho menos.

—¿Y su verdadero padre? ¿Teme que pueda aparecer?

—No.

—Entonces, no veo cómo podría enterarse. A no ser que tenga intención de contárselo cuando sea mayor.

La luz de la lámpara traicionó las lágrimas de los ojos de Serena.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Dígame la verdad. ¿Qué pretende de nosotros?

Ella se aferró al poste de la cama con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron. Estaba tan asustada que Darien se levantó, se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

En cuanto sintió su contacto, Serena alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada llena de desconfianza.

—No pretendía asustarla —dijo él.

—No tengo miedo de usted —afirmó.

Darien pensó que era una mujer muy bella. Su piel era pálida y parecía extraordinariamente suave; sus ojos, azules, sabían disimular su inquietud.

—Seguro que ni siquiera ha calculado las complicaciones —continuó ella. —Dice que quiere ser parte de la vida de mi hijo. Pero, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Qué ocurrirá si me niego a que también sea parte de la mía?

—Mire, sé que tenemos mucho que hablar y mucho que pensar. Pero sinceramente, ¿no cree que Alexander estará mejor con un padre?

Serena abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, como si no fuera capaz de negarlo. Sin embargo, contraatacó por otras vías.

—Se marchará —sentenció. —Un día se cansará de la farsa y se marchará. Y cuando se vaya, ¿qué pasará con él?

—No tengo intención alguna de marcharme —afirmó con voz suave pero llena de determinación. —Ni ahora ni nunca. He venido a quedarme. Para siempre.

Serena deseó arrojarle algún objeto. Aquel hombre era arrogante y presuntuoso, pero olía maravillosamente bien, como una brisa fresca en una noche cálida.

No podía huir del efecto que tenía en ella. Cuando bajaba la voz y hablaba con intensidad, la piel se le ponía de gallina. Ni siquiera necesitaba tocarla para que sintiera su presencia física; la había sentido desde el principio, desde que apareció en la casa.

—¿Qué nos está haciendo, señor Chiba? —preguntó con desesperación.

Darien habló con suavidad, despacio, intentando racionalizar y calmarla al mismo tiempo.

—Comprendo que no confíe en mí. Acabo de llegar y todavía no ha descubierto que soy de confianza.

—Está loco...

Serena se alejó y dio la vuelta a la cama.

—¿Quiere que me vaya a otra parte? Ella lo miró.

—¿Adónde? Mi familia se daría cuenta y querría saber por qué he echado a mi marido del dormitorio —contestó.

—Bueno, supongo que podría...

—No. Se ha metido en nuestras vidas y se ha ganado el afecto de todos en una sola noche. Ahora piensan que usted es... lo que dice ser.

—Soy quien digo ser. Darien Chiba. —Pero no es mi marido.

—Yo no he dicho que lo sea; Eso lo ha dicho usted.

—¡Cómo se atreve!

Serena alcanzó un cojín y se lo tiró. Él lo agarró con facilidad, y tuvo que hacer lo mismo cuando le arrojó la colcha.

—Duerma en el banco de la ventana. O en el suelo. Donde prefiera. Yo tengo que levantarme temprano.

—Deberíamos hablar y llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo para que nuestras historias coincidan —recordó él.

Serena alcanzó la lamparita y la dejó en la mesilla de noche de su lado.

—Salga de esta habitación en cuanto me despierte —ordenó. —Y cuando nos quedemos a solas, manténgase tan lejos de mí como sea posible.

Darien se tumbó en el banco y soltó un gemido, como si se hubiera golpeado con la pared. Serena se metió en la cama y pensó que aquélla era la peor noche de toda su vida, pero sabía que no era verdad.

Su peor noche era otra.

La anterior a la boda de Karmesite, una noche que no olvidaría nunca.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para contener un sollozo. Tenía que mantener la calma. Sus problemas acababan de empezar.

Darien había dormido en sitios peores. Una alfombra mullida en una habitación cálida era mucho mejor que los campamentos apestosos de los pescadores o las noches en una tienda de campaña, con temperaturas bajo cero.

Despertó antes del alba y salió de la casa. Yuri corrió hacia él inmediatamente. Tenía el pelo lleno de hojas y trozos de ramas, como si hubiera estado cazando por ahí.

Empezó a limpiarlo y pensó que Serena tenía razón. Estaba preparado para ser el padre de Alexander, pero no se le había ocurrido que también sería el esposo de una mujer que no lo quería.

Minutos después, encontró una bomba de agua y una palangana en una caseta de la parte trasera y se aseó.

Acababa de terminar cuando apareció Andrew, el primo de Serena; encendió la estufa de hierro y puso a calentar una cacerola con agua.

—El primero que llega, enciende el fuego —le informó.

—No recordaba la existencia del agua caliente —dijo Darien. —De hecho, me he llevado una alegría al ver que el agua no estaba congelada... pero descuide, lo recordaré.

Yuri, que esperaba fuera, lo siguió hasta la casa.

Ikuko estaba en la cocina, cortando y preparando un montón de emparedados.

—Nuestros desayunos no son formales —le dijo. —Lo tomamos en el salón... traiga su plato cuando haya terminado.

—Gracias.

Darien se sumó a la cola de los Spangler y se sirvió un plato cuando le llegó el turno. Alexander apareció enseguida y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer después de llevarme al colegio?

Darien había considerado la posibilidad de buscarse un trabajo en el pueblo; pero si iba a vivir allí, sería más lógico que trabajara en la empresa familiar.

—Buscarme un empleo, supongo.

El niño rió.

—No tienes que buscar. En la cervecera hay trabajo de sobra. ¿Verdad, madre?

Darien alzó la mirada y vio que Serena había entrado en el salón con un plato y una taza de café. Su atuendo le llamó la atención inmediatamente, porque llevaba unos pantalones marrones, de hombre; se ceñían a su estrecha cintura de tal forma que recordó su imagen de la noche anterior, con el camisón transparente.

—Yo no me encargo de las contrataciones —respondió ella, con cierto alivio.

—¿Con quién debo hablar? —preguntó Darien.

—Con mi padre —respondió.

Serena casi había terminado con sus huevos fritos cuando en el exterior de la casa sonó una campanilla. Al oírla, se puso una gorra de hombre y dijo:

—Es la carreta que nos lleva a la cervecera. Alexander, tus libros están junto a la puerta principal.

El niño abrazó a su madre, se despidió de ella y se giró hacia Darien.

—Iremos al colegio en la otra carreta —explicó.

Alexander se unió al resto de los niños y

Darien subió a la carreta, que llevaba Amy. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, de color blanco, Alexander presentó a su padre a todos los pequeños que iban llegando.

—Señorita ... le presento a mi padre.

La profesora, una mujer de expresión agradable, le estrechó la mano.

—Encantado de conocerlo, señor Chiba. Soy Margaret Saxton.

—Igualmente, señorita.

—Alexander nos ha hablado mucho de usted. Su hijo estaba deseando que llegara...

—Igual que yo —afirmó, antes de volverse hacia él pequeño. —Pórtate bien, ¿eh?

—Claro...

Alexander sonrió y se despidió. Darien se puso el sombrero y regresó a la carreta. Amy seguía en el pescante, con las riendas en las manos.

—¿Le llevo a la cervecera?

—¿Iba hacia allí?

—No, tengo que ir de compras y ayudar a Karmesite con la colada y las cosas de la casa. Pero no me costaría nada.

—Parece que todos los miembros de su familia saben lo que tienen que hacer...

Amy sacudió las riendas sobre los lomos de los caballos.

—Si teme no encajar en nuestra familia, descuide. Queremos que Serena sea feliz, y no será feliz sin su hombre —afirmó.

Al oír lo de «su hombre», Darien se sentó más recto. Pero le agradó.

—Supongo que les habrá parecido extraño que estuviera fuera tanto tiempo.

—No puedo hablar por todos, pero Molly, mi madre y yo estamos de acuerdo en que tendría buenos motivos para ello. Además, ya está aquí.

—Han sido muy amables conmigo.

—Porque sólo deseamos lo mejor para Serena y para Alexander.

Darien supo que se acercaban a la cervecera cuando vio tres columnas de humo que se alzaban en la distancia. Poco después, distinguió un terreno perfectamente liso con varios edificios de tres y cuatro pisos de altura y otros más pequeños. El mayor de todos era de ladrillo y tenía una cúpula con una veleta.

—Son las oficinas de la empresa —explicó Amy. —Mi padre y mi abuelo viven allí.

La mujer detuvo la carreta. Darien le dio las gracias y bajó con cuidado de apoyar primero la pierna buena.

El patio, muy grande, bullía de actividad. Varios carros tirados por caballos llevaban mercancía hacia una estructura cuya parte delantera estaba abierta, y cuatro hombres descansaban a la sombra de una torre de ladrillo con un reloj.

Darien se dirigió al edificio principal. Una vez allí, abrió las puertas dobles y entró en un vestíbulo silencioso.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 06**

Un hombre con traje le salió al paso.

—He venido a ver a Kenji Tsukino —dijo Darien.

—Le haré saber que ha llegado.

El hombre lo llevó por un corredor tan largo que Darien tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué habría dicho Serena sobre él; a fin de cuentas, se suponía que estaban casados. Como no se habían puesto de acuerdo, corría el riesgo de decir algo que contradijera su historia; pero ya no tenía remedio.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el hombre le preguntó:

—¿Es usted Darien Chiba?

—Lo soy.

—Pase —dijo, señalando una puerta.

Darien entró en un despacho. Esperaba que el padre de Serena estuviera sentado detrás de una mesa, pero lo encontró en un sillón de aspecto cómodo, junto a una mesita llena de documentos y papeles.

—Siéntese, por favor.

Darien se sentó en una butaca y miró a Kenji Tsukino. Rubio y con canas, llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa de trabajo de color pardo.

—Imagino que ha venido a buscar trabajo.

—En efecto, señor.

—¿Sabe algo sobre la producción de cerveza?

—No.

—Pero la bebe. Darien sonrió.

—¿Es un requisito? —preguntó con humor.

Kenji soltó una carcajada.

—Sólo es lo que suele responder la gente cuando viene a pedir trabajo. No todos nuestros empleados son de la familia —explicó, entrelazando los dedos de las manos. —Por cierto, debe saber que su llegada ha despertado mucho interés.

Darien asintió. —Es normal.

—Pero no tanto como al principio —puntualizó Kenji -. Resulta difícil de comprender que un hombre recién casado abandone a su mujer y a su hijo para marcharse a buscar fortuna.

Darien no supo qué decir. Y no lo supo porque él jamás habría abandonado a su mujer y a su hijo.

—Sé que le enviaba dinero —continuó, —pero Serena no necesita dinero; mi nieto y ella están bien en ese sentido. Lo que necesitan es un marido y un padre, respectivamente.

—Lo sé, señor. Es lo que pretendo ser.

—¿No va a decir nada en su defensa?

—¿Qué podría decir? —replicó. —Tendré que volver a ganarme la confianza de Serena, de mi propio hijo y de todos ustedes. Sin embargo, todo hombre merece una segunda oportunidad, ¿no le parece?

—Tendrá que esforzarse mucho para borrar seis años de ausencia. Será un trabajo difícil.

—Pero lo haré.

Kenji lo miró con intensidad, midiéndolo, calculándolo.

—Eso ya se verá. Pero se lo advierto: no les haga daño.

—De ningún modo.

El padre de Serena se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana.

—Comprenderá que el simple hecho de estar casado con Serena no le concede privilegio alguno en esta empresa.

—Espero ganarme el sueldo, como siempre.

—Tendrá que aprender el negocio, lo cual implica mucho esfuerzo y tiempo extra. ¿Será capaz de afrontarlo?

—Lo seré.

—He notado que cojea.

—Mi pierna está bien. Puedo trabajar como cualquier hombre.

Kenji se giró y lo miró.

—Muy bien; empezará a trabajar en el edificio donde preparamos la malta. Mi sobrino Rubeus es el encargado. Será su jefe.

Darien se levantó.

—¿Y dónde está ese edificio?

Rubeus Blackmoon era tan alto como Darien, pero de hombros y pecho notablemente más anchos.

Darien le había visto en la reunión familiar de la noche anterior, aunque todavía no se aclaraba con quién era quién.

—Tendrá que demostrar su valía como el que más.

Rubeus se lo dijo delante de una docena de hombres.

El sudor le aplastaba el cabello contra la frente, y el ruido de los motores, de las poleas y de las cintas transportadoras era tan fuerte que tenía que gritar para hacerse oír. Olía tanto a cebada que casi resultaba insoportable.

—El jefe quiere que aprenda las nociones básicas del trabajo —continuó, —así que hoy se dedicará a mirar y a familiarizarse con el proceso. Mañana irá a los depósitos.

Darien supuso que con lo de jefe se refería a Kenji, y escuchó a Rubeus mientras daba órdenes al resto de los presentes. Aunque en la cervecera trabajaban varias mujeres, allí sólo había hombres; y no tardó en descubrir el motivo: era un trabajo sucio y bajo un calor espantoso, que exigía tener músculos fuertes.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer, a Darien le dolía la cabeza por el olor y las explicaciones sobre depósitos y maquinaria. Para un hombre acostumbrado a vivir al aire libre, todo aquello resultaba caótico y extraño.

Se oyó un silbato y los hombres abandonaron sus tareas. Las máquinas quedaron en silencio y las conversaciones sustituyeron al ruido. Darien cruzó el patio con el resto de los trabajadores y entró en un edificio donde había cubos con manzanas, un barril de cerveza y los emparedados que Ikuko había preparado horas antes.

Rubeus caminó hacia Karmesite y empezó a comer con ella. Darien vio a Serena y se acercó con inseguridad y algo excitado, aunque supuso que Serena no era consciente de lo bien que le quedaban los pantalones y lo mucho que enfatizaban las curvas de sus caderas.

Al verlo, Serena se giró y frunció el ceño. Después, notó que los estaban mirando y le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara a una mesa situada al fondo.

Darien se sentó frente a ella. La pierna le dolía bastante, de manera que la apoyó en un banco antes de desenvolver su emparedado.

—¿Qué trabajo le ha asignado?

—Estoy con la malta. Huele tan fuerte que tendré que acostumbrarme...

Serena echó un vistazo a su alrededor y lanzó una mirada a Karmesite y a Rubeus antes de clavar la vista en él.

—¿Karmesite y Rubeus están casados?

Ella asintió.

—No se preocupe por el olor. Ya cambiará —explicó. —Cuando se le añade el lúpulo, adquiere un aroma más dulce.

—Pensé que Karmesite se quedaba en casa, con su madre...

—Sí, pero viene a traer la comida. —Nunca imaginé que hacer cerveza fuera tan complejo.

—Es todo un arte. Mi abuelo ya debería haberse jubilado, pero mi tío Taiki, que es el verdadero jefe de todo esto, está encantado de que siga siendo el maestro cervecero.

—Pues debo decir que su cerveza es magnífica. Mucho mejor que la que había probado hasta ahora.

—Intentamos abrirnos paso en un mercado dominado por el whisky, la sidra y la cerveza de estilo inglés. No es fácil; pero ahora que tenemos maquinaria, podemos producir más y mejorar el producto.

—¿Mejorarlo?

—En el sentido de conseguir un producto más uniforme —afirmó. —Este año está siendo bueno para nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

—El invierno pasado no fue muy frío. Había poco hielo, lo cual subió los costes de las cerveceras que no tienen neverías. Nosotros las usamos desde hace ocho años, y la exposición de Denver nos ha ofrecido una ocasión magnífica para presentar nuestros productos a todo el país.

Aquélla era la segunda vez que Serena entablaba una conversación relajada con él, y a Darien no le pasó desapercibido que la cerveza había sido el tema central en las dos ocasiones. Serena le recordaba a las mujeres emprendedoras que vivían y trabajaban en Alaska; no eran muchas, pero todas eran inteligentes y capaces y algunas también llevaban pantalones. Sin embargo, a ninguna le quedaban tan bien como a ella; de hecho, la temperatura parecía haber subido desde que la vio.

En ese momento sonó el silbato y Serena se levantó.

—¿Ya ha terminado de comer?

Darien vació su jarra de cerveza.

—Sí. Gracias por sentarse conmigo. —No tenía elección.

Cuando salieron al patio, Serena se alejó hacia uno de los edificios. Darien tomó aliento y volvió al trabajo.

Los días siguientes siguieron más o menos con la misma rutina. Dejaba a Alexander en el colegio, subía a la carreta de Amy, iba a la cervecera y dedicaba diez horas de esfuerzo, con un solo descanso para comer, a demostrar su capacidad.

Cuando anochecía, se sentaba con Alexander a la mesa, frente a Serena, y aprendía lo que se sentía al ser partícipe de las conversaciones y las risas de aquella familia. Ikuko siempre encontraba un momento para acercarse y pedirle opinión sobre algo; y luego se marchaba de improviso, algo típico de ella.

Una noche, estando junto al fuego, la madre de Serena le puso una mano en el hombro y la apartó con rapidez. Minutos después, le dijo a su hija:

—A tu marido le duele la pierna. —Estoy bien, señora.

—Puedo llamar al médico.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No podría hacer nada, salvo darme algo para el dolor. La pierna se me está curando por su cuenta.

—Ponle hielo —dijo Ikuko a Serena. —Después, calienta un saquito de arroz. Se sentirá mejor y le ayudará a dormir. ¿Duerme bien?

—Sí, duermo perfectamente —respondió Darien.

—Lo dudo; parece cansado. Serena, lleva a tu esposo a vuestra habitación. Serena se levantó. —Arriba, Alexander.

El niño guardó sus caballitos de madera en una bolsa.

—Venga, chico —ordenó al cachorro, al que había llamado Felix.

Serena se giró hacia Darien y dijo: —Subiré enseguida.

Cuando ya estaban en la escalera, Alexander comentó a su padre:

—Tengo un caballo que parece del ejército. ¿Lo has visto?

—No, pero espero que me lo enseñes alguna vez...

Darien subió con cuidado, para no hacerse daño en la pierna.

El niño entró en la habitación de su madre, se arrodilló en la alfombra y sacó los caballitos de la bolsa, con Félix a su lado. Darien se acomodó en el sillón y escuchó al pequeño mientras le daba todo tipo de explicaciones sobre sus juguetes.

Serena apareció al cabo de unos minutos y cerró la puerta. Miró a Darien, miró al niño y frunció el ceño. Estando delante de su hijo, no tendría más remedio que fingir y tutearlo.

—Túmbate en la cama —ordenó.

Darien se quitó las botas y se tumbó. Ella puso un cojín en la parte inferior y le dijo que apoyara el pie en él. A continuación, le miró la pierna y acercó el paño lleno de hielo que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Dónde te duele?

Darien se levantó el pantalón para que pudiera ver la cicatriz.

—Está hinchada —dijo ella, sorprendida.

—Está perfectamente.

Serena le puso el hielo.

—Gracias...

Ella apartó la mirada.

—¡Cuéntanos una historia! —exclamó Alexander. —Por favor...

Serena alcanzó una tela de brocado y un artefacto de madera y se sentó en la mecedora.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Darien.

—Un bastidor. Estoy haciendo una colcha para el bebé de mi prima.

—¿Para Karmesite?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Karmesite no tiene hijos. Es para Lita, que está embarazada.

—Vaya, otro hermanito para Paul y Emma...

El hielo le hizo bien y empezó a sentirse mejor, de modo que decidió contarle una historia a Alexander.

—Un invierno, cayó tanta nieve al norte de Skagway que la capa tenía seis metros de profundidad e incluso más que eso hacia el Yukon. Ni yo ni el resto de los mensajeros nos podíamos arriesgar a salir con los perros, de modo que tuvimos que esperar a que se derritiera. Los montones de correo eran tan altos que tuvimos que construir un almacén especial y vigilar las sacas de noche.

—¿Por qué teníais que vigilarlas? —preguntó el niño.

—Porque los periódicos son más valiosos que el oro para la gente que quiere tener noticias del mundo y de su hogar. Además, a veces había dinero en las cartas... y hay gente capaz de robarlo.

—¿Yuri te ayudaba a vigilar?

—Por supuesto, como el resto de mis perros. Un día, nos contaron que un compañero nuestro, harto de las quejas de la gente, quiso quemar todo el correo que guardaba.

—¿Y lo consiguió?

—Le prendió fuego, pero lo apagaron a tiempo y le echaron de la ciudad.

Darien empezaba a tener la pierna entumecida, así que preguntó:

—¿Puedo quitarme el hielo?

Serena se levantó y se lo quitó.

—Traeré el saco caliente —dijo.

Cuando regresó, se lo puso en la pierna.

—¿Es arroz? —dijo él.

—Claro.

—Pues está duro...

—No habrías pensado que lo íbamos a cocinar antes.

—Ah...

Serena soltó una carcajada. Darien se sintió un poco ridículo, pero el sonido de su risa le encantó.

—No tenía idea —explicó él. —No conocía este tratamiento...

—¿Tu madre nunca te puso hielo cuando te dolía el estómago?

—No llegué a conocerla.

Serena le lanzó una mirada solemne.

—¿Por qué? ¿Murió?

—No lo sé.

Ella volvió a la mecedora y alcanzó el bastidor, pero no siguió trabajando en el brocado.

—Crecí en una inclusa —explicó.

—¿Qué es una inclusa? —preguntó Alexander.

—Un orfanato —respondió Serena. —El sitio adonde llevan a los niños sin padres.

—Pero todo el mundo tiene padres...

—Sí, pero algunos se van y otros mueren —dijo Darien.

—Tú no te morirás, ¿verdad, madre?

—Por supuesto que no, cariño. Tu madre goza de tanta salud como los cerdos de tu querido tío Haruka.

Alexander rompió a reír, pero enseguida se puso serio y quiso saber más.

—¿Y dónde estaban tus abuelos y tus tíos? ¿No podías vivir con ellos?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—No tenía a nadie. A nadie que me quisiera.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estuviste en ese sitio?

—Estuve hasta los diez años. Entonces me marché a trabajar a Ontario y fui aprendiz de un médico —contestó.

Alexander lo miró con asombro.

—¿Eres médico?

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—No, sólo aprendí a limpiar heridas y cosas así. Me escapé y me embarqué en un ballenero.

Alexander se levantó de repente.

—¿Viste ballenas?

—Sí, claro que sí...

—¿Y no te tragaron?

—Bueno, ya basta de preguntas —intervino su madre. —Guarda tus juguetes y prepárate para acostarte.

—Está bien... Pero a Jonás se lo tragó una ballena. Lo he leído en un libro.

—Ya te contaré cosas de las ballenas —le prometió Darien.

Alexander se acercó a la cama y declaró:

—Me has metido en la cama otras noches, así que esta vez puedo meterte yo a ti. Pero tienes que quitarte los pantalones y la camisa...

Darien le dio un abrazo y el niño lo tapó con la manta.

—Me los quitaré enseguida. Buenas noches, Alexander.

—Buenas noches, padre.

Serena y el niño desaparecieron de inmediato. El hielo y el calor posterior le habían sentado tan bien a Darien que se sentía más relajado que nunca. Echaba de menos la compañía de Yuri, pero su presencia en el dormitorio de Serena ya era bastante imposición. Además, Yuri no estaba acostumbrado a temperaturas tan altas.

El tampoco lo estaba, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Cerró los ojos. Quería disfrutar un poco más.

Felix se tumbó en el suelo, junto a la cama del niño. Serena acarició la cabeza peluda del perrito, que la miró con sus ojos azules. Entre Darien y él, Alexander era más feliz y estaba más animado que nunca.

—Es una pena que papá no tenga familia, ¿verdad? —dijo el pequeño, con expresión de tristeza. —Nunca había conocido a una persona que no tuviera familia.

Serena pensó que, si Darien había dicho la verdad, era ciertamente triste.

—Hay mucha gente con problemas. Sin embargo, él los superó.

—Pero ya no tiene que estar solo. Ahora nos tiene a nosotros.

Serena le acarició el pelo.

—Claro.

Cabía la posibilidad de que la historia de Darien Chiba fuera una estratagema para ganarse su simpatía, pero a falta de elementos de juicio, Serena había decidido concederle el beneficio de la duda.

Un minuto después, salió del dormitorio, cerró la puerta y bajó a la cocina para llenar una jarra de agua. Cuando entró en su habitación, dejó la jarra junto a la jofaina y miró a Darien, que dormía en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

No tenía derecho a estar allí. Había entrado en sus vidas sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Su presencia era una extorsión porque no podían decir la verdad y desacreditarlo sin exponer a Alexander a las consecuencias de aquella mentira.

Cerró los ojos y respiró a fondo varias veces para mantener la calma.

Se sentía atrapada y culpable. De día, el trabajo y el cuidado de su hijo le permitían escapar de aquella situación, dejar de pensar en ello. Pero al final siempre tenía que enfrentarse a la dura verdad de compartir su habitación con un desconocido que había descubierto su secreto.

De no haber sido por el niño que dormía a pocos metros, habría guardado sus cosas y se habría marchado lejos de allí.

Se miró las manos, vio que temblaban y decidió que no permitiría que Darien Chiba la acobardara. A continuación, se cambió detrás del biombo, se aseó un poco, sacó el edredón y la manta que él estaba usando por las noches y los extendió en el suelo. Pensó que su madre desaprobaría lo que estaba haciendo; pero su madre no sabía que aquel hombre era un desconocido para ella.

—Por favor, levántese de mi cama —dijo, desde una distancia prudencial.

Darien no movió ni un músculo.

Serena se acercó, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y repitió la frase.

—Levántese de mi cama.

El siguió sin reaccionar.

Harta, alcanzó un cojín, le sacudió con él en la cabeza y ordenó:

—¡Fuera!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Darien se sentó en la cama y agarró el cojín de forma instintiva.

Serena no lo soltó de inmediato, de modo que se vio empujada hacia delante y cayó sobre él.

Por suerte, el cojín se quedó entre ellos y evitó que el contacto fuera mayor; pero estaban tan cerca y a ella le entró tanto pánico que le clavó las uñas para intentar escapar.

—¿Qué diablos hace, mujer?

Serena se levantó, retrocedió y apuntó al suelo.

Él la miró y puso los pies en el suelo. El saquito de arroz cayó sobre el colchón. Serena retrocedió un poco más.

—Podría haberme despertado con amabilidad.

Serena respondió con las mismas palabras que él había usado días antes, cuando ella entró en la habitación con el camisón transparente y Darien admiró su cuerpo.

—Podría, sí.

Darien le lanzó una mirada intensa y ella se estremeció, insegura; no conocía a aquel hombre, ni siquiera sabía si era peligroso. Pero un minuto después, él apagó la luz, se levantó de la cama y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

Serena se tumbó en el lado opuesto de la cama. En cuanto se metió bajo la sábana, notó su olor especiado; y al estirar los pies, sintió el calor de la parte donde había estado descansando.

Desesperada, apartó los pies y se dijo que Darien Chiba no tendría más poder sobre ella. Pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Aquel hombre había dado un vuelco a su vida y a su mundo.

Rubeus Blackmoon no contaba con él; Darien se había dado cuenta desde el principio, y suponía que Kenji lo había puesto a sus órdenes para someterlo a la prueba más dura posible. Seguramente pensaba que no merecía ni a Serena ni a Alexander, y que sólo había vuelto con ellos porque en el norte no había tenido suerte.

A Darien no le importaba trabajar tanto como hombres diez años más jóvenes que él; no le importaba el calor sofocante ni terminar con callos en las manos.

Aquel empleo no se parecía nada a los que había desempeñado en el Yukon, pero el trabajo duro no le asustaba; además, suponía un cambio estimulante y gracias a ello estaba aprendiendo el proceso de la fabricación de cerveza.

Durante algún tiempo, Serena se había dedicado a buscar oro; sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión de que aquello era una lotería y decidió ganarse la vida por medios más seguros.

La gente llegaba a pagar más de cincuenta centavos de dólar por cada carta o paquete que se llevaba a algún lugar remoto; era una ocupación difícil y solitaria, siempre expuesta a los peligros de la naturaleza, pero le gustaba y le había permitido ahorrar bastante dinero porque gastaba poco e invertía el resto.

A decir verdad, lo único que le molestaba del trabajo en la cervecera era la actitud despótica de Rubeus.

—Si un oso intenta atacarnos, serás el primero al que llamemos —le había espetado en cierta ocasión. —Pero hasta entonces, limítate a trabajar. El único que piensa aquí soy yo.

Rubeus había reaccionado de esa manera porque le había propuesto que usaran una carretilla más grande para llevar leña. Darien miró al trabajador que estaba a su lado y siguió con lo suyo. Si Rubeus pensaba que podía romper su capacidad de resistencia, estaba muy equivocado.

Aquella mañana, un hombre apareció en el edificio y enseñó unos papeles a Rubeus, que reaccionó con disgusto, como si estuviera demasiado ocupado para hacerse cargo de esos asuntos, y apuntó hacia Darien. El hombre se le acercó y dijo:

—¿Le importaría llevar estas facturas a su esposa?

Darien se limpió las manos en los pantalones y aceptó el encargo. Cruzó el patio, aspiró el aroma fresco de la montaña, y buscó a Serena en las oficinas y en una de las construcciones contiguas. Como no la encontraba, se dirigió a la planta embotelladora, que resultó aún más ruidosa que su lugar de trabajo.

Serena estaba en un pasillo, entre dos cintas transportadoras, charlando con una mujer que llevaba el pelo recogido con un pañuelo rojo. La mujer sonrió al verlo, se excusó rápidamente y se marchó.

—Son para usted —dijo, adoptando el tratamiento que usaba cuando estaban solos.

Serena se quedó con las facturas y las guardó en una carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo.

—¿Qué tal va la fermentación?

—Hago mi parte.

—Ah, hay algo que quería comentarle. ¿Aquí?

—Sí, bueno, supongo que hay demasiado ruido... salgamos fuera.

Ella se giró y lo llevó hacia la parte trasera de la planta.

Justo cuando llegaban al final de otro pasillo, se oyó un chasquido.

Una botella salió disparada desde una de las cintas transportadoras, rebotó en la pared y golpeó a Serena en la cabeza, derribándola; el resto de las botellas cayeron al suelo y se hicieron añicos.

Darien sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo, se agachó y se lo puso en la frente.

—Permítame que la ayude...

Ella le quitó el pañuelo.

—Ya lo hago yo. ¡Pare la cinta! El conmutador está debajo de ese ventilador grande.

Darien obedeció al instante.

Era obvio que estaba más preocupada por las botellas de cerveza que por el golpe que había recibido.

—Deje que le mire...

Serena se sentó.

—Estoy bien.

—Voy a buscar un poco de hielo. Quédese aquí.

Darien salió disparado hacia la nevería. Seguramente había hielo en otra parte, pero era el lugar más seguro para encontrarlo.

Cuando llegó a su destino, buscó una bolsa o un trapo; como no encontró nada, se quitó la camisa, la llenó de hielo y volvió con Serena. Ella ya se había levantado del suelo, pero parecía mareada.

Le dio la camisa con el hielo, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la salida.

—Póngaselo en la cabeza —ordenó.

El primer impulso de Serena fue resistirse y patalear.

—Maldita sea... Serena, deje que la ayude.

—¡Suélteme!

—No sea ridícula.

—¡Suélteme!

Serena le golpeó con tanta fuerza que Darien la soltó.

Ella cayó sentada sobre un montón de basura y lo miró con odio.

Darien vio que tenía sangre en la sien y se apiadó de ella.

—Deje que la lleve a las oficinas. Podrá descansar un poco y le limpiaremos la herida.

En ese momento aparecieron varios hombres, que se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Ha sido culpa de este tipo?

Darien alcanzó la camisa con el hielo y se la puso en la cabeza.

Serena se sintió de repente tan incómoda y avergonzada por la situación, que miró a los hombres y les ordenó que se apartaran un poco de ella.

—Atrás. No me dejáis respirar.

Malachite llegó a verla y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—No estoy segura, pero una botella ha saltado de la cinta y me ha alcanzado.

—Menos mal que antes ha rebotado en la pared. Si no llega a ser por eso, podría haberte matado —dijo Darien, tuteándola como siempre que estaban en público.

Malachite le miró la herida y dijo:

—Tendrán que darte unos puntos. Darien, llévela al médico.

Serena hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No quiero ir al pueblo.

—Lo quieras o no, irás.

Malachite se volvió hacia uno de los jóvenes.

—Helios, avisa a Rubeus y dile que Darien va a llevar a Serena al médico.

A continuación, miró a Darien y añadió:

—Lávese un poco mientras preparo una carreta. Hay camisas limpias en el armario que encontrará en la parte trasera de este edificio.

Darien se aseó, se puso una camisa limpia y salió al patio.

Serena ya estaba esperando en el pescante de una carreta, de modo que se encaramó a ella, alcanzó las riendas y las restalló sobre los caballos.

El doctor Tomoe cortó el hilo sobrante, tras darle cuatro puntos de sutura, y limpió la zona con alcohol.

—Hacía tiempo que no la veía —declaró.

—Se supone que ser supervisora es un trabajo seguro...

El médico miró a Darien de soslayo.

—Los Spangler me dan tanto trabajo que el año pasado pude comprarme un microscopio gracias a ellos —comentó.

Serena se echó hacia delante y se sentó en la camilla.

—No todos los que trabajan en la cervecera son Spangler —le recordó.

—Es cierto. Algunos son familia política —respondió con humor.

—¿Ya puedo volver al trabajo?

El médico se lavó las manos en una palangana.

—No. Quiero que descanse el resto del día y que alguien se encargue de vigilarla. Las heridas en la cabeza no son ninguna broma.

—Pero me siento bien...

Serena se puso en pie y se tambaleó.

Darien y el médico se acercaron para ayudarla, pero ella se apartó inmediatamente de su supuesto marido.

—Está bien. Me iré a casa.

—Vuelva dentro de un par de semanas y le retiraré los puntos.

Darien decidió mantener las distancias con ella y no intentó ayudarla a subir a la carreta. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la casa, se ofreció a llevarla de la mano.

Serena se negó e insistió en caminar sola hasta su dormitorio.

En cuanto entró, cerró la puerta de golpe y dejó a Darien en el pasillo.

—Le diré a su madre que está aquí —dijo él.

Darien bajó enseguida y buscó a Ikuko, que estaba sentada junto a las ventanas que daban al sur, descansando en un sofá y tomando el sol.

Cuando oyó sus pasos, la mujer se giró hacia él.

¿Darien?

—Sí, señora. Serena está en su dormitorio, descansando.

Darien le explicó lo sucedido.

—Entonces, el médico ha dicho que está bien...

—Perfectamente. Sólo tiene que descansar un poco.

—¿Y qué va a hacer usted? ¿Va a volver al trabajo?

Serena decidió decir la verdad. Ikuko había notado la tensión que había entre ellos. Parecía tener una especie de sexto sentido.

—No quiere que me quede con ella.

—Dele tiempo. Ha estado fuera muchos años... Serena es obstinada y muy independiente. Tardará en olvidar el pasado y en recuperar la confianza en usted.

—Sí, lo comprendo.

Ikuko se levantó.

—Acompáñeme a la escalera.

—La acompañaré hasta arriba.

—Es todo un caballero, Darien. Pero también un misterio.

Darien la dejó en el piso de arriba. Después, salió de la casa y subió a la carreta.

A Serena le dolía la cabeza.

Su madre se quedó en el dormitorio mientras ella dormía y luego se marchó para prepararle algo de comer.

Karmesite apareció al cabo de un rato, con una bandeja.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien.

Serena se sentó en la cama y Karmesite le vio los puntos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Cuánto lo siento...

—No es tan grave.

—No te has mirado en un espejo, ¿verdad?

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Karmesite se acercó al tocador y le llevó un espejito.

—Qué horror...

Además de los puntos, Serena tenía un chichón enorme encima del ojo. La ceja se le había hinchado y toda la zona tenía un tono amoratado.

—Tu madre te ha preparado una sopa.

—Mi madre siempre ha creído que la comida lo cura todo —ironizó.

Karmesite le puso una servilleta en el cuello y dejó la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Darien alcanzó la cuchara y probó la sopa de carne y cebada.

Su prima se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Cuando Alexander vuelva del colegio, ¿podrías decirle que me han dado unos puntos y que venga a verme? —preguntó. —No quiero que se entere antes por otras personas y que se asuste sin motivo.

—Por supuesto.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Karmesite añadió:

—No te lo ha hecho él, ¿verdad?


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 08**

Serena dejó la cuchara en el plato, confundida.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Te ha pegado?

Serena frunció el ceño.

—No, claro que no me ha pegado. ¿A qué viene eso, Karmesite?

La preocupación de Karmesite se convirtió en vergüenza.

—No sé... es que había pensado... creí que tu esposo... en fin, los hombres se enfadan a veces y pierden los estribos. Pero olvídalo.

Serena miró a su prima con frialdad. Darien la sacaba de quicio y era todo un problema, pero no podía olvidar su comportamiento de la mañana; había salido corriendo a buscar el hielo y la había cuidado en todo momento.

—¿Por qué has preguntado eso?

Karmesite se levantó y alisó la colcha.

—No lo sé. No conocemos a ese hombre y... bueno, no sé. Tenía que preguntarlo.

—Una botella salió disparada de la cinta transportadora y me dio en la cabeza, nada más. Darien fue a buscar hielo, me cuidó, me llevó al médico y luego me trajo a casa. Esa es la verdad, así que déjaselo bien claro a todo el mundo. No quiero que especulen con cosas raras. Te lo ruego, Karmesite.

—No, claro que no. Discúlpame.

—¿Alguien ha insinuado que me pegó?

—No, no —respondió, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo. —Olvida lo que he dicho, Serena. Lo siento...

—No te preocupes, no me he enfadado contigo. Anda, acércate.

Karmesite se acercó.

Se querían como si fueran hermanas, aunque su relación había cambiado un poco cuando Karmesite se casó con Rubeus; desde entonces, Karmesite dedicaba casi toda su atención a Ikuko, que a fin de cuentas era la hermana de su madre, Luna. Serena suponía que había decidido concentrarse en el cuidado de Ikuko porque así se sentía más útil.

Además, Karmesite había perdido dos niños por dificultades en el embarazo y ya no era la joven animada y despreocupada de antes. Iba a la casa grande todos los días, aunque de vez en cuando sufría alguna de sus jaquecas y se quedaba en su hogar.

—Acércate —insistió, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Karmesite sonrió con debilidad y derramó una lágrima solitaria.

—Termina con la sopa. Tu madre también ha preparado natillas...

Serena tuvo tiempo de echar una siesta antes de que Karmesite le llevara a Alexander. El niño frunció el ceño al ver los puntos.

—No te vas a morir, ¿verdad?

Serena le dio una palmadita en la mano, para tranquilizarlo.

—No, por supuesto que no. Estaré siempre contigo y te veré crecer y tener hijos. Anda, ven aquí y dame un abrazo.

Alexander se subió a la cama y la abrazó con suavidad.

—Estoy bien. Los puntos y el chichón hacen que parezca peor de lo que es.

—¿Te duele?

—Antes me dolía la cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor. Ve con Karmesite y practica un poco tu aritmética. Podrás volver cuando termines de cenar.

El niño tomó a Karmesite de la mano y sonrió a su madre antes de salir de la habitación. Ella cerró los ojos e intentó descansar un poco más, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño.

No estaba acostumbrada a la inactividad, de modo que se puso a pensar en lo sucedido. Se preguntó cuántas botellas se habrían perdido en el accidente y si el embotellado habría continuado después.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Era Darien.

Casi se alegró de oír su voz profunda.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Adelante.

—Ikuko me ha dicho que se encuentra mejor.

—Sí, me envía a Karmesite cada diez minutos. La pobre debe de estar agotada.

—Acabo de verla. Se ha marchado a su casa... llevaba una cesta con comida para su marido —le informó.

—Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado en la cervecera? ¿Han seguido trabajando?

—Sí. Limpiaron los cristales rotos y Malachite me pidió que me quedara a echarles una mano con las cintas transportadoras, para asegurarse de que funcionaban bien.

—¿Cuántas botellas se han perdido?

—Alrededor de cien.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Y las máquinas? ¿Se han estropeado?

—No. Cuando encendimos el motor, iban como la seda. Andrew cree que alguna botella llegó a la cinta en mala posición y provocó el accidente.

—Habrá que buscar una forma de impedir que vuelva a pasar.

Darien se acercó.

—Están considerando la posibilidad de poner protecciones en las cintas.

—No es mala idea.

Serena lo miró. Era evidente que se había lavado y cambiado de ropa. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo.

—¿Ha cenado? —No, he querido verla antes. Serena se tragó su orgullo y dijo: —¿Por qué no sube la comida y cenamos juntos?

Darien la miró con expresión de sorpresa.

—Faltaría más. Vuelvo enseguida.

Diez minutos después, volvió con una bandeja. Serena se había puesto una blusa estampada y una falda y se había sentado junto a la mesita, cerca de la ventana. Era demasiado pequeña para poner la bandeja, de modo que Darien sacó los platos.

A Serena se le hizo la boca agua. El pollo con zanahorias y puré de nabo olía maravillosamente.

—Su madre es una gran cocinera —dijo él, sonriendo. —No había comido tan bien en mi vida.

Lita apareció entonces con dos vasos y una jarra de cerveza.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó. —Tienes un buen chichón... ¿Te duele?

—No, ya no.

—Alexander está cenando con Paul y Emma —le informó.

Lita sirvió la cerveza y se marchó enseguida. Serena probó el pollo, que estaba perfecto, y se dijo que Darien se estaba portando como un caballero. Soportaba su mal humor, se marchaba siempre que se lo pedía y aquel día había demostrado que su preocupación por ella era sincera. Incluso había aceptado uno de los trabajos más duros de la empresa sin protestar. Otros hombres se habrían marchado de allí en la primera semana.

—Quiero darle las gracias por lo de hoy. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

Darien tragó el bocado que se había llevado a la boca, bebió un poco y se encogió de hombros.

—Soy yo quien debe darle las gracias; sé que decir eso le habrá costado mucho —declaró. —Y de todas formas, sólo hice lo que habría hecho cualquiera en mi lugar.

Serena se sentía tan incómoda en su presencia que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, pero se obligó.

—Hace que me sienta atrapada...

Darien dejó el tenedor en el plato, apretó los labios y asintió al cabo de unos segundos.

—No calculé que la situación sería tan difícil para usted; pero he intentado ser sincero desde el principio... no soy ni complicado ni misterioso. Si me mirara, se daría cuenta de que soy tan transparente como el agua.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Siempre he estado solo. No llegué a conocer a mis padres. Cuando leí las cartas de Alexander, volví a sentir la necesidad de tener una familia y, simplemente, no pude resistirme a la tentación.

Serena se mantuvo en silencio. No es que fuera insensible a sus dificultades, a su infancia en el orfanato y todo lo demás, pero eso no justificaba lo que había hecho.

Tomó el tenedor y siguió comiendo. Él hizo lo mismo.

Tras unos minutos sin hablar, le preguntó:

—¿No pensó que no hacía esto por Alexander sino por usted? Puede que su necesidad de cariño sea tan intensa que imaginó que mi hijo necesitaba un padre. Puede que usted lo necesite más a él que él a usted.

Darien dio un trago largo de cerveza y se lamió los labios. Cuando volvió a mirarla, sus ojos brillaron a la luz.

—Bueno, es evidente que Alexander tiene a muchas personas que lo quieren. Tiene una gran familia... y una madre maravillosa —añadió, bajando la voz.

Serena no supo por qué, pero sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—Y es posible que yo lo necesite más que él a mí —continuó. —Pero de todas formas, necesita un padre. Como cualquier niño.

—Muchos niños crecen sin padre...

—Pero yo podía evitarlo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Darien llevó los platos a la cocina. Alexander llegó con sus caballitos de madera y se puso a jugar encima de la colcha. El perrito se tumbó en la alfombra y se quedó dormido, al igual que Serena.

Al cabo de un rato, Darien regresó. Llevaba un libro de pastas verdes.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —pregunto Alexander.

Serena se despertó.

—Un ejemplar de El príncipe y el mendigo, de Mark Twain; lo he encontrado en las estanterías —contestó. —¿No lo has leído?

Alexaner sacudió la cabeza.

—No...

—Andrew lo encargó el año pasado, cuando se publicó —explicó Serena. —Creo que el único que lo ha leído es él.

—¿Nos lo leerás? —preguntó el niño.

Darien miró a Serena, que asintió.

—Está bien. Pero antes, tenemos que sacar a tu perro...

Cuando volvieron, acercó la mecedora a la cama y se sentó.

—¿Qué tal la pierna? —preguntó ella.

—Luego me pondré un poco de hielo.

Darien puso la pierna en alto, abrió el libro y empezó a leer el cuento del joven mendigo que había nacido en Londres. Cuando llegó a la parte donde decía que los Canty no querían a su hijo, Alexander frunció el ceño; pero luego, a medida que la historia avanzaba, se interesó mucho más.

Serena disfrutó de la narración y del efecto que tenía en su hijo. Alexander estaba tan embelesado que dejó de jugar con los caballitos.

No podía negar que Darien era una buena influencia para él. Le leía cuentos y le ayudaba con los deberes; y a su vez, Alexander pensaba que Darien era lo mejor del mundo.

Serena tenía motivos de sobra para sentir resentimiento; se había ganado el afecto de su hijo en unos cuantos días, y parecía quererlo tanto como a ella, que lo había cuidado desde que nació. Pero no le guardaba rencor. Bien al contrario, a veces se preguntaba qué habría pasado si Darien hubiera sido realmente su esposo; y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que habrían sido una pareja feliz.

Cuando miraba a Sammuel y a Hotaru, a Haruka y a Michiru, a Molly y a Neflyte, a Andrew y a Lita, se preguntaba qué se sentiría al estar enamorada; los veía besarse, acariciarse, y sentía una mezcla de incomodidad, curiosidad y envidia. Pero por otra parte, no necesitaba a un hombre que le dijera lo que debía hacer; y no quería a nadie que le pidiera más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Alexander se quedó dormido y Darien cerró el cuento.

—Lo llevaré a la cama.

Ella asintió.

—¿Podría acercármelo un momento?

Darien lo tomó en brazos y se acercó. Serena acercó la cabeza al pequeño y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y en la frente.

Las miradas de los dos adultos se encontraron en ese momento. Serena sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el pecho y en el estómago, y su respiración se aceleró durante unos segundos.

Desconcertada, pensó que sería cosa del golpe y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, admiró los labios y la mandíbula de Darien e inhaló su aroma a jabón. Fue una sensación tan intensa que la pilló desprevenida. Casi no podía respirar.

Darien inclinó la cabeza y los hombros hacia delante, como si se encogiera sobre Alexander en un gesto protector; pero Serena tuvo la certeza absoluta de que no se trataba de eso.

Darien Chiba quería besarla.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 09**

No pudo apartarse, ni cerrar los ojos, ni hacer otra cosa que sentir un calor extraño y una necesidad tan apremiante que tuvo pánico. Durante unos segundos, pensó que se iba a desmayar.

Darien estaba tan cerca que podía notar el aroma de su pelo y sentir su respiración en la cara. Cuando la besó, el contacto fue más suave y cariñoso de lo que había imaginado. El corazón de Serena latía tan deprisa y la experiencia le gustó tanto que se preguntó si aquello sería real.

Nunca la habían besado de esa forma. Pero a fin de cuentas, los únicos hombres que la habían besado eran sus hermanos y su padre.

Si aquel beso se parecía a lo que sus hermanas y primas compartían con sus maridos, entendía perfectamente que estuvieran fascinadas con ellos. Y tal vez por la presencia de Alexander, o quizá por la dulzura de las manos de Darien, el miedo que había sentido desapareció.

Entreabrió los labios y decidió dejarse llevar por la magia del momento.

Darien no había tenido intención de besarla. Naturalmente, lo había pensado muchas veces; Serena tenía la boca más bonita y los labios más tentadores que había visto, y no pasaba un segundo en su presencia sin que deseara tomarla entre sus brazos y rendirse a la tentación. Pero hasta entonces, siempre se había contenido.

Ni siquiera entendía que se entregara a él con tanta facilidad. Serena había mantenido las distancias desde el principio, y sin embargo, ahora le dejaba hacer y se mostraba receptiva y dispuesta.

La deseaba con toda su alma, pero se sintió culpable y pensó que se estaba aprovechando de ella.

Muy a su pesar, dejó de besarla. Serena abrió los ojos y él notó un destello de deseo y vergüenza en su mirada.

—Será mejor que lleve al niño a su dormitorio.

Darien salió de la habitación y metió a Alexander en la cama. Paul ya estaba dormido, así que apagó la luz; pero necesitaba unos minutos para tranquilizarse y pensar en lo que había pasado, de modo que se sentó en una silla y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Al ver los juguetes, los libros, las alfombras del suelo y las siluetas de los pequeños en la oscuridad, pensó en la inclusa donde había crecido y en la sala inhóspita donde dormía. En invierno era terrible: primero sonaba una campana para indicarles que debían desnudarse y prepararse para dormir; luego sonaba otra para que se acostaran; y finalmente, aparecía el director, un hombre alto y flaco, siempre vestido de negro, que los amonestaba sistemáticamente y apagaba las luces antes de marcharse.

La sala era tan oscura que los niños más pequeños y los recién llegados rompían a llorar con frecuencia. Algunos rezaban y pedían ropa para protegerse del frío intenso o una familia que los quisiera.

Darien volvió a mirar a Alexander y a Paul y pensó que a aquellos niños no les faltaría nada.

Su familia siempre estaría allí para cuidarlos. Y ahora, gracias a él, Alexander también tenía lo único que le faltaba, un padre.

Al pensar en el cariño que recibía de aquel pequeño, se dio cuenta de que había adquirido una responsabilidad enorme. Debía estar a la altura de su afecto. Y lo estaría, costara lo que costase. Porque ya no era el mismo; incluso se sentía mejor persona desde que se veía a través de sus ojos.

Darien salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Serena se levantó de la cama. Ya no estaba mareada ni le dolía la cabeza. Su nerviosismo no tenía nada que ver con el golpe que había recibido, sino con lo que había pasado unos minutos antes con Darien.

No quería analizar lo sucedido. No quería pensar en ello. Pero recordó su beso sin poder evitarlo y supo que no podía quedarse allí; necesitaba despejarse, aclararse las ideas.

Alcanzó una bata, se la puso y se dirigió hacia la escalera trasera. Su abuelo, que todavía llevaba ropa de día, apareció en el corredor.

—Buenas noches. Precisamente iba a ver cómo estabas.

Serena se alegró mucho de verle.

—Estoy bien. Me dirigía a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche caliente. ¿Por qué no me acompañas? —preguntó.

Artemis fue con ella hasta la cocina. Una vez dentro, Serena encendió la luz, avivó las brasas del fuego y puso leche a calentar.

El se sentó a la mesa, y ella, a su lado.

—Tienes las mejillas coloradas.

—Será por el calor de la cocina —se justificó.

—Los puntos tienen buen aspecto.

Ella sonrió a regañadientes.

—Sí, y un color precioso —ironizó.

—Todos me han dicho que estabas bien, pero quería asegurarme.

Serena se levantó y sirvió dos tazas de leche antes de volver con Artemis.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué tal te va con Darien?

Ella cerró las manos alrededor de su taza y miró hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca; pero la casa estaba en silencio.

—Todo esto es muy extraño, abuelo. Trabaja con nosotros, come en nuestra mesa, se mezcla con la familia y pasa las noches en mi dormitorio.

Artemis dio unos golpecitos en la mesa antes de hablar.

—Lo siento mucho, Serena. Nunca imaginé que se presentaría en esta casa. Pero es un buen tipo, ¿no te parece?

Serena respondió en un susurro.

—Aunque así sea, todo esto es una gran mentira. ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Va a quedarse para siempre? No dejo de pensar en ello... ¿Y qué pasará con mi vida? Ya no tengo intimidad. Yo no elegí a ese hombre por marido. ¿Qué ocurriría si quisiera casarme con otra persona?

—¿Quieres casarte?

Serena apoyó los codos en la mesa.

—No, pero quiero ser libre, quiero poder elegir —le respondió, mirándolo a los ojos. —Además, no sé si tengo más miedo a que se quede o a que se marche y rompa el corazón a Alex.

Artemis asintió.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

En ese instante oyeron unos pasos. Era Darien.

—Quieren saber qué hacer conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó. —Bueno, será mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta al perro. No he podido hacerlo antes.

Serena y su abuelo se miraron.

Cuando Darien regresó, alcanzó un pedazo de pan y se lo dio al animal.

—¿Han llegado a alguna conclusión?

—Sabe perfectamente que nos tiene entre la espada y la pared —contestó Serena. —Y sigo sin entender por qué.

Darien entró en la despensa y salió con una jarra de cerveza. A continuación, alcanzó una silla y se sentó con ellos.

—Le he dado mis razones una docena de veces, pero no me cree —declaró, echándose hacia delante. —Siento haberla colocado en esta situación; sinceramente, no quería que se sintiera atrapada por mi culpa... pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Alexander es feliz y no sería capaz de robarle esa felicidad.

—¿Y yo? ¿No importo nada? —preguntó Serena.

—¿Tanto le molesta mi presencia? Tal vez no esté enfadada por eso, sino porque ha descubierto que no le molesta tanto como creía. O porque siente cierto cariño por mí.

Serena supo que se refería al beso y se preguntó si seducirla formaba parte de su plan.

—Veo que tiene una opinión muy buena de sí mismo —ironizó. —Pero dígame, ¿por qué querría yo estar casada con usted?

Darien dio otro trago de cerveza y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Serena, hay algo que no me puede negar. Antes tenía miedo de esta situación; pero ahora tiene más que antes. Y sabe por qué.

—No tengo miedo de usted.

Darien dejó la jarra en la mesa.

—Entonces, tendrá miedo de sí misma; pero lo tiene —afirmó. —Y es por ese beso.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Serena se ruborizó y lanzó una mirada rápida a su abuelo.

Artemis parecía tan divertido con la situación, que le molestó todavía más.

Pero Darien resultó ser más franco de lo que había imaginado. E insistió.

—Ese beso te ha dado miedo, es evidente. Y sospecho que es porque te ha gustado.

Serena intentó defenderse.

—No sabes lo que dices; no me conoces. Ha sido un error, ha sido... —declaró, intentando encontrar las palabras. —Este acuerdo no funciona.

Darien asintió con firmeza.

—Eso es verdad. Debo admitir que la perspectiva de seguir durmiendo en el suelo no me agrada mucho.

Serena volvió a mirar a Artemis. Parecía fascinado, pero hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura y ponerse serio.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar una solución —intervino.

Como no tenía nada que perder, ella apoyó las manos en la mesa, se giró hacia su abuelo y dijo:

—Adelante, te escucho.

Artemis dio unos golpecitos con los dedos.

—Veamos... ¿por qué no os buscáis una casa para vosotros solos? Cerca del pueblo hay algunas muy bonitas; o podríais construir una aquí, junto a las otras. De esa forma mantendríais las apariencias y tendríais habitaciones separadas.

Darien se frotó las manos, pensativo.

—No me importaría construir una casa.

Serena no fue de la misma opinión.

—Llevo toda mi vida en este lugar, al igual que Alexander. Nunca he deseado vivir por mi cuenta. Aquí, con mi familia, me siento segura.

—En tal caso, podríamos decir que lo nuestro va mal y que no podemos seguir así —declaró Darien. —Y yo me marcharé a vivir por mi cuenta.

Serena consideró su propuesta. Todo el mundo sabía que su supuesto marido había estado lejos durante varios años, así que nadie se extrañaría si decidían separarse; a fin de cuentas, sólo una santa se lo habría perdonado.

—Lo pensaré.

Artemis se echó hacia atrás.

—Hay otra cuestión que debemos tratar —anunció. —Si mañana te duele la cabeza o sigues cansada, quiero que te quedes en casa.

—Ya veremos cómo me siento cuando me levante.

—En ese caso, ahora os dejo solos. Buenas noches...

Su abuelo se levantó y salió de la cocina.

Serena alcanzó las dos tazas vacías.

—¿Por qué ha dicho eso delante de él? —pregunto en voz baja.

—Porque no tengo nada que ocultar.

—¿Insinúa que yo sí?

—Ambos lo sabemos. No lo niegue.

Serena hizo caso omiso del comentario y se alejó.

—Por cierto, ¿qué quería decirme esta mañana, antes de que sufriera el accidente? Ella dejó las tazas en la pila. No estaba de humor para hablar con él, pero esa conversación era menos comprometida que la del beso.

—El abuelo quiere que venga conmigo a Denver. No ha sido idea mía —explicó. —Varios miembros de la familia van a ir a la exposición. Algunos estarán unos días y luego volverán a casa, pero yo permaneceré todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué quiere que vaya? —Porque cree que estaré más a salvo si está conmigo.

Darien la miró con perplejidad, pero también con satisfacción.

—¿Confía en mí hasta ese punto?

—Aparentemente.

Serena pensó que su abuelo hacía bien al confiar en él. Y eso era lo peor de todo. Lo sucedido aquel día lo demostraba, al igual que la manera en que trataba a Alexander.

—¿Y usted? ¿También confía en mí?

Ella eligió las palabras con cuidado. En el fondo, sabía que Darien estaba en lo cierto; no tenía miedo de él, sino de sí misma y de lo que pudiera hacer.

—Algunos hombres se tienen que quedar a trabajar en la cervecera, y quiero que Alexander me acompañe una temporada; irá con Lita, cuando lleve a sus hijos —comentó. —Sé que voy a tener mucho trabajo, y me sentiría mejor si usted estuviera en Denver y me ayudara con él.

Darien se levantó y recogió los restos de pan que el perro había esparcido por el suelo.

—Estaré encantado de cuidar de Alexander... y de usted. Pero dígame, ¿en qué consiste exactamente esa exposición?

—Es un acontecimiento de importancia nacional. Va gente de todo el país —respondió. —Este año habrá empresas mineras y de ferrocarriles, además de muchos espectáculos de artistas. Hasta la Wells Fargo patrocina un teatro...

—No me lo puedo ni imaginar.

—Muchos de los Estados de la Unión organizan exposiciones regionales. Pero esto es más importante, porque es de carácter nacional.

—Estoy deseando ir...

Serena respiró a fondo. Las cosas no podían ir peor. Su vida había cambiado de repente y tenía la sensación de ir en un tren a toda velocidad, sin saber adónde se dirigía; pero sabría cuidar de su hijo y de sí misma.

Se prometió que descubriría las intenciones verdaderas de Darien, aunque todo parecía indicar que sólo quería lo que ya había dicho: pertenecer a una familia y demostrar a Alexander que tenía un padre que lo quería. A fin de cuentas, no tenía nada que ganar. Incluso si la engañaba hasta el punto de lograr que se casara con él, no llegaría a ninguna parte en la empresa de su abuelo; su padre y sus hermanos tenían todo el poder.

De todas las posibilidades, la que más le asustaba era la primera. Porque si resultaba ser un hombre honrado y cariñoso, un hombre tan bueno e idealista como para ofrecer su amor al hijo de otro, no sabría qué hacer; no podría odiarlo ni resistirse a él ni luchar contra su afecto.

Al final, la única persona que viviría en una mentira sería ella.

Serena sintió tal angustia en el pecho que se dio una palmada para poder respirar. Al verla, Darien se acercó y extendió los brazos, como temiendo que estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Por favor, no me toque —rogó.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es su cabeza?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, voy a tumbarme.

Darien dejó la jarra en la pila, junto a las tazas; después, apagó la luz y los rescoldos de la cocina y la siguió a escasa distancia por las escaleras.

Serena estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Parte de su nerviosismo se debía a su presencia, lo cual era comprensible; pero había algo más.

Había algo que la estaba devorando por dentro, algo que la mantenía más cauta y más tensa de lo normal. Tal vez fuera que Alexander no era el único que le quería. Tal vez había llegado a odiarlo tanto que ahora, al descubrir que ella también lo necesitaba, no sabía qué hacer.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Las semanas siguientes transcurrieron deprisa. Había que trabajar mucho para preparar la exposición y la familia se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a ello.

Pasaron el sábado etiquetando las botellas; y como la cervecera no funcionaba a pleno rendimiento ese día, los niños se acercaron y echaron una mano a los mayores.

Al día siguiente, cuando salieron de la iglesia, Kakyu Kou vio a Serena y a Darien y les salió al paso.

—¡Serena! Me ha sorprendido ver a toda tu familia en la iglesia —declaró la mujer.

Kakyu miró a Darien y sonrió por debajo de su pamela adornada con margaritas.

—Supongo que éste debe de ser tu marido. ¿No vas a presentarnos?

Seiya Kou se acercó a su esposa y Serena lo saludó con una sonrisa breve. Años antes, cuando terminaron los estudios en Ruby Creek, Seiya y Serena salieron juntos en varias ocasiones e incluso una vez fueron a merendar al río. Poco después, ella le dijo que no estaba interesada; y a la primavera siguiente, él se casó con Kakyu.

—Kakyu, Seiya, os presento a mi marido, Darien Chiba. Darien, te presento a dos viejos amigos del colegio, Kakyu y Seiya Kou.

Los hombres se estrecharon la mano.

—Debo decir que todo el pueblo ha estado hablando de su vuelta —dijo Kakyu a Darien. —Algunos nos empezábamos a preguntar si verdaderamente existía el señor Chiba.

Kakyu lo dijo con buen humor y una sonrisa, pero Serena supo que se lo había preguntado en serio. Siempre había sido una cotilla.

—Soy muy real, señora Kou —dijo él.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

—En cualquier caso, bienvenido a Ruby Creek —intervino su esposo.

Seiya tomó del brazo a Kakyu y los dos se marcharon. Cuando ya estaban suficientemente lejos, Yaten se acercó a Darien y le dijo en voz baja:

—Kakyu siempre ha tenido celos de Serena, porque estuvo saliendo con Seiya en la adolescencia.

Serena pellizcó a su hermano.

—Siempre has sido un hermanito molesto. ¿Lo sabías? —declaró. —Bueno, volvamos a casa. Se acerca la hora de comer.

La comida del domingo resultó tan ruidosa como la primera cena de Darien en la casa de los Spangler. Al cabo de un rato, cuando estaba junto al joven Helios, le tomó el pelo porque estaba comiendo demasiado _apfelstrudel_ y no iba a dejar nada a los demás.

—Mi madre lo hace con las mejores manzanas. Yo la ayudo a recogerlas, de modo que tengo derecho a porciones más grandes —se defendió.

Darien se giró hacia Michiru, alzó su plato vacío y le dijo:

—Le doy mi palabra de que la ayudaré a recoger manzanas.

—Todavía no es temporada —respondió la mujer. —Pero a su debido momento, le prometo que se subirá a los manzanos con una de nuestras escaleras.

—¿Y ahora me dará una porción más grande? Mi palabra es tan buena como la de cualquiera...

Helios le sirvió un buen pedazo.

—Tenga, ya lo tiene. Y deje de protestar —se burló.

Darien sonrió.

—No había comido tan bien en mi vida...

Serena contempló toda la escena desde la entrada del salón. Darien se había integrado en sus vidas y en su familia con una facilidad sorprendente. Pero no tenía nada de particular, porque todos sus familiares eran personas encantadoras, fiables, decentes y de buen corazón; o casi todos.

Molly y Neflyte se encontraban a poca distancia de Darien. Neflyte le había puesto una mano alrededor de la cintura y le estaba diciendo algo al oído que le provocó una sonrisa. Molly se volvió hacia él y lo miró con tanta adoración que Serena sintió un acceso de nostalgia. En mitad de aquel caos, entre toda aquella gente, la pareja parecía tener su propio espacio, una isla desierta donde eran felices.

Los envidió tanto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

A pocos metros de ellos estaba Karmesite, sola. Ni sonreía ni se había unido a ninguna conversación. Cuando llegó a la mesa donde estaban sirviendo el postre, pidió dos platos y se los llevó.

Serena caminó hasta la entrada del comedor y vio que Karmesite le daba uno de los platos a Rubeus, que estaba sentado con Artemis, Haruka, Malachite y varios hombres más. Rubeus miró a su esposa, pero ella apartó la mirada; después, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado y ella se sentó.

Minutos después, Serena entró en el comedor.

—Karmesite, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme?

Karmesite se giró hacia su esposo. Rubeus lanzó una mirada casi desafiante a Serena, pero asintió y siguió hablando con los hombres. Karmesite se levantó y se acercó a su prima.

—¿Con qué quieres que te ayude?

—No es nada importante. He pensado que podríamos salir y charlar un rato sobre las dos semanas que tenemos por delante.

En el exterior hacía más fresco y soplaba una brisa ligera. Yuri y el cachorro se acercaron a olisquearlas. Félix empujó a su compañero, y el perro grande respondió con un lametazo. Hacían una pareja tan divertida que Serena rió; pero al girarse hacia Karmesite, vio que su prima no la acompañaba en las risas. De hecho, su expresión no tenía el menor asomo de humor.

Serena extendió un brazo para apartarle un mechón que le caía de la frente. Al hacerlo, descubrió una cicatriz descolorida que Karmesite había tratado de ocultar con polvo de arroz.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Su prima dio un paso atrás y volvió a soltarse el mechón.

—Nada, una tontería. Se cayeron unas jarras y una me dio en la cabeza.

—Debió de dolerte... lo sé por experiencia.

—No fue para tanto. Tendría que andar con más cuidado.

Serena tuvo la sensación inquietante de que no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Además, Karmesite estaba mucho más delgada de lo normal para la moda de la época, y eso que las mujeres de los Spangler no se ponían corsé ni evitaban la comida.

Empezaba a pensar que Rubeus era el responsable de ello.

—¿Eso es verdad? ¿Sólo fue un accidente?

—Sí, claro.

—Y tu marido no tuvo nada que ver.

Karmesite palideció. Tomó de la mano a su prima y se la apretó con fuerza.

—No, nada. Fue un descuido mío. No vuelvas a decir eso, por favor.

—Sólo estoy preocupada por ti.

—Pero no se lo digas a nadie más, te lo ruego...

La actitud de Karmesite aumentó las sospechas de Serena. Pero quería creerla; necesitaba creerla. No se sentía con fuerzas de afrontar otra cosa.

—Está bien, como quieras.

—Tengo entendido que os marcháis mañana a primera hora...

—Sí. Nos adelantaremos una semana para ir preparándolo todo. Os estoy muy agradecida a Amy, a mi madre y a ti por quedaros con Alexander y cuidar de él hasta que venga a Denver. Sé que lo voy a extrañar...

—Naturalmente. Pero estará bien, no te preocupes. Sabes que quiero a tu hijo como si fuera mío...

—Sí, lo sé.

El cariño de Karmesite por Alexander no era ningún secreto. Tras perder a los dos hijos que esperaba, había derivado su sentimiento maternal hacia los niños de la familia. Cuidar de ellos la ayudaba a superar el dolor.

—Tu marido es amable con él, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Serena asintió.

—Sí.

—¿Y contigo? ¿Te trata bien?

—Sí. Es todo un caballero.

—Tienes suerte de que haya vuelto, Serena —observó. —Vuestra relación es interesante... tantos años sin él y ahora, de repente... en fin, no sé. Supongo que envidio tu capacidad de perdonar.

Serena se giró hacia las montañas y contempló los bosques; pero no los estaba mirando de verdad.

Pensaba que su capacidad de perdonar no tenía nada que ver con el asunto.

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de un detalle importante; durante las semanas transcurridas desde la aparición de Darien, su ira había desaparecido casi por completo. Cuando pensaba en él, cuando se sentaban a comer juntos y cuando le veía besar a Alexander en la cabeza o llevarlo a la cama, ya no estaba enfadada.

Su armadura se había disuelto entre las historias que contaba y las noches de oír su respiración pausada en la habitación a oscuras. Pero al perder sus defensas, se sentía más sensible y frágil que nunca.

Darien Chiba había abierto una grieta en su mundo. Si no la cerraba a tiempo, estaría completamente perdida.

Los Spangler fueron de los primeros en llegar. Naturalmente, las empresas mineras y de ferrocarriles se instalaron en el pabellón principal de la exposición, un edificio elegante de ladrillo y hierro que cubría casi dos hectáreas de terreno.

Los trabajadores no dejaban de entrar y salir con mercancías, a cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

La pequeña ciudad del oeste parecía una metrópoli en la zona de la exposición. Los Spangler consiguieron un terreno en una zona buena, junto a la pastelería y panadería de un alemán bastante regordete; según la información de la guía, el hombre tenía una tienda en la ciudad, a diez minutos de allí.

A todos les pareció una coincidencia muy conveniente, porque sus panes, dulces y helados serían un complemento perfecto para la cerveza y la comida tradicional de los Spangler. Los visitantes podrían comer, beber y tomar postre en el exterior, donde los toldos de colores los protegerían del sol de julio.

Al otro lado, también según la guía, se iba a instalar un puesto de los navajos con telas y cestería de su tribu.

Darien estudió un momento el mapa de la exposición y dijo:

—Somos la única cervecera.

Serena sonrió.

—Exacto.

Él miró el cielo.

—Mediados de julio y calor... sospecho que la gente va a tener mucha sed.

—Empieza a entender por qué nos interesa tanto.

Serena se giró hacia el establecimiento del señor Baur, el alemán, y añadió:

—Y tendrán cerca los helados...

Darien rió.

—Es una lástima que todavía no haya abierto.

—Podríamos ir a su tienda esta tarde. —Me encantan sus ideas, señora —bromeó él, guiándole un ojo.

Serena sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Bueno, entremos a comprobar que las máquinas de hielo están funcionando —se apresuró a decir. —Hoy hace mucho calor.

Cuando el sol ya empezaba a ponerse, habían trabajado tanto que estaban cansados y cubiertos de sudor. Yaten y Sammuel no habían empezado a trabajar hasta el mediodía, así que convencieron a Serena para que se marchara a comer y a descansar.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo —le aseguró Sammuel. —Helios y el tío Mamachite harán el turno de noche.

Como ya habían terminado con la instalación y todos los productos estaban en su sitio, los Spangler optaron por ser cautos. El recinto de la exposición estaba vigilado y vallado, pero decidieron que siempre hubiera alguien en su pabellón.

—Está bien. Hasta mañana...

Darien se ofreció a acercarse a las caballerías, que estaban cerca, y pasar a buscarla después con una calesa; pero Serena no quiso esperar y lo acompañó.

La noche ya había descendido sobre las montañas y la temperatura había bajado varios grados cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad. El cielo era un mar de tonos rojizos y morados, y en las calles había poco tráfico.

Darien detuvo la calesa delante del hotel y bajó para abrirle la portezuela contraria. Sin embargo, Serena se le adelantó.

—Entre —dijo él. —Voy a llevar la calesa a los establos.

Serena le dio las gracias, entró en el establecimiento y se detuvo en el mostrador para pedir agua caliente. Los Spangler habían reservado las plantas cuarta y quinta del Hotel Centennial, pero ya no quedaba ni una sola habitación disponible, así que Serena y Darien habían optado por compartir dormitorio. De todas formas, no habrían podido dormir por separado sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Y si habían sobrevivido a las semanas anteriores, dos más carecían de importancia.

Por suerte, el cuarto de baño estaba vacío. Era grande y tenía tres bañeras separadas por paredes, pero en ese momento no había nadie y se alegró de estar a solas.

Se desnudó y se metió en el agua caliente. Ya había terminado y se dirigía a la habitación, envuelta en su bata, cuando se cruzó con Darien. Su supuesto marido miró sus pies descalzos con apreciación.

—He pedido que nos suban la cena —le informó. —Pero podemos cenar en el salón del hotel, si lo prefiere.

—No, prefiero quedarme en el dormitorio. No me apetece vestirme... —dijo ella. —Es decir, no me apetece vestirme para salir...

Darien rió.

—Sí, ya la había entendido.

Serena se puso unos pantalones y una camisa y se cepilló el pelo. Minutos después, llamaron a la puerta y abrió. Era Darien, que volvía del cuarto de baño con una toalla al cuello; iba desnudo de cintura para arriba, y su pelo todavía goteaba.

Serena retrocedió, pero no pudo apartar la vista de él. El día del accidente en la embotelladora, había notado que tenía el cuerpo fibroso, puro músculo, de un hombre que siempre había vivido en la intemperie y que viajaba cientos de kilómetros sin más ayuda que su voluntad y unos cuantos perros; pero cinco semanas de disfrutar de las comidas de su madre y de la tía Setsuna, lo habían mejorado.

Cuando alzó el brazo para secarse el pelo, Serena se quedó sin aliento. Y cuando se dio la vuelta y se inclinó un poco para mirarse en el espejo de la cómoda, descubrió que su espalda era tan bella como todo lo demás.

No era ni la segunda ni la tercera vez que veía a Darien sin camisa; a veces, Alexander llamaba al dormitorio y él se levantaba para abrir, porque el pequeño tenía prohibido entrar sin llamar antes. Pero Serena nunca le había dedicado atención. No hasta entonces. Ni de esa manera.

—Ha ganado peso —observó.

Darien se peinó.

—Estuve con fiebre antes de volver a Estados Unidos. Supongo que al principio estaba más delgaducho de lo normal.

—Pues ya no lo está.

Cuando se terminó de peinar, Darien se giró hacia ella y se secó los hombros. Su pecho tenía un vello oscuro y de aspecto suave que descendía hasta su estómago.

Lanzó la toalla al perchero, donde se quedó colgada, y dijo:

—Espero que le guste la trucha.

—¿Cómo?

—Hacía tiempo que no tomaba pescado, y las truchas de las montañas me encantan —respondió. —Es lo que he pedido. Para cenar.

—Ah, claro... sí, claro que me gusta. Las truchas son deliciosas.

Como el equipaje estaba amontonado contra una pared, Darien tuvo que rebuscar para encontrar lo que quería.

Cuando localizó su maleta, la abrió encima de la cama y empezó a guardar la ropa en los cajones de la cómoda.

Serena no dejaba de admirar los movimientos de sus músculos.

—He observado que ya no cojea tanto.

—Todavía me duele un poco de noche, pero se está curando.

Darien sacó una camisa, empezó a ponérsela y preguntó:

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Serena parpadeó.

—Sí, muy bien. Es que... tengo hambre. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Darien sonrió y se acercó a abrir. Era el botones, que llevaba la comida.

La trucha resultó tan deliciosa como el arroz y la crema de guisantes. Darien también había pedido que subieran una tetera, y Serena se tomó dos tazas.

—¿Le apetece un helado? ¿O está demasiado llena?

—¿Aún quiere que salgamos?

—Sólo si le apetece. Pero no se preocupe por la ropa. A mí me parece que está bien así.

Dejaron la bandeja a un lado, para que la recogiera el servicio de habitaciones, y salieron al corredor. El establecimiento del alemán, Baur, no fue difícil de encontrar. Todo el mundo lo conocía, y era uno de los lugares predilectos de los golosos y de los amantes de los helados.

Varias personas miraron a Serena con curiosidad. No estaban acostumbradas a ver mujeres con pantalones.

—Debería haberme puesto un vestido.

—No se preocupe. Que miren todo lo que quieran.

Darien la llevó a una mesa exterior. Serena pidió un helado de chocolate con almendras por encima y Darien, uno de vainilla y menta.

—¿Quiere probar el mío? —preguntó él, acercándole su cuenco.

La propuesta era tentadora, así que Serena introdujo su cucharilla y lo probó. Después, le hizo la contraoferta de rigor.

Daien probó el helado de chocolate y cerró los ojos mientras se le derretía en la lengua. Cuando los abrió, miró a Serena como si se le acabara de ocurrir una idea genial.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, que el señor Baur va a ser vecino nuestro durante dos semanas... no, durante tres —puntualizó.

Mariah soltó una carcajada ante el entusiasmo casi infantil de Darien.

—Espero que su familia sea tan entusiasta de nuestra cerveza como nosotros de sus helados... —dijo ella, encantada.

Darien también rompió a reír. Y estuvieron riendo hasta que un par de clientes se giraron para mirar.

Serena pensó que había sido un buen día. Además, casi todo estaba preparado para la exposición de la semana siguiente.

—A Alexander le encantará este sitio —comentó.

Él asintió.

—Lo echo de menos.

Serena lo miró en busca de algún gesto que denotara falta de sinceridad, pero no lo encontró.

—Es un chico muy inteligente —continuó Darien. —Aprende deprisa y piensa deprisa. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo que tiene... visión de conjunto. Va a llegar lejos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo ella, asombrada con su perspicacia. —Me hizo tantas preguntas cuando le llegó su libro de máquinas de vapor que no tenía respuesta ni para la mitad.

—Uno de estos días inventará algo nuevo y sorprendente —afirmó, con orgullo.

Yaten siempre se había portado bien con Alexander, pero Darien se interesaba mucho más por el pequeño. En realidad, se comportaba como si se jugara algo con ello, como si fuera su padre, su padre de verdad.

Terminaron de comer y Darien pagó la cuenta. Ya era de noche cerrada y la calle seguía con su tráfico habitual.

Darien le ofreció la mano y su cara se iluminó cuando pasaron por delante del escaparate de una tienda. El corazón de Serena se aceleró como si hubiera estado corriendo con faldas y enaguas; pero en lugar de eso, estaba en una calle de Denver, vestida como un chico, y con miedo de aceptar el brazo de Darien.

Su aspecto no era ni seductor ni femenino. No había hecho nada por ganarse su atención ni por animarlo. Bien al contrario, lo había intentado todo con tal de mantenerlo a distancia. Pero no lo había conseguido. Darien la trataba como a una dama; le pedía té, la invitaba a helado y hasta le ofrecía la mano cuando paseaban por la calle.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Por si eso fuera poco, Darien Chiba adoraba a Alexander. Jugaba con él, le contaba historias, le leía cuentos, lo ayudaba con las matemáticas y escuchaba sus sueños y sus ideas como si fueran fascinantes en extremo.

Era un buen hombre. Un hombre que sólo buscaba una familia.

Por fin, aceptó su mano. Estaba caliente y era firme. Darien sonrió como si le acabara de regalar una mina de oro y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, hechizada. Ya no oía los cascos de los caballos ni el bullicio procedente de una taberna distante; ni siquiera se preguntó adonde se dirigían.

Poco después, él se detuvo en la acera.

—Serena...

Ella lo miró, nerviosa. Darien la llevó a la oscura entrada de una tienda que ya había cerrado y llevó las manos a su cara.

Serena estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico; pero en el momento en que reconoció su aroma, único, se tranquilizó tanto que se atrevió a llevar una mano a su pecho y sintió los latidos fuertes y constantes de su corazón.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó que llevaba a su hijo a la cama y que contaba historias a sus sobrinos; pero la imagen cambió enseguida y lo vio tal como lo había visto antes, en el hotel, con el pecho desnudo y el cabello goteando.

Definitivamente, el calor que sentía en el cuerpo y sobre todo en sus zonas más íntimas, no tenía nada que ver con el pánico.

—Sí —dijo ella, en un susurro.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Darien no le había pedido permiso, pero ella se lo dio de todas formas.

Le puso un brazo en la espalda y la apretó contra él. Las botas de Serena, que soltó un suspiro, resbalaron contra el suelo de piedra.

Ella esperaba que una alarma se encendiera en su cerebro, pero sólo tuvo una sensación de expectación intensa que despertó todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Esta vez, Alexander no estaría entre ellos cuando se besaran. Y sin embargo, sintió una seguridad tan inesperada como imposible de explicar.

Le acarició el pecho, por encima de la camisa, y notó que sus músculos se ponían tensos.

Él se inclinó y la besó suavemente. Fue un contacto evidentemente caballeroso, pero insuficiente para Serena, que inclinó la cabeza para buscar una unión más satisfactoria y logró arrancarle un gemido.

Para su propio asombro, se estaba entregando a aquel hombre que la intrigaba, la confundía y la excitaba al mismo tiempo. Las piernas le temblaban; y él también debía de tener dificultades para respirar, porque se apartó un instante, lo justo para tomar aliento, y a continuación le mordió un labio y la besó de nuevo.

Al seguir el contacto de su lengua, Serena entreabrió la boca y le dio la bienvenida. Sabía a menta y a paraíso.

Cada movimiento de la lengua de Darien aumentó el placer y el asombro de Serena. Era tan maravilloso que no quería que terminara; y se volvió aún más intenso cuando él pasó la mano por encima de su costado y la posó en uno de sus senos.

Serena concentró todos sus sentidos en el contacto de sus dedos.

—Deberíamos marcharnos —dijo él contra su boca.

Serena aflojó un poco el abrazo, dominada por una especie de sentimiento de pérdida, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaban en la calle.

—No te arrepientas, Serena —declaró Darien.

Ella pensó en todas las veces que se había negado a bajar sus defensas y a dejarse llevar. Lo había hecho por miedo; pero no por miedo a que pasara algo mágico, sino a que no ocurriera. Y ahora, cuando ya lo había conseguido, no estaba dispuesta a estropearlo con la vergüenza, el arrepentimiento o el sentimiento de culpa.

Él la soltó y sonrió.

Serena se tranquilizó, tomó a Darien del brazo y disfrutó del camino de vuelta al hotel.

Como Alexander compartiría su habitación cuando llegara a Denver, Serena tuvo que pedir que instalaran un catre. Darien ya no tendría que dormir en el suelo. Y si Alexander preguntaba por qué dormían separados, diría que lo hacían porque ella quería dormir con él.

A lo largo de aquella semana, mientras trabajaban, comían y dormían más o menos juntos, llegaron a desarrollar una coexistencia tolerable, si no cómoda.

El beso había cambiado las cosas. Serena era más consciente de él, pero también de sí misma y de las sensaciones a las que había renunciado durante tanto tiempo. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, sentía un anhelo y un reconocimiento silencioso. Cuando estaban a solas, jugueteaban con el recuerdo de aquel momento y con la posibilidad de otro encuentro parecido o, quizá, más intenso aún.

Serena aprovechó el tiempo libre para ir de compras y adquirir todo lo necesario para las semanas venideras. Un día, Haruka le sugirió que se vistiera bien para impresionar a los clientes y para no llamarles la atención con su indumentaria habitual.

—Te quiero mucho, Serena, y sabes que me da igual cómo vistas; pero vamos a tratar con empresarios y personas de todo el país, y no nos ayudará nada que te vistas como un hombre —observó.

A Serena no le hizo gracia el comentario, pero terminó por reconocer que Haruka estaba en lo cierto.

No tardó en descubrir que la moda imponía vestidos de faldas muy anchas, guantes de tres botones y unas pamelas horribles que casi parecían sombreros de hombre. La perspectiva de trabajar en pleno verano con mangas con puño cerrado y volantes enormes no resultaba precisamente halagüeña.

—Si la señora hubiera llegado antes, le habríamos encargado y ajustado atavíos propios para el verano —explicó una vendedora bastante altiva.

Serena le dio las gracias y caminó hacia la salida. Una joven vestida con blusa, falda ancha y sombrero de ala estrecha, se le acercó.

—Discúlpeme. He oído su conversación y creo que podría ayudarla.

Serena ya se había resignado a llevar ropa como la que se había puesto ese día, aunque estuviera pasada de moda. Pero la joven se ganó su atención.

Cuando salieron a la calle, se presentaron.

—Me llamo Petzite Nemesis. Mi hermana Berjerite y yo tenemos una tienda a pocas manzanas de aquí. Es modesta, pero llevamos meses preparando vestuarios, con la esperanza de ganar clientes. Si me acompaña, verá que nuestra ropa es tan moderna como cómoda y barata. Y si hay que ajustarle algo, no habrá problema.

—Bueno, no tengo nada que perder...

Serena la acompañó hasta un barrio con menos gente. Las hermanas resultaron ser dos modistas que habían ahorrado para abrir un establecimiento propio. De hecho, acababan de empezar.

—Permítame que le enseñe nuestros modelos.

Petsite le enseñó unos vestidos de algodón y tul, que combinaban con piezas de encaje, terciopelo y cachemira para que ganaran en elegancia. Y su precio no resultaba excesivo.

Serena suspiró, aliviada.

—Me ha ahorrado un susto con la factura y un sofoco —ironizó.

La joven sonrió, encantada.

Al final, eligió diez vestidos de día y cuatro de noche, además de ropa interior, medias y dos gargantillas de encaje. Petzite la convenció de que también se llevara una sombrilla y una cinta bordada para el pelo.

—Le recomiendo la sombrerería de la Avenida Martin —dijo. —Sus sombreros son ligeros y nada voluminosos.

—Si usted me lo recomienda, estoy segura de que encontraré lo que busco.

Serena pagó la cuenta y le pidió que se lo enviara todo cuando hubieran hecho los cambios necesarios.

—Me llevaré el costurero a su hotel y me aseguraré de que todo le queda a la perfección —declaró la modista.

Agradecida por lo bien que la había tratado, decidió hacerle un favor.

—Tengo dos hermanas, dos cuñadas, una madre, varias tías y una docena de primas —comentó. —Irán llegando durante las dos próximas semanas, y puede estar segura de que les daré su dirección.

Petzite y su hermana se miraron con alegría.

—Excelente —dijo Berjerite. —Las estaremos esperando.

El día de la inauguración, Darien se visitó a primera hora de la mañana, como tenía por costumbre, y esperó a Serena en el comedor del hotel. Ella llegó algo alterada; la ropa femenina tenía la desventaja añadida de que exigía tiempo y paciencia.

Al verla, Darien dejó la taza de café, se levantó y la miró con ojos como platos.

—¡Serena!

Serena se había alegrado mucho al saber que aquel vestido, su preferido entre el vestuario diurno, no necesitaba ajustes. Petzite le había asegurado que el tono verde acentuaba el efecto de su cabello rubio y de sus ojos azules; y debía de ser verdad, porque la mirada de Serena estaba llena de admiración.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bella y femenina. Aún pensaba que llevar una sombrilla era bastante ridículo, pero hasta eso se le olvidó. Además, Darien estaba muy guapo con su traje de sarga y el cuello blanco sobresaliendo por encima del chaleco. Tenía el pelo más largo de lo que dictaba la moda, pero le gustaba así.

—Está preciosa —dijo él, acercándole una silla.

El comentario de Darien la dejó tan desconcertada que murmuró un agradecimiento con timidez, antes de aceptar el asiento. Su abuela siempre le había dicho que era una mujer atractiva, y sus hermanas no dejaban de repetir que tenía una piel preciosa; pero era la primera vez que un hombre le dedicaba ese tipo de cumplido.

—Espero sobrevivir dos semanas con esto —le confesó. —¿Qué sentido tiene que los vestidos de día sean de mangas largas y cuellos altos y que los de noche lleven escote y no tengan mangas? Me parece absurdo.

—La moda y la lógica no tienen mucho que ver, pero sé que sobrevivirá —dijo él, sonriendo. —Por cierto, he visto que el menú de esta mañana incluye crema de limón y magdalenas.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Pero he pedido dos platos de huevos fritos y panceta —añadió.

—Menos mal...

Serena alcanzó su taza y probó el café.

—¿Hay sitio para dos más?

Era Helios. Y a su lado estaba Artemis.

—Dios mío... ¿cuándo habéis llegado?

Serena se levantó para abrazar a su abuelo.

—Anoche —respondió Artemis mientras se sentaba. —Mi nieto quería dar una vuelta y ver la ciudad.

Helios rió.

—Bueno, gracias a eso hemos descubierto que la cerveza de este sitio es notablemente peor que la nuestra.

El abuelo asintió.

—Eso es verdad.

—No puedo creer que llevaras al abuelo de tabernas —dijo Serena.

Helios sacudió la cabeza.

—No eran tabernas, sino clubes de caballeros —puntualizó.

El camarero apareció a continuación y les tomó nota. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, salieron a la calle y descubrieron que la calle se había llenado de gente para ver las bandas de música y la larga procesión de vehículos que estaban a punto de salir hacia los terrenos de la exposición.

—¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a los demás en esta multitud? —preguntó Serena.

—Sammuel llegó al alba para dejar las calesas y las carretas —explicó Darien. —Dijo que estarían tan cerca del banco como pudiera.

No tardaron en localizar los cuatro vehículos, adornados con carteles laterales de la Cervecera Spangler y situados en columna de a dos. Todos llevaban un barril para poder beber algo por el camino.

Darien ayudó a Artemis a subir a una carreta y Helios se sentó con él en el pescante; tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar del abuelo durante la semana siguiente.

Los Spangler no estaban muy lejos de los representantes de la Cámara de Comercio de Denver y de los políticos nacionales y locales. Los soldados del Regimiento de Artillería Ligera dispararon una salva ensordecedora a modo de saludo, y la columna de la comitiva se puso en marcha hacia la inauguración. El abuelo se dedicó a saludar a la multitud con el sombrero.

Al llegar a la exposición, Darien dejó a Serena, a Haruka y a Sammuel para ayudar a llevar caballos y carretas a los establos. Cuando volvió, descubrió que Serena se había marchado con Artemis y con Helios, y que estaba escuchando el discurso del gobernador como todos los demás.

Por fin, un senador estatal ordenó que se pusiera en marcha el motor Collins de doscientos cincuenta caballos y dio por inaugurado el acontecimiento. Darien tomó a Serena de la mano y la llevó al pabellón de la cervecera.

El interior del lugar olía como la casa de los Spangler en una fiesta. La tía Luna, Hotaru y varias primas y amigas habían estado cocinando desde primera hora de la mañana e instalando mesas y sillas en la parte exterior.

—Todavía no hemos tenido muchos clientes —dijo Sammuel.

—Porque la exposición acaba de empezar y la gente está en el pabellón principal, viendo los inventos de las compañías mineras y ferroviarias —observó Haruka. —Vendrán cuando tengan hambre.

—Por supuesto. En cuanto salgan a estirar las piernas —intervino Darien.

—Y empiecen a explorar el resto de la exposición —dijo Serena. —Ya veréis lo que pasa cuando corra la voz de que damos...

—Cerveza gratis —dijo otro, sonriendo.

Darien miró el puesto del señor Baur y dijo:

—Tal vez deberíamos refrescarnos un poco antes de que empiece el trabajo duro. ¿Le apetece un helado, Artemis?

Tal como imaginaban, la gente empezó a llegar después del mediodía. Entre ellos había rancheros, dueños de tiendas y ejecutivos de los ferrocarriles. Por la tarde, un hombre barbudo se tomó una botella de cerveza y se presentó como empresario de Filadelfia.

—No había probado una cerveza tan buena desde mi juventud —afirmó.

Serena miró a Haruka y a Artemis mientras estos le explicaban las técnicas de fermentación que le daban aquel sabor único.

El hombre examinó la etiqueta.

—Mi socio y yo vamos a abrir un salón de juegos —explicó. —Y creo que nuestra clientela disfrutaría de una cerveza tan magnífica.

Tras la conversación posterior, Haruka le hizo un gesto a Serena para que se acercase.

—Permítame que le presente a mi hermana, la señora Serena Chiba.

—Encantado de conocerla...

—Igualmente.

—Mi hermana es la responsable principal de que este año estemos representados en la exposición de Denver —dijo Haruka. —No estaría bien que se quedara al margen en nuestro primer contacto con un cliente nuevo.

—Me alegra decir que nos enorgullecemos de nuestro producto, señor Simpson —declaró Serena. —Todas las botellas que salen de nuestra cervecera tienen detrás varias generaciones de trabajo y saber hacer.

—Conocer a una mujer tan bella e inteligente es un raro honor —dijo el hombre.

Darien estuvo a punto de intervenir en la conversación, pero Artemis lo miró para que se abstuviera. Serena tendría que hablar con muchos hombres durante su estancia en la exposición, y era perfectamente normal que se ganara sus cumplidos. A fin de cuentas, era una mujer joven y bonita.

Pero ni eso, ni el hecho de que Serena no fuera realmente su mujer, evitó que sintiera un ataque de celos. Le molestó tanto que acompañó a Artemis a tomar un helado con tal de no seguir allí.

Aquella noche, Darien se sentó a descansar fuera mientras Serena y sus hermanos charlaban sobre la posibilidad de llevar unas cuantas carretas con cerveza al extremo más occidental de la exposición. Helios ya se había marchado con Artemis al hotel.

Darien había disfrutado de una cena a base de pescado ahumado, patatas asadas y el paté de la tía Luna. Cuando terminaron de cenar, las mujeres se marcharon al puesto de Baur a buscar postres y café y los hombres se dedicaron a fregar los platos y los cubiertos. Todavía no habían cerrado, y los que estaban de turno seguirían ofreciendo cerveza gratis hasta las once de la noche.

Darien lavó tantos cacharros que al final le dolían las manos.

—No imaginaba que la exposición fuera un acontecimiento tan importante —comentó.

Hotaru, que estaba junto a él, en compañía de su marido, dijo:

—Estará agotado cuando terminemos. Y también Sammuel... trabaja muy duro.

—Todos trabajamos duro en esta familia —declaró su esposo.

La mujer pasó una mano sobre el mantel de la mesa.

—Serena está muy feliz desde que volvió con ella, Darien. Al principio nos preocupamos un poco, y yo misma tenía mis dudas... No sé qué ha hecho con ella, pero sea lo que sea, funciona.

Darien se mantuvo en silencio. Su relación con Serena se basaba en una mentira, y lamentaba tener que mentir a aquella gente.

—¿Lo he ofendido? Como no dice nada...

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no me ha ofendido en absoluto.

Poco antes de las once, se levantaron y fueron a buscar las carretas. Serena subió a una con Darien, y los demás se repartieron en las otras.

En cuanto se sentó, Serena se quitó el sombreo y se desprendió de las horquillas, soltándose su melena rubia.

—Llevo dos horas soñando con un baño —le confesó.

La imagen de Serena en el baño le pareció tan tentadora que Darien se incomodó y cambió de conversación.

—Ha sido un buen día, ¿no le parece?

—Desde luego. El señor Simpson y su socio nos van a comprar mucha cerveza durante los próximos cinco años.

—Felicidades.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Darien decidió comentarle un asunto que lo tenía preocupado.

—¿Ha pensado ya en lo que hablamos con su abuelo? Me refiero a lo de marcharnos a vivir a una casa para nosotros solos, o que yo me marche por mi cuenta.

Serena apartó la mirada, como si de repente le interesaran los edificios de la ciudad.

—No, no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo.

—Comprendo. Pero, ¿qué opción le parece más adecuada?

—Alexander se llevaría un disgusto si se marchara. Lo sabe de sobra.

—Pero usted se siente atrapada. Es lo que dijo, si no recuerdo mal.

Serena cerró los ojos brevemente.

—Me siento atrapada desde hace mucho. No creo que eso vaya a cambiar porque se mude a vivir a otro sitio.

Darien se preguntó qué habría quedo decir con eso. En realidad, sabía muy pocas cosas de ella. Serena era una mujer de secretos, y el mayor de ellos era la verdadera identidad del padre de Alexander. Por la edad del niño, supuso que se habría quedado embarazada poco después de terminar los estudios en Ruby Creek; y al recordar su encuentro con Seiya Kou, recordó que había sido novio suyo.

—Dígame... ¿dónde nació Alexander?

Serena lo miró.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Bueno, se supone que nosotros nos conocimos en Chicago —respondió. —¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Se supone que me encontraba con usted cuando nació?

—Se supone que yo estaba estudiando en una academia para mujeres jóvenes y que nos conocimos en Chicago y nos casamos. Después, tuve a Alexander, usted se marchó al norte y yo regresé con mi familia.

—¿Y es cierto que estuvo en Chicago?

—Sí. Durante una temporada.

Darien la miró con interés.

—¿Es habitual que las jóvenes de su familia se vayan fuera a estudiar?

—Como ya habrá observado, no soy como el resto de las mujeres de mi familia —respondió.

—Sí, ya lo había notado —dijo él, mientras detenía la carreta frente al hotel. —Lo he notado perfectamente. Y también he notado que no ha contestado a mi pregunta.

Serena hizo caso omiso.

—Subiré a la habitación mientras usted va a los establos.

Darien se llevó una mano al sombrero.

—Muy bien, como quiera.

Serena se marchó y él se dirigió a los establos. La idea de que Serena hubiera estado con otro hombre le molestaba mucho; sobre todo, porque su empeño en mantenerlo en secreto lo volvía más inquietante.

Dejó la carreta, salió a la calle y pensó que tal vez le hubieran partido el corazón. Era lo más lógico. Probablemente se había enamorado de un hombre inadecuado para ella y se había llevado un desengaño amoroso.

Ganarse su confianza iba a resultar más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué era tan importante para él.

Se detuvo en la calle, alzó la mirada y contempló la ventana de su habitación, cuya luz estaba encendida. Cuando pensaba en ella, su corazón se aceleraba; cuando pensaba en el verdadero padre de Alexander, le invadía una rabia incontenible.

Sólo había una explicación para esos sentimientos: se había enamorado de ella.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Por muy obstinada, exasperante y quisquillosa que fuera, no lograba dejar de pensar en aquella mujer. Serena le fascinaba.

Al principio, toda su fascinación procedía del niño y de su familia, tan grande y unida. Nunca había formado parte de un grupo como aquél, y le gustaba sentirse incluido; apreciaba que le pidieran ayuda y que le ofrecieran la posibilidad de trabajar en la empresa como los demás. Adoraba las cenas ruidosas, la falta de privacidad y el barullo constante. Se sentía querido, se sentía bien, y era inmensamente feliz cuando Ikuko reconocía sus pasos y se dirigía a él como si fuera su hijo.

Pero eso no era todo.

Serena había despertado deseos que ni siquiera era consciente de tener. Lo atraía como la luna a las mareas. No entendía que un hombre la hubiera rechazado, y no pasaba un minuto sin que pensara en ella o se dejara llevar por alguna ensoñación.

Esa mañana, cuando había aparecido en el comedor del hotel con el vestido, su vulnerabilidad le llegó al alma; no estaba acostumbrada a vestirse como una mujer, y aunque intentaba mantener las apariencias y mostrarse segura, ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para no dejarse engañar. Pero estaba tan preciosa que su belleza le volvió loco.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, llamó. Serena abrió en bata y zapatillas. Se había cepillado el pelo después de bañarse, pero algunos de sus rizos seguían húmedos.

Darien sacó una muda limpia y se marchó a asearse. Le dolía la pierna un poco, así que cerró los ojos y se relajó en cuanto se metió en el agua caliente.

Si hubiera sido bebedor, aquella noche se habría tomado una botella de whisky. Necesitaba olvidar.

Minutos más tarde, volvió a la habitación.

—Serena... cuando piensa en el futuro, cuando piensa en las cosas que la harían feliz, ¿qué ve? —preguntó de sopetón.

Serena se quedó desconcertada. —Yo... no lo sé.

—Seguro que ha soñado con una vida perfecta. Todos lo hacemos. Ella se encogió de hombros. —Sí, es posible.

—¿Y qué cosas hay en esa vida especial?

—La felicidad de Alexander, supongo, y que se convierta en un hombre bueno y de provecho —contestó. —En cuanto a mí, espero tener un cargo importante en la empresa de la familia.

Darien se secó y se peinó el pelo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

—¿Cómo imagina la felicidad de Alexander?

—Con un trabajo que le guste. Con una mujer a la que ame. Y con niños, por supuesto.

—¿Eso es lo que quiere para él?

—Sí.

Darien se giró.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que usted no incluya el amor entre sus ambiciones?

—¿Quién ha dicho que no lo incluye?

—Acaba de decir que espera tener un trabajo importante y que su hijo se enamore y tenga descendencia, pero no ha dicho nada sobre usted.

Serena se apartó y echó varias prendas sucias en una cesta.

—No todo el mundo espera una gran pasión —explicó. —Algunas personas nos contentamos con lo que tenemos.

—¿Acaso cree que no la pueden amar?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo. —Mi familia me adora.

—Entonces, ¿es que no tiene amor suficiente para compartir? Serena lo miró.

—Tengo amor de sobra —contestó, indignada. —Amo a mi hijo. Amo a los míos.

Darien sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad; lo notaba en el fuego de sus ojos. Sin embargo, decidió insistir.

—Pero no lo suficiente para un hombre.

—Prefiero ser independiente. Además, ¿adónde pretende llegar con este interrogatorio? Se está haciendo tarde y mañana nos espera otro día largo.

Serena apagó una de las luces y se metió en la cama. Darien apagó la otra, se tumbó en el catre, se quitó los pantalones y puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—¿No ha pensado en tener un marido de verdad, Serena?

Serena tardó en responder.

—Si me está preguntando si puedo enamorarme de usted, hay muchas cosas de mí que desconoce.

—Pues cuéntemelas.

—No. No puedo.

—¿Qué pasaría si me lo contara?

—De todo.

Serena se puso de lado, dándole la espalda, y pensó que no se podía permitir el lujo de ser débil. Darien había destrozado su armadura, pero tal vez había llegado el momento de recuperarla. Las cosas le habían ido bien hasta que él apareció su vida; cuidaba de Alexander, trabajaba y no se preocupaba de nada más.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que adoraba a aquel hombre. Aunque era una emoción que al principio le había molestado, luego se había vuelto tan intensa que le daba miedo. Por mucho que se empeñaba, no encontraba defectos en él. Era un padre devoto y una buena persona en todos los sentidos.

En realidad, las preguntas de Darien la habían incomodado porque se imaginaba perfectamente a su lado. La trataba con respeto y cortesía, como su abuelo, su padre y sus hermanos; pero en su caso, había algo más que amabilidad: la adoraba; lo notaba en su forma de mirarla y de besarla. Y en cuanto a ella, no había nada en él, desde su forma de contar historias hasta sus caricias, que no le pareciera apasionante.

En general, Serena era una mujer pragmática que vivía en el presente y que no se hacía demasiadas preguntas sobre el futuro. Pero Darien había planteado cuestiones importantes, cuestiones que merecían una respuesta.

Decidida a ser sincera, preguntó:

—¿Sigue despierto?

—Sí.

Su corazón se aceleró. Estaba algo nerviosa.

—¿Ha hecho alguna vez algo tan malo que no haya forma de arreglarlo? Algo que pueda dañar a la gente que ama, algo que, si pensara en ello, le devoraría por dentro?

—Nunca he tenido a nadie, pero supongo que sé lo que quiere decir —contestó él. —Sin embargo, no hay nada tan malo que no me lo pueda contar, Serena. Se lo que sea, la ayudaré. Confíe en mí, por favor.

Serena pensó que no confiaba tanto en él como para decírselo. Ni su propio abuelo conocía toda la historia.

—No. No me podría ayudar.

A la noche siguiente, los Spangler se sentaron a las mesas del comedor del hotel que habían reservado para cenar. Karmesite y Rubeus se sentaron frente a Darien y Serena, y Alexander les habló sobre su viaje a Denver.

—Lita se puso enferma —le dijo a su madre.

Serena y Karmesite intercambiaron una mirada de humor. La enfermedad de Lita no habría sido otra cosa que una combinación de su embarazo con el calor del verano.

—Seguro que ya se encuentra mejor —dijo Serena.

—Está descansando en su dormitorio —explicó Karmesite.

Darien miró a Rubeus. No había hablado mucho con él, a pesar de que trabajaban juntos en la cervecera; esperaba tener ocasión de conocerlo mejor y tal vez de cambiar su opinión sobre él, que no era muy buena, pero Karmesite y su esposo tendían a marcharse pronto y nunca encontraba el momento adecuado. Había algo extraño en aquella pareja. No sabía qué, pero estaba seguro.

—Hoy hemos visitado el pabellón central —comentó Karmesite. —Hay montañas de minerales...

—¿Has visto oro? —preguntó Alexander. —¿Podemos ir a verlos mañana, mamá?

—Está bien, iremos —le prometió.

Karmesite sonrió.

—Claro que he visto oro. Y también tienen flores y frutas de California.

—¿La fruta se puede comer? —preguntó el niño.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y sé que te gustará...

La tía Luna se inclinó sobre Karmesite y dijo:

—Mañana me voy a tomar la noche libre y tu padre y yo vamos a ir al teatro de la Wells Fargo. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Karmesite se giró hacia Rubeus, que acarició su cuchillo en silencio. La mirada de Luna pasó de él a su hija.

—¿Te gustaría ir? —intervino Darien, dirigiéndose a Serena.

—Me encantaría, pero tendré que comprobar los horarios para asegurarme de que haya gente suficiente en nuestro pabellón.

—Sería maravilloso que pudiéramos ir juntos —dijo Karmesite.

Rubeus miró a Darien y respondió a su esposa.

—Si es lo que quieres, iremos.

Hicieron los planes oportunos, y después de cenar, Serena subió a ver a Lita. La esposa de su primo se encontraba mucho mejor; de hecho, ofreció a Alexander que se quedara a jugar con Emma y Paul a la noche siguiente mientras Serena iba al teatro.

Serena volvió con los demás y todos regresaron a los terrenos de la exposición. Al cabo de un rato, cuando disfrutaban de unas cervezas con otros miembros de la familia, vieron pasar a varios vecinos de Ruby Creek. Entre ellos estaba Nicholas Kumada, el dueño de la caballeriza local, y Rei, su esposa, además de su bebé y sus dos hijos gemelos, Marcus y Jack, de cuatro años de edad.

El bebé tenía el cabello lacio y negro de su madre.

—Es tu viva imagen —dijo Serena, alcanzando al bebé. —Ven aquí, bonita...

Darien se sorprendió mucho al verla con la niña. La trataba como si fuera de cristal, con tanto cariño que le hizo sonreír.

—¿Es usted el padre de Alexander? —preguntó uno de los gemelos.

—En efecto.

Serena se quedó algo extrañada con su contestación.

En circunstancias normales, Darien respondía a esa pregunta con evasivas; pero esta vez había sido tajante, como si asumiera la paternidad de Darien en su totalidad.

—¿Es verdad que vivió en Alaska?

—Sí, durante muchos años.

—¿Y también es cierto que trabajó en un ballenero? —preguntó su hermano.

—Así es.

Serena notó que Karmesite miraba a los pequeños con angustia. Seguramente encontraba injusto que todos los demás tuvieran niños y que ella no lo hubiera conseguido.

Nicholas pidió una cerveza y los hombres entablaron conversación mientras Darien contaba historias del mar y las ballenas a los críos. Pero minutos después, hasta los mayores se sumaron al coro de quienes le escuchaban.

—En cierta ocasión, en mitad de una tormenta, los barriles con grasa de ballena se soltaron de las amarras y empezaron a ir de un lado a otro, amenazando con aplastar a los hombres que se cruzaran en su camino. Pero tuvimos que recogerlos de todas formas, porque esos barriles eran el resultado de seis duros meses de trabajo. No podíamos permitir que cayeran al agua.

Serena pensó que Darien había llevado una vida muy interesante, y que tenía un don para contar historias y ganarse la atención de la gente. En comparación con sus experiencias anteriores, el trabajo en la cervecera debía de ser aburrido; y en ese momento, tuvo miedo de que Darien se aburriera de su familia y de ella y se marchara.

Hasta entonces, la marcha de Darien sólo le había inquietado porque sabía que Alexander sufriría mucho. Pero aquella noche, por primera vez, supo que a ella también se le partiría el corazón si llegaba a marcharse de Ruby Creek.

Al final, Rei se despidió de Serena y se marchó con los suyos. Después, Rubeus llamó a Karmesite, le dijo que ya era hora de marcharse, y dijo algo que les sorprendió:

—Ya hemos oído bastantes historias de ese héroe.

Darien miró a Rubeus, al igual que otros hombres. El corazón de Serena se detuvo.

—Parece que apreciáis mucho a ese tipo, pero os recuerdo que sólo es un tarambana que abandonó a su esposa y a su hijo cuando le entró la fiebre del oro —añadió.

—Déjalo ya —intervino Karmesite.

—¿Por qué? Todos piensan lo mismo, pero no lo dicen.

El padre de Serena, que había estado trabajando aquella noche, se acercó a las mesas para sorpresa de su hija.

Serena tuvo miedo por él, y quiso impedir que se enfrentara a Rubeus; pero Kenji la apartó.

—Darien forma parte de esta familia —dijo a Rubeus, mirándolo a los ojos. —Si tienes algún problema con eso, discútelo conmigo. No tienes derecho a hacer esos comentarios en público y manchar el apellido familiar.

Serena se sintió inmensamente agradecida. Su padre había intervenido a favor de Darien, lo cual significaba que se había ganado su bendición y su respeto.

Rubeus dio media vuelta, tomó a Karmesite de la mano y se alejó con ella hacia los establos. Acababan de irse cuando tres chicos algo mayores que Alexander pasaron corriendo, perseguidos por varios policías.

—¿Por qué los persiguen? —preguntó Alexander.

—Porque se habrán colado en el recinto sin pagar —respondió Darien. —Lo hacen todos los días.

—¿Hay que pagar para entrar? Nosotros no pagamos...

—Porque tenemos pases especiales —le explicó.

—¿Y los meterán en la cárcel?

—No, sólo los echarán.

Mientras Darien hablaba con el pequeño, Kenji se acercó a su hija y le puso una mano en el brazo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Serena?

—Sí, sí —respondió. —Muchas gracias.

Darien dejó a Alexander con Hotaru y se unió a la conversación.

—Yo también le doy las gracias, señor.

Aunque me las habría arreglado perfectamente con el asunto.

—Lo sé, pero sospecho que habría roto unas cuantas sillas y mesas, y las necesitamos para mañana —bromeó.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. Tenía razón.

—Darien, usted nos honra a mi hija y a mí, y es lógico que actúe con reciprocidad —continuó. —Es la forma de hacer las cosas de nuestra familia.

Darien tragó saliva, emocionado, y volvió a asentir. Kenji Tsukino abrazó a su hija y se marchó.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, será mejor —contestó ella.

Darien la ayudó a retirar las jarras vacías y fue a buscar la calesa mientras Serena y Alexander esperaban delante del establecimiento del señor Baur.

El niño estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido durante el trayecto, encima de su madre. Cuando llegaron al hotel, Darien pagó a un botones para que se hiciera cargo de la calesa, tomó en brazos a Alexander y lo subió a la habitación.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Darien se detuvo al entrar y esperó a que Serena encendiera la luz.

—¿Dónde lo dejo?

—En la cama. Dormirá conmigo —contestó ella.

El pequeño abrió los ojos en ese instante y exclamó:

—¡Yo quiero dormir ahí!

—No, no. Estarás más cómodo conmigo —intervino Serena.

—¡No es verdad! —protestó. —¡Yo quiero dormir solo!

Serena miró a Darien con incomodidad.

—No se preocupe. Puedo quedarme despierto toda la noche y vigilarlo —dijo, divertido.

Serena no tuvo más remedio que transigir.

—Muy bien, jovencito; ya que estás tan despierto, te lavaré y te cambiaré de ropa.

Alexander se metió detrás del biombo y se lavó la cara y las manos. Su madre le puso un pijama.

—Hace mucho calor... ¿de verdad tengo que llevar esto?

El niño se tumbó en el catre y ella lo tapó.

—Bueno, si tienes calor, te lo puedes quitar.

Alexander se lo quitó de inmediato.

—Buenas noches, mamá...

—Buenas noches.

—¿No va a darme las buenas noches mi padre?

—Por supuesto que sí, jovencito.

Alexander bostezó y sonrió, somnoliento.

—Seguro que te alegras de haber vuelto a casa...

Darien lo miró durante unos segundos y contestó:

—Este es el único sitio donde querría estar. Contigo.

—Todos me decían que volverías cuando pudieras. Y de todas formas, me escribiste muchas cartas...

—Porque siempre te he querido —declaró.

—Y también quieres a mi madre, ¿verdad?

Darien no apartó la vista del pequeño.

—Naturalmente.

Serena se metió detrás del biombo, ruborizada; después, se quitó la ropa y se lavó la cara, las manos y los brazos. Las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente desde la aparición de Darien Chiba; Alexander era feliz, y ella también lo habría sido si la verdad de su relación con Darien no pendiera sobre sus cabezas como una espada.

Se cepilló el pelo, se puso el camisón de algodón y salió. Darien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. Al verla, la miró a los ojos con expresión dubitativa.

Ella apagó la luz y se acostó en el lado contrario.

Alexander estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que hacía calor, así que apartó la manta y la colcha y se tapó solamente con la sábana. Darien se tumbó encima, sin más; y pocos minutos después, por el sonido de su respiración, supieron que el niño se había dormido.

—Puedo salir y preguntar si tienen habitaciones libres —dijo él, en voz baja.

—No tienen. Pero, ¿piensa dormir vestido?

Darien se sentó, se quitó las botas e hizo lo mismo con la camisa y los pantalones.

Serena le dio la espalda, pero notaba su aroma y la tensión de tenerlo tan cerca de ella, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Su padre ha dicho que formo parte de la familia —declaró Darien.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Me siento como si lo estuviera traicionando. Como si los estuviera traicionando a todos ustedes.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo sabe de sobra, Serena.

Ella se tumbó de espaldas y descubrió que Darien estaba más cerca de lo que había pensado.

—Usted mismo se lo buscó. Se lo dije; le dije que las mentiras me estaban aplastando, pero insistió en compartir mi destino.

—No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Sin embargo, ahora puedo cambiar las cosas; puedo arreglarlas, hacer que sean diferentes.

Serena tuvo miedo.

—¿De qué está hablando? No puede decirles la verdad. Rompería demasiados corazones.

—¿Y si hacemos que sea verdad?

—¿Qué insinúa?

—Cásese conmigo, Serena. Sea legalmente mi esposa, en todos los sentidos. Sé que me aprecia; de eso estoy seguro.

Serena se sentó. La luz de la luna, que se filtraba entre las cortinas, iluminaba el perfil, el hombro y el brazo de Darien más cercanos.

Le estaba pidiendo que se convirtiera en su esposa, que fuera su mujer de verdad. Y no supo qué decir.

Aunque se casara con él y su matrimonio fuera legal, quedaría un secreto terrible entre ellos. Ya le había preguntado por el verdadero padre de Alexander, y sin duda alguna, exigiría saber la verdad.

Darien le puso una mano en el hombro, la empujó suavemente para que se volviera a tumbar y habló con voz dulzura

—No tiene que contestarme ahora. Ha sido una idea que se me ha ocurrido de repente —explicó. —Pero tómese su tiempo y piénselo, por favor.

Al segundo siguiente, sin previo aviso, Darien se giró hacia ella y la besó. Instintivamente, Serena extendió un brazo y le acarició el cabello; pero eso no fue todo, porque para su propia sorpresa, se entregó a él con pasión.

La volvía loca, y adoraba que la volviera loca. Le gustaba su olor, su voz, sus besos. Darien destruía todas sus inhibiciones.

De algún modo, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se apretó contra él en la oscuridad.

—Eres tan suave y dulce —dijo Darien, contra sus labios. —Podría besarte toda la noche.

—Me encanta cómo me besas —le confesó.

Darien se tumbó encima de ella, hundiéndola en el colchón. El cuerpo de Serena reaccionó con una oleada de calor y un clamor de sus sentidos, hasta el punto de que apenas podía respirar. Desesperada, se dijo que no tenía nada que temer; pero su alarma fue tal que llevó las manos a su pecho y le empujó.

—Yo no he pedido esto.

Darien se apartó de inmediato.

—Es verdad, no lo ha hecho. Discúlpeme.

Serena se sentó en la cama, de espaldas a él, e intentó respirar con normalidad.

—Lo siento, Serena. No pretendía asustarla, ni enojarla.

—No estoy ni asustada ni enojada. Créame.

Un año antes, o incluso seis meses antes, Serena ni siquiera habría considerado la posibilidad de casarse; le habría parecido una idea descabellada. Pero aquel hombre había destrozado su resistencia y los muros que había levantado alrededor de su corazón.

En realidad, no tenía miedo de él; tenía miedo de sí misma y de su reacción; temía no ser capaz de amar ni de entregarse por completo.

—Alexander está en la habitación. No deberíamos...

—Lo sé.

Las dudas de Serena ya no procedían de la sensación de estar atrapada; procedían del miedo a la perder la vida que Darien le estaba ofreciendo.

—Por favor, abráceme...

Darien respondió a su petición en seguida, a sabiendas de que no le estaba rogando pasión, sino afecto.

La tomó entre sus brazos, tumbándola en la cama, y aspiró su aroma. Ella cerró los ojos y se cruzó las manos sobre el pecho, en gesto de timidez.

Darien pensó en todas las noches pasadas en el buque ballenero y en los campamentos del norte, compartiendo espacio con hombres sudorosos, y en las noches solitarias en el campo, sin más compañía que las estrellas del cielo y sus perros. Después, se preguntó cómo era posible que el destino lo hubiera llevado hasta allí. Podría haber terminado en el otro extremo de mundo, podría haber conocido a personas muy diferentes; pero un día, al comprobar su correo, descubrió las cartas de un niño que necesitaba un padre.

En lugar de tirarlas a la papelera o a la estufa, las abrió y las leyó. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su vida había cambiado. Y atravesó el continente, abandonando todo lo que conocía, para ir a un lugar donde nunca había estado y conocer a esa mujer.

La suerte, definitivamente, le sonreía.

Al día siguiente, los tres disfrutaron de las exposiciones del pabellón principal. Darien no se podía resistir a la tentación de tocar a Serena; a la menor oportunidad, le rozaba la mano o la tocaba en la espalda, y ella respondía invariablemente con rubor y con un destello en sus ojos azules.

Tal como había dicho Karmesite, había un gran despliegue de fruta y flores. Probaron las naranjas, los higos y los dátiles. Darien vio una flor preciosa que no conocía y se la puso a Serena en el pelo, detrás de la oreja; y como a ella le gustaron mucho las almendras tostadas, le compró una bolsa.

Alexander disfrutó mucho con las muestras de monedas internacionales. Darien compró unas canicas a un cristalero y prometió al niño que le enseñaría a jugar con ellas cuando volvieran a Ruby Creek.

En ese momento, Alexander se puso muy serio.

—Yuri te echará de menos —dijo. —Y Félix a mí.

Darien sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Puede que nos echen de menos, pero estarán bien. Seguro que Yuri está enseñando a Félix a cazar conejos.

A media tarde, regresaron al hotel para asearse y descansar un poco. Cuando terminaron de cenar, dejaron al niño con Lita y Serena subió a cambiarse de ropa.

Darien también tenía que cambiarse, pero él tardaría poco y decidió esperar en el vestíbulo del hotel a que terminara. Mientras estaba allí, habló con algunos Spangler y entabló conversación con un hombre de Illinois y otro de Maryland, a los que invitó a pasar por la exposición y degustar sus cervezas.

Cuando Serena apareció, su visión lo dejó sin aliento. Se había puesto un vestido de color marfil, cuyo escote dejaba entrever la parte superior de sus senos. Era evidente que alguien la había ayudado con el pelo, porque llevaba un peinado alto del que caía una cascada de rizos dorados.

—Nunca había visto a una mujer más bella —afirmó, con toda sinceridad.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Subo a cambiarme y vuelvo enseguida.

Fiel a su palabra, Darien sólo tardó unos minutos en regresar. Karmesite y Rubeus ya estaban con Serena.

—Supongo que nos estará esperando una calesa —dijo Serena.

—Sí, ya he pagado al conductor —comentó Darien. —Cuando salgamos del teatro, volveremos con alguien más o pediremos una.

Karmesite y Rubeus subieron en primer lugar. Cuando ya iban en camino, Serena comentó que Alexander se había divertido mucho en el pabellón principal.

—Me sorprende que no pidieras a Karmesite que lo llevara —intervino Rubeus, de mal humor. —Se pasa la vida cuidando de tu hijo.

—Sólo cuido de él cuando sale del colegio, y porque Serena está en el trabajo —se defendió su esposa. —Además, yo estoy de todas formas en casa, con la tía Ikuko, así que no me importa en absoluto.

Serena miró a Rubeus con disgusto y pensó que ir al teatro con ellos había sido un error. Aquel hombre le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Si pensara que era un problema para Karmesite, nunca le habría pedido que cuidara de Alexander —afirmó.

—Ella nunca te diría que está ocupada. Sabe que discutir con la niña bonita del viejo no tiene ningún sentido.

—Rubeus, por favor, no estropees la velada —le rogó Karmesite.

El carruaje se detuvo en el vado del teatro, situado en un edificio enorme. Rubeus descendió y ayudó a bajar a su esposa, a la que prácticamente arrastró a la calle.

Serena hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero la ocultó para que Darien no se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, no tuvo éxito; Darien había notado perfectamente la situación y la miró con intensidad, como queriendo saber lo que pasaba.

El teatro patrocinado por la Wells Fargo era un edificio elegante, con lámparas de araña, alfombras lujosas, tapices y cortinas. Por lo visto, no habían reparado en gastos.

Un hombre de uniforme comprobó sus entradas en la puerta, y unas jovencitas con vestidos de tul amarillo les dieron programas de la obra y unas monedas emitidas para rememorar la ocasión; Serena miró la suya y vio que tenía la fecha de la exposición y la imagen de un coche tirado por caballos.

—A Alexander le encantará —dijo, guardándosela en el bolso.

Rubeus se metió la suya en un bolsillo.

Sus butacas estaban en un palco, de modo que se encontraban a cierta altura y tenían una vista excelente del escenario. Serena ya había estado en un teatro durante su estancia en Chicago, pero ninguno había disfrutado de una experiencia similar.

Durante el intermedio, los actores y las actrices pasaron a saludar a los espectadores de los palcos, sin quitarse la ropa que llevaban en la obra.

Un joven alto, que interpretaba el papel de gobernador, dio las gracias a Serena y a Darien por asistir a la representación. En ese momento se acercó una joven que se detuvo en seco y dijo:

—¿Serena?

Serena no la reconoció.

—¿Sí?

—Soy Mina Aino. Probablemente no me reconoces con la peluca y el maquillaje, pero nos conocimos en Chicago...

Serena se estremeció. Mina era una de las jóvenes que vivían con ella en la casa de Chicago donde se había alojado cuando estaba embarazada de Alexander. Y sabía más de su secreto que su familia y, naturalmente, que Darien.

Pero su preocupación se demostró infundada cuando la joven volvió a hablar.

—Comprendo que no me hayas reconocido; vestida así, ni yo misma me reconocería —comentó con humor. —Veo que te ha ido mejor que a mí. Yo sigo sin marido ni casa, pero veo que tú has tenido más suerte...

Mina Aino miró a Darien y le extendió una mano enguantada.

—Permíteme que te presente a mi esposo, Darien Chiba —dijo Serena.

Tras presentarle también a Karmesite y a Rubeus, les comentó:

—Mina y yo fuimos amigas hace años.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita Aino —dijo Darien.

—Tal vez podríamos tomar algo cuando termine la obra —comentó Mina.

—Precisamente hemos organizado una fiesta de la cerveza en la explanada delantera del teatro —le informó Darien. —¿Por qué no trae a sus amigos? Serán nuestros invitados.

—¿Una fiesta de la cerveza? Vaya... no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. En tal caso, nos veremos después.

Rubeus se inclinó sobre Serena y dijo en voz baja:

—Tu marido es muy liberal con nuestros productos.

—Para eso hemos venido a Denver —espetó Serena, en el mismo tono.

El intermedio terminó en seguida y todos se dedicaron a ver la segunda parte de La hija del zapatero, una comedia romántica sobre la hija de un pobre y el hijo de un gobernador, con números de baile y canciones.

Cuando terminó y salieron del palco, Rubeus tuvo que dar su opinión.

—Una velada de boxeo habría sido más entretenida.

Darien tomó a Serena de la mano y dijo:

—Tal vez debería despedirse de su prima.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron y las parejas se separaron. Cuando ya habían salido, se alejaron de la multitud y Darien comentó:

—Ese hombre es uno de los individuos más cascarrabias que he conocido. En el trabajo no tengo más remedio que soportarlo, pero aquí no.

—Lo sé, Darien, y lo siento. Sobre todo por Karmesite. Le hacía ilusión que viniéramos... estar con él debe de ser muy duro.

—¿Por qué se casó?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, mirando a su alrededor. —¿Adónde vamos?

—¿Eso importa?

El cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas y hacía una temperatura perfecta.

—Supongo que no.

—¿Tiene hambre?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

Mientras caminaban de la mano, oyeron música de orquesta. Poco después llegaron a un lugar con mesas y una pista de baile que estaba iluminada con antorchas.

—¿Le apetece bailar?

—Oh, no lo sé. Hace mucho que no bailo —confesó ella.

—No se preocupe. Nos divertiremos un poco.

Serena se dejó llevar, encantada, y descubrió que Darien se desenvolvía perfectamente. Primero bailaron una pieza lenta y después, un vals.

—No imaginaba que fuera tan buen bailarín...

—Hay varias cosas de mí que desconoce.

Darien le guiñó un ojo y ella soltó una risita.

Cuando el vals terminó, él la llevó lejos de la gente, hacia unos jardines desde donde llegaba el canto de los grillos. Serena se sentía más relajada y feliz que nunca, y sabía que se lo debía a Darien; antes de que él apareciera, su vida sólo consistía en trabajar, comer, dormir y cuidar de Alexander.

Justo entonces, se dio cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Pensó en la noche anterior y se recordó con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Con él se sentía a salvo, pero no se hacía ilusiones. ¿Cuánto podía durar una relación basada en la mentira? Quizás un mes, quizás un año. Aunque por otra parte, las relaciones nunca estaban garantizadas. También podía durar una vida entera.

—Supongo que deberíamos ir a ver si nuestros invitados han llegado —dijo él.

Serena se detuvo en seco. La perspectiva de volver a hablar con Mina le daba miedo. Sabía demasiadas cosas.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí, pero no se trata de usted ni de mí. Ni de esta noche, que me parece perfecta... me gustaría que no terminara nunca.

Darien la tomó de los hombros. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Ojalá que nuestra vida fuera siempre como esto —continuó.

—Me temo que la vida es algo más que baile y paseos bajo la luna.

—Lo sé.

Darien le acarició el cuello con un dedo.

—Pero todos los días pueden estar llenos de amor, ¿no le parece? Me refiero a sus días y a los míos, juntos.

—Yo... no sé qué decir...

—¿No sabe si me ama? —preguntó en voz baja.

Serena sintió una emoción tan profunda que sus ojos se humedecieron. Darien le secó una lágrima con el pulgar y ella se sorprendió un poco; ni siquiera había notado que estuviera allí.

Era un buen hombre. Amable, cariñoso, adorable.

—Sí, lo sé —admitió.

Darien la miró bajó la luz de la luna y preguntó:

—¿Entonces?


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Serena se preguntó cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación como ésa.

—¿Ya había hecho esto antes? ¿Ya le había dicho a una mujer que la amaba?

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—¿No se ha enamorado nunca de nadie?

—De joven, me creí enamorado varias veces —confesó él. —Pero en realidad, estaba enamorado de todas.

—Puede que esto sea lo mismo.

—No, no se parece nada. Y todavía no ha contestado a mi pregunta.

—No es fácil...

Darien la soltó y ella lamentó que rompiera el contacto.

—Mire, hay mucha gente que se casa por motivos que no tienen nada que ver con el amor, y les va bien. Aunque no me ame, puedo ser un buen marido y un buen padre para Alexander. Si somos sinceros el uno con el otro, creo que saldría bien. No espero de usted más de lo que me pueda dar. Pero naturalmente, la decisión es suya.

Darien se giró con intención de alejarse.

—Espere...

—¿Sí?

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

—No tengo prisa, ni quiero tampoco presionarla. Comprendo que tendrá sus razones y que...

—Déjeme hablar —lo interrumpió. Él esperó en silencio.

—Lo encuentro exasperante y frustrante, y no sé cómo comportarme cuando estoy a su lado; pero por otra parte, es el hombre más amable que he conocido, y se porta maravillosamente bien con mi hijo —declaró. —Si se marchara, le rompería el corazón y me lo rompería a mí. Sin embargo, usted ha llevado una vida tan intensa que estoy segura de que se aburriría con nosotros.

—Serena... cuando la vi con el bebé de Rei y de Nicholas, me estremecí al pensar que Alexander nunca tendría un padre como él.

Pero aún no es tarde. Todavía puede tenerlo —afirmó.

—Lo sé, pero si aceptara casarme con usted, no sería por ese motivo. No podría casarme con un hombre al que no quisiera, y desde luego no sería justo que usted se casara con una mujer que no le quiere.

Darien permaneció en silencio, dejándola hablar.

—El amor es una gran responsabilidad, ¿no cree? Pensar en ello me estremece y me asusta al mismo tiempo. Pero me ha preguntado si podríamos compartir una vida de amor, y ésta es mi respuesta: solamente si nos queremos por lo que cada uno somos y no por lo que deseamos o esperamos.

—Yo no tengo problema alguno con su forma de ser, Serena, y no me importa lo que sucediera en su pasado. Si es capaz de superarlo, yo también lo seré. Ya me ha dado más de lo que esperaba.

—¿Y no pedirá nada más?

Darien sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Soy un hombre feliz.

—Entonces, escúcheme con atención. Lo que siento por usted no se parece al afecto que siento por mi familia, pero es profundo. Me angustia pensar que tal vez no sea la mujer que merece... y sin embargo, quiero serlo y ganarme su amor. Estoy atrapada en una situación difícil. Tengo miedo de hacer daño a mi hijo y de hacerle daño a usted. Y tengo miedo porque los amo.

Darien intentó hablar, pero ella le puso una mano en el pecho y se lo impidió.

—Estoy enamorada de ti, Darien —sentenció. —Y créeme... no había pronunciado esas palabras en toda mi vida.

—Serena...

Serena pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un beso apasionado. Quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo necesitaba, la desesperación que sentía por empezar una vida nueva con él.

Darien se apartó un poco y preguntó:

—¿Te casarás conmigo?

—Me casaré contigo.

—Podríamos casarnos aquí, en Denver, aprovechando que nadie nos conoce.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Esta noche? ¿Mañana?

Serena se colgó de su cuello y él le dio vueltas bajo la luna. Aún quedaban muchos secretos entre ellos, pero en ese momento era la mujer más feliz de la Tierra y no quería pensar en otras cosas.

—Vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta... —le recordó Darien.

Ella sonrió y le tomó de la mano.

—¡Pues vamos!

La sonrisa de Serena le alegró el corazón.

Cuando llegaron a la carpa que habían instalado en la explanada, vieron que los actores y las actrices se habían cambiado de ropa y mezclado con los Spangler y el resto de la gente. Andrew y Lita los saludaron a lo lejos.

Poco después apareció Mina, que les presentó a varios compañeros de la compañía teatral.

—Su cerveza es magnífica —dijo uno de los hombres. —No sé cómo la hacen, pero tiene un sabor excelente.

Mientras Darien le explicaba el proceso de fabricación, Serena notó que Rubeus estaba solo y que los observaba a cierta distancia. Le pareció bastante extraño, porque no solía separarse de Karmesite.

Mina aprovechó la ocasión para llevarla a un aparte.

—Me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Muy bien. Tuve al niño... se llama Alexander.

Mina sonrió.

—Eso es maravilloso.

—Darien es su padre.

—Me alegro tanto por ti... —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. —Yo no sé dónde está mi pequeña. Pero sé que tiene una buena familia, y eso es lo único que importa.

Serena sintió un dolor profundo por Mina y por la decisión que se había visto obligada a tomar. Ella no habría sabido vivir sin Alexander; por complicada y difícil que fuera su vida, no habría soportado la idea de perderlo.

Mientras hablaban, Serena vio que Rubeus había cambiado de lugar y que estaba prestando una atención algo excesiva a una actriz pelirroja; era una mujer muy atractiva, de labios rojos, escote pronunciado y pañuelo amarillo al cuello. Él le dijo algo al oído y ella frunció el ceño y se alejó. Karmesite estaba hablando con otras personas y no se dio cuenta, pero Andrew vio lo que pasaba y se acercó para recriminarle su actitud.

Rubeus caminó hasta su esposa y la tomó del brazo. Entonces, una pareja pasó por delante de Serena e interrumpió su campo de visión. Cuando volvió a mirar, Rubeus y Karmesite habían desaparecido.

Darien apareció después.

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó.

Serena sonrió.

—Tendremos que esperar a que los juzgados abran. Necesitamos un permiso matrimonial —le recordó.

—¿Yaqué hora abren?

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—No tengo la menor idea.

—Debería habértelo pedido esta tarde.

—No te preocupes por eso. Has elegido el momento perfecto.

Darien era feliz. Aunque sabía que podía ser un buen marido para Serena y un gran padre para Alexander, era consciente de las dificultades de la situación y no había querido presionarla; pero al final, decidió intentarlo y ser sincero con ella. A fin de cuentas, sus motivos habían sido buenos desde el principio.

Al cabo de un rato, la gente empezó a marcharse. Darien llevó un carruaje desde los establos y se pusieron en marcha.

—Espero que no te sientas presionada por lo que he dicho. Si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo mejor, te prometo que me mantendré al margen y aceptaré tu decisión, sea cual sea —le confesó.

—¿Ya te arrepientes de haberme pedido en matrimonio?

—No —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Me arrepiento de haberte presionado.

—Te he dicho que no me casaría contigo si no te quisiera, y te quiero. He tardado un poco en darme cuenta, pero te amo, Darien.

Darien le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, mientras sostenía las riendas con la otra mano. Cuando llegaron al hotel, Serena dijo:

—Paga al botones para que se haga cargo de la calesa. Así no tendremos que separarnos.

Darien dio un par de monedas al joven que se acercó. Después bajaron de la calesa, entraron en el hotel y subieron por la escalera. Sólo se detuvieron un momento, para besarse en un rellano.

—Alexander ya estará dormido a estas horas —comentó Serena. —No tiene sentido que molestemos a Lita y a los niños...

—Tienes toda la razón. Pasaremos a buscarlo por la mañana.

Siguieron adelante hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación. Serena se detuvo y esperó que él sacara la llave y abriera. Una vez dentro, Darien colgó su chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla y dijo:

—No te preocupes por nada, Serena. Puedo esperar.

Serena se giró hacia él.

—Lo sé, sé que esperarías. Por eso confío tanto en ti.

—No sé si te entiendo...

—Sí, ya lo veo.

Serena le puso una mano en el pecho.

—He visto cómo se tocan las parejas de mi familia. He visto como se sonríen, cómo se acarician...

—Yo también. Molly y Neflyte, por ejemplo.

—Y otros —añadió ella. —Pero en cualquier caso, siempre me ha parecido un misterio. Y quiero tener lo mismo.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti y lo que siento por Alexander, Serena. Cuando miro a tu hijo y noto que se siente querido, soy inmensamente feliz. Puede que no tenga cerca a su verdadero padre, pero tiene una madre y una familia maravillosa. Le das más afecto del que otros reciben en toda su vida.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa, Darien. Eres tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente, de que te marches. Tengo miedo de decepcionarte, de no ser una esposa... adecuada.

—No me marcharé —le prometió.

—Pero llevabas una vida apasionante antes de conocernos. Tus historias están llenas de emoción y de aventuras.

—Esas historias sólo demuestran que mi vida estaba vacía. Iba a un lado a otro, viajando, buscando un lugar al que pertenecer, y no lo encontré hasta que os conocí a Alexander y a ti. Sólo me marcharía si tú me lo pidieras.

—Y yo no te lo voy a pedir —dijo, mirándolo con cariño. —Pero... estamos siguiendo el dictado de nuestros corazones, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo.

Ella le soltó el pañuelo del cuello y se lo quitó.

—Y el corazón nos dirá cómo hacer otras cosas...

—Sólo si tú quieres, Serena.

—Sí, quiero.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Mientras le acariciaba la mejilla bajo la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas del dormitorio, Darien pensó que amaba todo en aquella mujer, desde su pelo fragante y sus ojos apasionados hasta su carácter independiente y a veces atrevido. Además, acababa de descubrir un aspecto curioso y casi flexible en ella que le intrigaba.

Si quería guardar el secreto sobre el padre de Alexander, lo aceptaría; daba por sentado que tenía buenos motivos para no querer hablar. Serena nunca le había preguntado por su pasado, pero si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido sincero al afirmar que no había amado a nadie como la amaba a ella.

—Quiero quitarme los zapatos —dijo de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Siéntate y te los quitaré yo.

Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama y se agarró a un poste.

Darien se arrodilló y le desabrochó los zapatos, cuyos cordones eran de satén, antes de quitárselos.

—Son muy ligeros.

—Pero incómodos para caminar. Los pies me duelen desde que llegamos a Denver. Echo de menos mis botas.

Darien sonrió y le masajeó la planta del pie.

—¿También te quito las medias?

Serena se llevó una mano al borde de la falda y se la subió para poder desenganchar una de las ligas.

Darien se tomó su tiempo mientras la bajaba; tiró suavemente de ella, acariciándole los muslos y las pantorrillas, disfrutando del deslizamiento de la seda sobre sus curvas. Cuando terminó, las arrojó por encima de su hombro.

Serena soltó una carcajada y soltó la otra liga. Darien se lo tomó incluso con más calma que antes; se detuvo un momento al llegar a la rodilla, la acarició por detrás y oyó que gemía.

Era una mujer increíblemente femenina y suave.

—Eres preciosa, Serena. Pero debes saber que esos pantalones que sueles llevar, no ocultan tus atractivos sino todo lo contrario... los enfatizan tanto que no puedo dejar de mirarte cuando caminas.

—No lo hago a propósito —se defendió, entre sorprendida y preocupada.

—Por eso resulta tan excitante.

Serena se llevó una mano a la mejilla y notó que estaba ardiendo. Él le tomó esa misma mano y la llevó a su cara, que Serena acarició.

—¿Quién te ha ayudado a ponerte el vestido?

—Lita.

—Bueno, ahora te puedo ayudar yo.

Serena se levantó y le dio la espalda. Darien le desabrochó los botones uno a uno, apretando los nudillos contra su cuerpo. Después, ella sacó un hombro y luego otro y dejó caer el vestido.

Darien se inclinó, lo recogió y lo puso en una silla.

Sin más ropa ahora que una camisa blanca de encaje y unas enaguas, Serena se volvió hacia él y quiso quitarse las horquillas del pelo, pero Darien no pudo resistirse a la tentación de besarla en el cuello y en los hombros. Ella se estremeció y él aspiró su aroma limpio, de lilas y sábanas recién planchadas.

Al oír un tintineo, Darien supo que estaba tirando las horquillas. Metió las manos entre sus rizos y le soltó el peinado hasta que el pelo le cayó sobre los hombros. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él le acarició los senos por encima de la camisa; estaba decidido a ir despacio, sin prisas, prolongando el placer.

Serena sintió un escalofrío y notó que sus senos estaban más pesados y tensos. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando Darien se los acarició, y se sintió muy decepcionada cuando rompió el contacto. Todo en él era mágico, desde sus besos hasta sus caricias; y ella era tan feliz y lo deseaba tanto que tuvo miedo al pensar en lo que habría perdido si hubiera rechazado su amor.

—¿Puedes besarme?

Darien le concedió el deseo con la misma paciencia de la que estaba haciendo gala, despertando sus sentidos y excitándola sin remedio. Después, llevó las manos a la parte más baja de la espalda de Serena y la apretó contra él.

Cuando quiso quitarle la camisa, ella decidió adelantarse y se la quitó por encima de la cabeza. Cuando empezó a soltarle el lazo que cerraba sus enaguas, ella se las bajó con el liguero y las apartó con los pies.

Se sentía vulnerable y era muy consciente de su desnudez, pero no tenía miedo; aunque aquella experiencia era totalmente distinta a todo lo que había conocido, no se arrepentía en absoluto. Además, DArien supo lo que necesitaba y se desabrochó rápidamente la camisa, que cayó al suelo.

Ella le puso las manos en el pecho; su piel era suave y estaba caliente.

El permitió que lo explorara.

Serena dio un paso adelante y le acarició las costillas. Darien suspiró, se giró un poco y aprovechó el taburete del tocador para apoyarse en él y quitarse las botas. Luego, se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y volvió a girarse hacia ella.

El corazón de Serena latió con más fuerza, pero tampoco tuvo miedo ahora. Quería saber más, mucho más.

Darien la tomó en sus brazos y la tumbó en la cama.

La sensación de su piel caliente fue toda una sorpresa para Serena, y todo un placer. Tenían un equilibrio perfecto entre fuerza y suavidad.

Esta vez no tuvo que pedirle que la besara. Darien tomó su boca con sutileza deliberada, casi jugando; y ella aprovechó la circunstancia para agarrarle una mano y llevarla a uno de sus senos.

Entonces, Darien dejó sus labios, descendió lo suficiente y le succionó un pezón.

El suspiro de satisfacción de Serena lo animó a prestar la misma atención al otro. Ella sentía tanto placer que tuvo que abrir los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, de que aquello era real.

—Tenías razón —acertó a decir.

Él alzó la cabeza.

—¿En qué?

—En que hay cosas de ti que desconocía.

—Antes dijiste que querías que esta noche fuera eterna...

—Es cierto, lo recuerdo.

—Pues bien, quiero que dure tanto como sea posible.

—Pero habrá más noches...

Darien le besó la mano.

—Me gusta oírtelo decir.

A continuación, Darien le soltó la mano y le acarició los senos, el estómago y los muslos. Ella alzó las caderas, anticipándose a lo que iba a suceder, al suave asalto que la dejaría sin aliento y la arrojaría a un remolino sensual.

Toda su incertidumbre desapareció en la escalada de necesidad y placer. Ya no era un personaje pasivo, sino una amante activa y apasionada, que introdujo los dedos en su pelo y lo atrajo hacia su boca para besarlo.

Darien se tumbó sobre ella y ella le dio la bienvenida. El amor que compartían era tan perfecto que Serena podría haber gritado de felicidad; pero estaba demasiado excitada y demasiado concentrada en aquellas sensaciones como para hacer algo que no fuera seguir adelante, descubrir otras cosas y disfrutar el placer inmenso de entregarse y ser suya.

—Voy a dedicar el resto de mi vida a hacerte feliz —dijo él.

Ella tomó su cara entre las manos y le miró a los ojos.

—No sé si podré soportar más felicidad.

En los momentos que siguieron, Darien le demostró hasta qué punto alcanzaba su dulzura y cuánto se había equivocado ella al tener miedo de él.

Primero, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a su sexo, lo cual la sorprendió y la tranquilizó a la vez. Después, la besó y la penetró en un movimiento lento y lleno de intención y de belleza.

Serena se acomodó con una facilidad increíble. Ya no le importaba nada que no fuera aquel momento.

Mientras se movía, Darien le hablaba y aumentaba su excitación. Serena estaba descubriendo el alcance del deseo y del placer; ahora sabía lo que sentían las parejas de su familia; ahora conocía la verdad del amor.

Aquella noche iba a aprender muchas cosas sobre las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres; pero la más sorprendente de todas, con gran diferencia, fue que ella tuviera el poder de lograr que un hombre tan fuerte y tan firme como Darien Chiba, temblara.

Un sentimiento de urgencia se apoderó de ella. Darien comprendió lo que sucedía y la llevó al orgasmo en una sucesión de oleadas intensas.

—Tenías razón —afirmó ella. —Tenías razón en todo.

Cuando Serena despertó, la luz del sol se filtraba entre las cortinas y calentaba las sábanas y su piel. Darien yacía tumbado a su lado, con la cabeza metida entre su cabello.

Pensó en la noche anterior. Su cuerpo aún estaba tenso, necesitado; pero apartó el pelo para no despertarlo, se levantó, se puso las zapatillas y una bata y recogió las prendas que habían dejado en el suelo.

Darien seguía profundamente dormido, con la sábana por encima de la cintura y una pierna por fuera.

Miró a su amante durante unos segundos y contempló su cuerpo y sus cicatrices. Además de la marca del cepo, tenía una en la rodilla y otra en el hombro.

A continuación, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Al volver, vio que la cama estaba vacía y que Darien había doblado la ropa cuidadosamente y que se había marchado.

Se acercó el espejo, se cepilló, se recogió el cabello en un moño y se puso un vestido de color amarillo pálido que todavía no había estrenado. Poco después, Darien abrió la puerta y apareció con una bandeja.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

Ella se ruborizó.

—Buenos días.

—He hablado con Haruka y le he dicho que nos tomaremos la mañana libre. Alexander se quedará con Helios y tu madre —explicó. —Come algo mientras yo me afeito y me aseo.

Serena dio un paso hacia él. Darien la tomó de las manos y la besó.

—No habrás cambiado de opinión, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, ¿y tú?

—Estoy más seguro que nunca. Te amo. No hay nada en ti que no me guste. Y adoro hacerte el amor.

—Yo también te amo, Darien...

Darien selló su compromiso con un beso y le acarició la mejilla antes de sacar ropa limpia, alcanzar sus cosas de afeitar y salir nuevamente de la habitación.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, se alejaban de una ventanilla parecida a la de los bancos; pero con un letrero que decía: permisos matrimoniales.

El miró el documento, expedido a nombre de Darien Chiba y Serena J. Tsukino, y preguntó:

—¿Por qué no le has dado tu segundo nombre? Sólo pone la inicial.

—Es perfectamente legal.

—Sí, sigo sin saber tu nombre entero.

—¿Es importante?

—Quizá.

Ella se puso una mano en la cadera.

—Corro el peligro de que no quieras casarte conmigo cuando lo conozcas.

—¿Es Jane?

Serena empezó a subir por las escaleras de mármol.

—Creo que el juzgado está arriba, a la derecha. ¿El hombre de la ventanilla ha dicho que había una pareja más, antes de nosotros, o me lo he imaginado?

—¿Es Juanita?

Cuando llegaron a lo alto, vieron la placa del juzgado en una puerta y entraron.

—¿Tal vez Jack?

Serena se detuvo y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién llamaría Jack a su hija?

—No lo sé.

—Basta ya, Darien. Estamos a punto de contraer matrimonio y tú no tienes más preocupación que mi segundo nombre.

—¿Cuántos secretos me vas a ocultar?

Ella miró sus ojos oscuros y pensó que tenía razón. No quería ocultarle más secretos. No quería ocultarle ninguno.

—Johanna. Mi segundo nombre es Johanna.

Él sonrió y la tomó de la mano.

—¿Preparada para convertirte en mi esposa?

—Por supuesto.

El juez, que se llamaba Kelvin Umino, comprobó la licencia matrimonial. Sammuel y Hotaru habían enmarcado su certificado y lo habían colgado en una pared, pero ellos tendrían que ocultarlo para que nadie viera la fecha de expedición. Pero a Serena no le importó; Darien iba a ser su esposo de verdad.

Terminado el papeleo, salieron al pasillo y él la besó.

—Bueno, vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo... señora Chiba.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba tan emocionada que se abrazó a él con fuerza y estuvo así unos minutos, hasta recobrar la compostura.

Después, salieron del edificio, subieron a la calesa y se dirigieron a la exposición.

—Si tenemos tiempo, me gustaría pasar por el pabellón central. Creo que hoy exponen cuadros y esculturas —dijo ella.

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, y se había levantado una brisa húmeda, cuando Darien detuvo el vehículo y la ayudó a bajar.

Varios clientes estaban sentados en las mesas de fuera, disfrutando de sus cervezas. La tía Setsuna estaba en la entrada; cuando los vio, se secó el sudor de la frente con el delantal y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Sabéis lo que ha pasado?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Serena, preocupada. —¿Alex está bien?

—Sí, creo que sí. Pero esta mañana, Luna encontró a Karmesite en el suelo de su habitación —respondió.

—¿A Karmesite?

—En efecto. Llamaron a un médico y la llevaron al hospital de las Hermanas de la Caridad. Luna está con ella. Pero pude verla antes de que se la llevaran y... Karmesite tenía mal aspecto, Serena.

Serena la llevó dentro. Su tía estaba muy alterada.

—Deberías descansar un poco. Darien puede sustituirte... ¿verdad?

Darien asintió.

—Por supuesto. Será un placer.

—No, quiero estar con Luna —insistió Setsuna. —Ha sido ese hombre, estoy segura... la madre de Karmesite siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento con él, pero Karmesite no hizo caso de sus consejos.

Serena también había tenido presentimientos sobre Rubeus, así que no se llevó ninguna sorpresa.

—Llévate a tu tía al hotel y que se refresque un poco antes de ir al hospital —declaró Darien. —Id en la calesa.

Serena asintió en gesto de agradecimiento.

Darien la abrazó y ella ayudó a Setsuna a recoger sus cosas y la llevó al hotel.

—Si no te importa, creo que dormiré una hora —dijo Setsuna durante el trayecto.

—Claro que no me importa.

Serena dejó a Setsuna en su habitación y preguntó la dirección del Hospital de las Hermanas de la Caridad, que resultó ser un edificio gris, de dos pisos, situado en una calle estrecha.

Cuando entró, preguntó por Karmesite. Una monja la llevó por un pasillo y la dejó en una habitación poco iluminada.

La tía Luna estaba sentada en una silla de madera, junto a un camastro, sosteniendo la mano de una Karmesita de rasgos tan cambiados que tardó un poco en reconocerla.

Tenía la cara hinchada, magulladuras por todas partes y un corte profundo encima de un ojo, además de un brazo escayolado. Serena sintió horror y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlarse.

—¿Tía Luna?

Su tía alzó la vista.

—Ha sido él —dijo.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 17**

—No sabemos dónde está —añadió Luna, —pero sé que ha sido Rubeus. Ya le viste anoche...

Serena pensó que Luna estaba en lo cierto.

—Uno de los clientes del tercer piso del hotel protestó ayer porque oía ruidos extraños. El recepcionista fue a comprobar lo que pasaba y, por lo visto, Rubeus abrió la puerta y dijo que se había roto una mesa y que pagaría los desperfectos por la mañana.

La mujer se sonó la nariz y añadió:

—Nosotros no lo supimos en su momento. Todavía no habíamos llegado de la exposición.

Serena pensó que ni Darien ni ella habían oído nada; pero no le pareció extraño, porque su dormitorio estaba lejos de la habitación de Karmesite.

—Tu tío y Andrew han salido a buscarlo. Hablaron con la policía y les dijeron lo que pensamos, pero no han sido de gran ayuda.

—¿Karmesite ha dicho algo?

Luna sacudió la cabeza.

—No ha recuperado la consciencia.

—¿Ni un momento?

—No —respondió, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas. —Los médicos dicen que ha podido sufrir daños cerebrales.

Serena se quedó sin aire. La habitación se oscureció ante sus ojos y tuvo que apoyarse en la barandilla de metal de la cama.

—Siéntate un poco, cariño...

Luna se levantó y la llevó a su silla. Después, acercó otra y se acomodó a su lado.

En cuanto se tranquilizó, Serena se inclinó hacia Karmesite y la tomó de la mano. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer nada, y terriblemente preocupada por su estado.

—¿Tiene el brazo roto?

Luna asintió.

—En cierto sentido es una suerte que siga inconsciente; así no nota el dolor —contestó. —Todo esto es tan horrible...

—Lo siento, tía Luna. Lo siento tanto...

Serena apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su tía y rompió a llorar. No dejaba de pensar que la culpa era suya; la noche anterior había notado que Rubeus se comportaba de forma extraña, pero estaba tan deseosa de alejarse de él que no prestó atención a los signos.

—Debería haberlo imaginado.

—Todos deberíamos —puntualizó Luna.

—Sí, pero yo debí darme cuenta...

—¿Cómo? Además, no habrías podido hacer nada —la tranquilizó.

Aunque era una tortura para ella, Serena no apartó la vista de su prima. Permanecería a su lado día y noche, sin descanso, hasta que recobrara la consciencia.

Al fin y al cabo, era culpa suya.

Helios dejó a Alexander con Darien, que lo mantuvo ocupado en la cocina. Después, lo llevó a tomar un helado al puesto del señor Baur; y luego, a última hora, le asignó tareas poco importantes mientras los demás terminaban de preparar la cena.

La madre de Helios pensaba llevarse a Emma y a Paul aquella noche, y le preguntó si quería que también se encargara de cuidar a Alexander.

Darien aceptó el ofrecimiento, pero antes fue a dar un paseo con el niño. —¿Dónde está mamá?

—Con Karmesite, en el hospital.

—¿Se va a poner mejor? Darien ya estaba informado de su estado y sabía que las perspectivas no eran buenas.

—Los médicos cuidan de ella. Está en el mejor lugar donde puede estar.

—¿Podría ir a verla?

—Tal vez dentro de unos días —contestó. —¿Qué te parece si paso a buscarte cuando termine esta noche?

—Bien...

Molly y Neflyte aparecieron poco después y Darien se marchó al hospital. Andrew y Taiki, el hermano y padre de Karmesite, respectivamente, estaban en el pasillo y le bloquearon el paso.

—Todavía no hemos encontrado a ese canalla —dijo Taiki.

—Hemos buscado por los alrededores, pensando que estaría en alguna taberna o club de la zona. Dentro de un rato iremos a cenar y luego seguiremos con la búsqueda.

—Os acompañaré —dijo Darien. —Antes quiero hablar con Serena, y quizá, llevarla a cenar por ahí.

Andrew inclinó la cabeza.

—Puedes intentarlo...

Darien entró en la habitación. Luna y Hotaru estaban sentadas en unas sillas de madera. Serena se había arrodillado junto a la cama y agarraba a Karmesite de la mano.

No estuvo seguro de qué le angustió más, si la expresión desesperada de su esposa o la cara hinchada de la pobre Karmesite.

Se acercó a ella y le habló.

—¿Serena?

Hotaru y Luna se apartaron un poco para dejarle paso.

—¿Serena? —repitió. —Es culpa mía...

Serena se giró hacia él y lo miró con tanto dolor en los ojos que Darien sintió una punzada en el corazón. Era su día de bodas y ella estaba allí, destrozada, por algo que no era ni culpa ni responsabilidad suya.

—Sé que la quieres mucho. Todo el mundo la quiere. Pero no es culpa tuya —afirmó. —No pidió ayuda a nadie, Serena...

—Debería haberlo sabido.

Darien miró a Luna antes de preguntar:

—¿Es que te dijo que Rubeus la pegaba? Serena sacudió la cabeza y miró a su tía.

—No, no me dijo nada. Nos lo ocultó a todos. Supongo que por eso se quedaba a veces en casa y decía que sufría de jaquecas... era para que no viéramos sus moratones. Y yo me creí sus excusas.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no vienes a comer algo conmigo? —dijo, poniéndole una mano en el brazo. —Cenaremos cerca de aquí.

Ella se apartó.

—No tengo hambre. Me quedaré. Darien miró a Hotaru, que se encogió de hombros.

—Lleva así toda la tarde —explicó la mujer.

—Está bien. Entonces, te traeré algo de comer.

Serena se mantuvo en silencio. Darien echó un vistazo a su alrededor, localizó una tercera silla y la dejó junto a la cama. —Siéntate aquí.

Como Serena siguió sin reaccionar, la tomó de la mano y la sentó él mismo. A continuación, se giró hacia Luna y Hotaru y preguntó:

—¿Habéis comido algo?

—Taiki nos ha traído unos emparedados, pero Serena ni siquiera ha probado el suyo.

Taiki y Andrew se habían acercado a la entrada. El primero los miró y dijo:

—Sé cómo se siente. No dejo de castigarme por lo mismo. Un padre no debería permitir que le hagan eso a su hija.

Cenaron en una cafetería del otro lado de la calle. Darien pidió una sopa, un poco de pan de ajo y un vaso de leche para llevarle a su mujer; pero cuando volvieron, Serena sólo pegó un bocado al pan y jugueteó un rato con la sopa.

No lograron localizar a Rubeus. Durante los dos días siguientes, Darien sustituyó a Luna y a Taiki en el trabajo, y por la noche se unía a los hombres que recorrían la ciudad en busca del marido de Karmesite.

Lita y Hotaru se prepararon para llevar a los niños a Ruby Creek. En el último momento, Darien se arrodilló junto a Alexander, en el andén de la estación, y dijo:

—Cuida de Yuri por mí. Tu madre y yo volveremos pronto.

—¿Con Karmesite?

—Eso esperamos, hijo mío.

Alexander pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Olía a ropa limpia y su pelo le acarició suavemente la cara.

—Te quiero, padre.

—Y yo a ti —dijo, conteniendo la emoción. —Sé un buen chico y no des la lata a tus tías.

Cuando subieron al tren, Alexander se despidió desde la ventanilla. Minutos después, se había marchado.

Darien no sabía qué hacer; se sentía impotente con todo lo que había pasado. Pero se quedaría allí, junto a su esposa.

Días más tarde, Serena se desmayó de puro agotamiento. Darien la tomó en brazos, la subió a la calesa y la llevó a la habitación del hotel, donde la dejó en la cama.

Todavía llevaba el vestido amarillo que se había puesto el día que fueron a casarse al juzgado.

Le quitó las medias y los zapatos, le desabrochó el vestido y la libró de tanta ropa como le fue posible antes de lavarle la cara y las manos con agua fresca.

Después, la metió en la cama y se sentó a esperar.

Aquella noche, Artemis entró en la habitación.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Sigue durmiendo —respondió.

Artemis observó la silueta de su nieta. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, y tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas.

—Quiero a todos mis hijos y a mis nietos por igual —declaró el anciano. —Pero por mucho que intentemos huir de los favoritismos, siempre hay alguien que te llega al corazón por un motivo especial.

Darien lo miró.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Todo esto es terrible. Todo ese asunto de Karmesite y de Rubeus... Serena se lo ha tomado mal —afirmó, con lágrimas en los ojos. —Muy mal.

—Por algún motivo, se culpa de lo que ha pasado.

—Todos nos sentimos culpables. Debimos darnos cuenta.

Darien se limitó a asentir.

—Me alegra que vinieras a casa, hijo. Alexander necesitaba un padre, y es evidente que Serena te ha echado de menos —declaró, mirándolo a los ojos. —Te quiere mucho. Tienes su corazón en la mano.

Durante las últimas semanas, Artemis había perdido el sentido de la realidad hasta el punto de creer que Darien había sido marido de Darien desde siempre. Y Darien prefirió no sacarlo de su error.

—La amo. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que sea feliz —afirmó.

Darien había considerado la posibilidad de contarle que se había casado con ella unos días antes, pero pensó que debía ser Serena quien se lo dijera. Además, teniendo en cuenta el estado de Artemis, podía ser contraproducente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, acompañó al anciano a la salida y regresó a la habitación. Luego, se desnudó, se metió en la cama con ella y la abrazó con cariño y cuidado de no despertarla.

Darien despertó al alba. Se lavó, se afeitó y salió un momento para pedir que les subieran el desayuno. Al volver, Serena había abierto los ojos.

Ella lo miró, parpadeó y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana.

—Buenos días —dijo él. —No lo he soñado, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo has soñado. Iré a prepararte un baño. Te sentirás mejor cuando te asees y te cepilles el pelo. Yo te ayudaré.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no me sentiré mejor.

—Pero estarás más limpia. He pedido que nos suban café y el desayuno.

—No voy a...

—Basta, Serena. Te vas a bañar y te vas a poner ropa limpia —ordenó. —Si caes enferma, no le harás ningún bien a Karmesite.

Fiel a su palabra, Darien calentó agua, llenó la bañera y la metió en el agua caliente.

Incluso le enjabonó el pelo y se lo lavó.

—Detesto encontrarme en este estado —confeso ella, entre sollozos. —Yo no soy así. Soy una mujer fuerte.

—Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido —afirmó Darien. —Y por cierto, nunca le había lavado el pelo a una mujer.

Serena no dijo nada.

—Es agradable. Creo que me gusta —añadió.

Cuando terminó de lavarla, alcanzó una toalla, le pidió que se pusiera en pie y la secó.

Cada vez que le frotaba, el corazón de Serena se rompía un poco. En el contacto de Darien no había nada sexual; la trataba con el cuidado y el respeto que habría dedicado a una niña.

Incapaz de contenerse, rompió a llorar.

—Deja que te seque, cariño —dijo él. —Odio verte así, tan triste...

—Si supieras la verdad, no me tratarías tan bien. Si la supieras, no me amarías. No serías capaz de perdonarme.

La declaración de Serena le dejó perplejo, pero prefirió no preguntar. La sacó del cuarto de baño y la llevó de vuelta a la habitación.

—Ya han traído el desayuno...

—No puedo comer nada. —Pues vas a comer.

Por su tono de firmeza, Serena supo que la tolerancia de Darien tenía límites. No le quedó más opción que sentarse.

—¿Irás a ver si ha habido algún cambio?

Darien supo que se refería a Karmesite.

—Iré si me prometes que te lo comerás todo mientras esté fuera.

Ella asintió. Darien le quitó la toalla del pelo, se acercó a la cómoda y le llevó el cepillo y el espejo.

—¿Podrás hacerlo sola?

—Sí.

—Y no olvides el desayuno. Volveré enseguida.

Darien se marchó y ella empezó a cepillarse el cabello. Sentía los brazos pesados y las manos, entumecidas; pero se dedicó a ello de forma inconsciente, como en tantas otras ocasiones. Para peinarse, no necesitaba pensar.

Miró la bandeja con el desayuno y la acercó. El olor de huevos con panceta le revolvió el estómago.

Alcanzó el tenedor, probó la comida y no le supo a nada. Luego, echó azúcar al café y se bebió la mitad de la taza; las manos le temblaban tanto que derramó un poco en la bandeja.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en las rutinas diarias: comer, beber, bañarse. Todas las cosas normales. Cosas que carecían de importancia si ni siquiera podía proteger a sus seres queridos.

Había cometido una injusticia imperdonable con Karmesite. Y eso no era lo peor, porque si llegaba a morir, no podría decirle lo mucho que la quería ni tendría oportunidad de pedirle perdón.

Recordó la juventud de su prima y su carácter alegre y desenfadado, que desapareció cuando perdió a sus dos hijos. Nunca se había recuperado de aquello. Durante muchos días, se encerró en su casa y no quiso saber nada de nadie.

Luego pensó en Rubeus, en sus malas caras, en su mal humor, en su forma de despreciar a la pobre Karmesite. Y en ese preciso momento, supo que él también había sido responsable de que su prima sufriera dos abortos.

Serena sintió rabia. Sintió ira, arrepentimiento y un dolor tan intenso que la consumió por dentro. Rompió a llorar y le pegó tal manotazo a la bandeja que todo salió volando por los aires y se rompió, pero ni siquiera oyó el estruendo. No sentía nada salvo la furia que la dominaba y que se agolpaba en su garganta, como un nudo.

Se arrojó de rodillas a la alfombra y gritó:

—¡No, no, no!

Vagamente consciente de que la puerta se había abierto, hizo caso omiso a Darien cuando éste le habló y se arrodilló a su lado.

Simplemente, se llevó las manos a la cara y siguió llorando.

Darien le envolvió la mano con un pañuelo y ella pensó que debía de haberse cortado con uno de los pedazos de porcelana; pero no sentía más dolor que el derivado de su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Karmesite seguía postrada en la cama del hospital, quizás a punto de morir, y ella no había hecho nada por impedirlo.

—Podría haberlo evitado... —murmuró.

—Serena, levántate.

Serena no se levantó.

—Es culpa mía, mía... —dijo, aferrándose a sus brazos. —Si le hubiera contado la verdad, jamás se habría casado con él. Pero no lo hice.

Arrodillado junto a ella, entre los restos de porcelana y cristal, Darien preguntó:

—¿Y qué verdad es ésa, Serena? ¿Qué podrías haber dicho para que Karmesite no se casara con él?

Serena pensó que merecía toda la vergüenza que cayera sobre ella. Estaba tan enfadada consigo misma y tan dominada por el remordimiento, que cualquier castigo le habría parecido pequeño. Pero tenía que sincerarse. Si no hablaba entonces, estallaría en mil pedazos.

Sus dedos temblaron sobre los fuertes brazos de Darien Chiba. Sin embargo, no le soltó; ni apartó la mirada.

—Fue Rubeus —confesó. —Lo hizo la noche antes de que se casara con Karmesite. El es el padre de Alexander.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Darien se quedó asombrado, sin poder creerlo. Frunció el ceño, inclinó la cabeza y la miró como si no estuviera seguro de haber entendido bien.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Dimos una fiesta en casa de Taiki y de Luna... en el granero. Bailamos y bebimos mucho. Karmesite estaba tan contenta... Pensaba que el sol se alzaba y se ponía en los hombros de ese individuo.

Serena soltó a Darien y se sentó en el suelo.

—Acabábamos de terminar los estudios... Las dos.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo y la escuchó con atención.

Serena miró el pañuelo que le había puesto en la mano. Estaba lleno de sangre.

—Rubeus y yo estuvimos bailando. Algo más tarde, me marché a hacer mis necesidades, sola. Él me sorprendió, me agarró y me llevó detrás de una caseta.

Darien se puso tenso y respiró a fondo, como sabiendo lo que iba a decir, pero no la interrumpió.

—Pensaba que estaría bromeando conmigo. Incluso me reí... Luego empecé a ponerme nerviosa e intenté marcharme, pero Rubeus no dejaba de besarme y no me soltó. Dijo que yo le había estado provocando, que las mujeres no debían comportarse como yo, que estaba pidiendo problemas y que me los había buscado. Me llamó cosas horribles.

Serena empezó a temblar.

—Intenté pedir ayuda, pero la música estaba tan alta que nadie me oyó. Y él era muy fuerte. Me agarraba con tanta fuerza que casi no me dejaba respirar.

Cuando Darien la miró a los ojos de nuevo, los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

—Te atacó.

Ella tragó saliva.

—No me pegó, si es lo que quieres decir, pero era más fuerte que yo... luego, cuando terminó, dijo que la culpa era mía, que me vestía como una furcia y que no dejaba de provocarlo —explicó. —Y también dijo que no le contara nada a Karmesite, porque le rompería el corazón.

Darien, que normalmente era un hombre tranquilo, estalló y llamó a Rubeus todo lo que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Serena se lo quedó mirando, sorprendida por su reacción.

—Debí decírselo —añadió ella, —pero no lo hice.

—¡Es muy normal que no lo hicieras! —exclamó él, fuera de sí. —Sólo eras una adolescente, apenas una niña... habías sufrido una experiencia terrible, que te avergonzaba, y no querías que nadie lo supiera. Él se aprovechó de ti, Serena. Te violó e hizo que te sintieras culpable. Si existe un infierno, es el lugar apropiado para ese hombre.

—Pero fui tan estúpida... Si se lo hubiera contado, si se lo hubiera dicho a Karmesite, ahora no estaría en la cama de ese hospital.

—Basta ya, Serena. Deja de culparte.

—Pero Karmesite no se estaría muriendo. Y no habría perdido a sus hijos...

—Sí, seguramente es verdad. Pero también es posible que Rubeus te hubiera convencido para que te casaras con él; y entonces habrías sido tú quien habría perdido a su hijo. Alexander no existiría.

Serena lo miró, aterrada. No había calculado esa posibilidad.

—No sabes lo que habría pasado, Serena. No puedes cargar con las culpas de ese hombre. Hiciste lo que pudiste... estabas asustada y te sentías humillada.

Darien la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Además, Karmesite no se va a morir. Recobró la consciencia esta noche, durante unos minutos, y ha vuelto a despertar esta mañana.

Serena se abrazó con fuerza a él.

—¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Está bien...! Tengo que ir a verla...

—Irás a verla en cuanto hayamos limpiado este desastre y comas un poco.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento. Lo limpiaré todo.

Darien la llevó a la cama.

—No, ahora no —dijo con dulzura.

Serena no salía de su asombro.

—¿Aún me amas? ¿Después de lo que te he contado?

Él le acarició la mejilla.

—Serena, nada puede cambiar lo que siento por ti. Eres una mujer buena y valiente, una mujer que ama y sufre con todo su corazón. Ahora que has confesado la verdad, te sentirás mucho mejor. Todo ese miedo y esa ira te han estado devorando por dentro.

Serena pensó que tenía razón. Se sentía como si se hubiera liberado de una carga pesada.

—Y por supuesto que te amo —añadió.

Se sentaron en la cama.

Ella se tumbó, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo, y él le acarició los hombros y la espalda hasta que se tranquilizó lo suficiente y dejó de temblar.

—¿Qué hiciste cuando descubriste que te había dejado embarazada? —preguntó entonces.

—Se lo conté a mi abuelo, pero no dije nada de Rubeus. Pensó que habría cometido un desliz con algún jovencito de la zona y se le ocurrió la idea de que me marchara a Chicago con la excusa de ir a una academia a ampliar mis estudios.

Serena se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.

—Mientras estaba en Chicago, Artemis le pidió a su amigo Jedite que le buscara un nombre y una dirección de correo para inventar un padre para Alexander. Lo hizo con su mejor intención.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Yo acepté la mentira porque era lo más conveniente para todos. Si estaba casada y Alexander tenía un padre, nadie haría preguntas, nadie sospecharía; y yo no tendría que volver a soportar el acoso de ningún hombre.

—¿Y Rubeus? ¿Nunca te preguntó por el bebé?

—No, nunca. Se comportaba como si no hubiera pasado nada —respondió. —Eso también era lo más conveniente. El único que podía destrozar nuestra historia era él, pero se mantuvo en silencio y yo seguí adelante con la historia.

Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar su ira.

Serena le había contado su secreto y estaba a salvo con él, pero tenía que encontrar al maldito Rubeus e impedir que volviera a hacer daño a nadie.

—No creo que éste sea el mejor momento para contárselo a Karmesite —continuó ella, —pero se lo diré a los demás... al tío Taiki y a la tía Luna, y por supuesto, a mis padres. ¿Pero qué debo hacer con Alex? Le mentí. No puedo permitir que lo sepa. Le destrozaría el corazón.

—¿Te habrías comportado de forma distinta, en su momento, si hubieras sabido lo que iba a pasar? —preguntó. —Puede que Karmesite hubiera renunciado a casarse con él, pero ¿qué habría pasado con Alexander?

—De haberlo sabido, supongo que habría dicho la verdad y me habría marchado a cualquier sitio para tener a mi hijo.

—Y ni tú ni él seríais los que sois ahora —comentó él. —Supongo que mi llegada sólo sirvió para complicar la situación. Supongo que Rubeus se sintió provocado por mi presencia y derivó su furia hacia tu prima.

—No lamento que vinieras, Darien; no lo lamentaré nunca. Pero tengo que decir la verdad, por mucho que me cueste.

—Está bien. Si vas a hacerlo, estaré a tu lado —le prometió.

Ella se vistió y él la acompañó al comedor para que comiera algo.

Por el camino, dio unas monedas a una doncella para que limpiara los restos de la habitación.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, subieron a la calesa y se dirigieron al hospital. Serena estaba muy nerviosa, pensando en lo que iba a decir.

—Podría pedirles que salieran al pasillo, para hablar con ellos. O llevarlos a otra habitación...

—No te preocupes, Serena, será más fácil de lo que crees. Tu familia te quiere.

Serena asintió.

Al entrar en la habitación, descubrieron que el padre y el hermano de Karmesite se habían marchado.

Sólo estaban Setsuna y Luna.

Karmesite había recobrado el conocimiento y extendió un brazo hacia ella.

Serena se acercó a toda prisa y deseó poder abrazarla; pero temía hacerle daño, de modo que se limitó a apretarle la mano con cariño.

—Sentía tanta vergüenza que no me atrevía a contárselo a nadie... —dijo su prima. Serena apretó los labios y asintió. —Lo sé.

—Siempre me pedía disculpas y me prometía que no volvería a pasar. Decía que sólo me pegaba porque yo era una mala esposa.

Serena sintió una ira intensa. Después de lo que le había hecho, todavía intentaba justificarlo.

—Rubeus me ama...

—Deja de justificar a ese hombre.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? —se preguntó. —No tengo elección, es mi marido. Además, siempre ha sido un hombre tan convincente, que hasta la ley se ha puesto de su parte.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Serena, asombrada. Luna confirmó la afirmación de Karmesite.

—Taiki ha estado en la comisaría. La policía le ha dicho que no pueden intervenir en disputas conyugales y que, según las leyes vigentes en Colorado, Rubeus no ha cometido ningún delito.

Serena miró a Darien, desesperada. Ya no quedaba más opción que decir la verdad.

Si guardaba el secreto, Rubeus se saldría con la suya y su prima seguiría excusando su comportamiento y sintiéndose culpable.

—La crueldad de ese hombre no es responsabilidad tuya, Karmesite. No podemos permitir que haga daño a más personas. Es peligroso —declaró, decidida a sincerarse. —Hay algo que no sabes... no cambiará lo sucedido, pero al menos servirá para detenerlo. No voy a permitir que siga controlando la situación y manipulándonos a las dos.

Karmesite la miró y sonrió levemente, todo lo que le permitía su cara hinchada.

—¿Sabes cómo ayudarme?

Serena sintió una punzada en el corazón.

—No exactamente. Lo que voy a decir te va a doler mucho. Tendría que habértelo contado hace años, pero no fui capaz. Rubeus cometió un delito; un delito que merece un castigo.

—¿Qué hizo?

—¿Quieres que nos marchemos y os dejemos a solas? —preguntó Luna.

—No, no —respondió Serena. —Quiero que lo oigáis.

Serena tomó aire y les contó lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Cuando terminó su historia, añadió:

—Tenía tanto miedo y me sentía tan avergonzada que no me atreví a decirlo. Os he metido a todos.

Karmesite no lloró; de hecho, no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Pero Setsuna y Luna sí rompieron a llorar y tuvieron que secarse con sus respectivos pañuelos, al igual que Serena, aunque ella usó el de Darien.

—Si te lo hubiera dicho en su momento, no habrías terminado en la cama de un hospital —continuó Serena. —Pero no sé... Rubeus siempre ha encontrado la forma de que los demás carguemos con su culpa. Y tú y yo éramos tan jóvenes... Cuando has insinuado que te culpas a ti misma por no haber sido una buena esposa, me he dicho que ya no podía guardar el secreto. Debí contártelo entonces, Karmesite, sé que debí. Ahora no puedo hacer nada salvo implorar tu perdón.

—No hay nada que perdonar, Serena. Tampoco es culpa tuya.

Serena se secó las lágrimas.

—Dios mío, no había llorado tanto en toda mi vida. Con lo que he llorado esta semana, podría llenar varios cubos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Luna, con voz temblorosa.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. El tío Taiki sabrá qué hacer. Y probablemente mis padres, pero...

—Al menos fuiste a Chicago y conociste a Darien —comentó Karmesite. —Esa parte de la historia salió bien.

Serena miró a su esposo y supo que había llegado el momento.

Podía asentir y decir que eso había salido bien o contar toda la verdad. Ya estaba harta de mentiras; una llevaba a otra y, al final, la gente se convertía en sus esclavos.

—Ya estaba embarazada cuando llegué a Chicago. Me marché para tener a Alexander allí y volver después sin que nadie sospechara lo sucedido. Ni siquiera llegué a casarme.

Karmesite gimió.

—¿Rubeus es el padre de Alexander?

—Sí —confesó.

Su prima parpadeó, desconcertada. ¿Y él lo sabe?

—No. Desde que volví, se ha comportado como si no lo supiera. Estoy convencida de que cree que Darien es el padre.

Serena miró a su prima y a sus dos tías y añadió:

—Y no debe llegar a saberlo.

Como Karmesite se había sentado en la cama, Luna se levantó y le puso una almohada para que pudiera apoyarse en ella.

Después, Karmesite miró a Darien y preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿quién eres tú?


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Darien Chiba explicó lo que había pasado cuando encontró las cartas del niño en su apartado de correos.

Setsuna se levantó y los miró.

—¿Queréis decir que no estáis casados?

—Nos casamos hace poco, unas horas antes de saber lo que le había pasado a Karmesite—respondió Darien. —Adoro a Serena y a Alexander, y pienso cuidar de ellos hasta el fin de mis días.

—¿Y qué piensa mi padre de todo esto? —preguntó Setsuna, refiriéndose a Artemis.

Serena les contó el papel que Artemis había desempeñado en la historia. Darien intervino y dijo que estaba perdiendo la memoria, que ya no recordaba la verdad y que sería mejor que no contribuyeran a empeorar su estado.

—Sí, eso es cierto, es mejor que no le digamos nada —afirmó Luna—; pero si queremos acabar con Rubeus, hay otras personas que tendrán que saberlo. Ya no se trata sólo de Karmesite.

—Deberíamos organizar una reunión —dijo Serena. —Pero sólo con Andrew, Taiki y mi padre.

—Me parece bien —declaró Luna. —Rubeus es un hombre demasiado peligroso. Si se lo cuentas a alguien más, podría enterarse... y debemos proteger a Alexander.

Sorprendida y asombrada por la reacción de sus familiares, Serena permitió que sus tías la abrazaran. Pensaba que Karmesite y ella le echarían en cara su comportamiento; creía que no sabrían perdonarla, pero se había equivocado.

—Me encargaré de organizarlo —dijo él.

Darien abrazó a su esposa brevemente, la besó y se marchó.

Todos los que debían conocer la historia fueron informados antes de la noche. El padre de Serena se llevó un gran disgusto, y se disculpó ante ella por no haber podido ayudarla.

—Esa es una de las cosas más importantes que he descubierto —declaró su hija. —Tenemos que dejar de culparnos a nosotros mismos y devolver la responsabilidad a su único dueño. Karmesite, yo e incluso la familia en su conjunto, somos las víctimas; aquí no hay más culpable que Rubeus.

—Me cuesta asumir que no pude ayudarte cuando más lo necesitabas —dijo Kenji, —pero eso es verdad.

Kenji pareció considerar el asunto durante un momento. Después, se giró hacia Darien y lo miró.

—De modo que Darien es exactamente lo que afirma ser. Es un buen hombre y las historias que nos cuenta son ciertas... excepto en el detalle de que tú lo conociste durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu abuelo.

—Exacto —replicó ella. —Bueno, yo tampoco creo que Alexander deba saber lo sucedido.

—Esperemos que quede entre nosotros y que nunca llegue a saber la verdad.

—Yo también lo espero —dijo Kenji. —Nuestra prioridad, por encima de ninguna otra circunstancia, es protegerlo.

Serena alcanzó la mano de Darien y la apretó.

Se había librado del peso que la había angustiado durante tantos años, y tenía una sensación de libertad que no había experimentado desde su adolescencia.

Las dificultades no habían terminado. Pero al menos, ya no estaba sola.

Darien se reunió con Kenji, Andrew y Taiki para seguir buscando a Rubeus. Ahora que sabían la verdad, se sentía mucho mejor; ya no había ninguna mentira entre ellos.

Habían adoptado la costumbre de que uno entrara en los establecimientos y dos esperaran en la calle, para evitar que Rubeus escapara si llegaban a encontrarlo. El que entraba, registraba el local de forma concienzuda; si no tenía éxito, y hasta entonces no lo habían tenido, uno de los otros hablaba en el camarero y preguntaba si había visto a alguien con la descripción de Rubeus.

Aquella noche se detuvieron delante de un local ruidoso, en una zona de la ciudad que no tenía buena fama.

Darien y Kenji esperaron en la entrada; Taiki se apostó al otro lado de la calle y Andrew entró en el local. Cuando salió, traía consigo una buena noticia.

—El camarero me ha dicho que anoche tuvieron un problema en el piso de arriba y que una de sus chicas resultó herida. La descripción del culpable encaja con la de Rubeus, pero no estaremos seguros hasta que hablemos con ella.

—Tenemos que encontrarla y preguntárselo —intervino Kenji. —Si estuvo con él, habrá visto su cicatriz...

Kenji se giró hacia Darien y se lo explicó.

—Rubeus se quemó hace un par de años, con la explosión de un calentador. Tiene marcas en el pecho y en un hombro.

—Preguntaré a los clientes—se ofreció Darien.

El interior del local olía a humedad, a sudor y a whisky barato; el suelo estaba lleno de arena que crujía bajo sus botas, y el pianista tocaba tan mal que su música ofendía a los oídos.

Sin embargo, nadie prestaba atención a la música. Hombres de todas las formas y tamaños jugaban al póquer o a cualquier otra cosa, y la mayoría fumaban puros; aquí y allá, mujeres ligeras de ropa se sentaban en las rodillas de los clientes o esperaban en la barra del bar.

Una de ellas se acercó a Darien y le puso un dedo en el pecho.

—No te había visto antes, vaquero. ¿Me invitas a una copa?

Darien sacó un billete y se lo dio.

—No tengo tiempo para una copa, señorita. Pero necesito cierta información.

La mujer miró el billete, que se guardó en el escote, y sonrió.

—Lo que tú quieras, guapo.

—Estoy buscando a un hombre alto, más o menos como yo, pero más fuerte. Tiene pelo rojizo y marcas en el pecho y en un hombro.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron. Era evidente que le conocía.

—¿Por qué lo busca?

—Porque se dedica a pegar a las mujeres —contestó. —Su pobre esposa está en el hospital en estos momentos.

Las dudas de la mujer desaparecieron al instante.

—¿Seguro que lo busca por eso?

—Sí, señorita.

—¿Sabe una cosa? Hacía tiempo que nadie me llamaba señorita. Se nota que usted es un caballero.

Darien ya se estaba preguntando si debía darle más dinero cuando ella añadió:

—Ese tipo estuvo aquí anoche y la noche anterior. Ayer pegó a Kalaberite, y creo que hizo algo peor que pegarle... pero ningún policía lo meterá en la cárcel por pegar a una prostituta.

—Si lo encuentro, me encargaré de que pague por lo que ha hecho —afirmó Darien.

Ella miró a su alrededor. Nadie había escuchado su conversación.

—Kalaberite no ha venido a trabajar. Vive en el edificio contiguo, en la habitación 12. Está en el segundo piso.

Darien le dio las gracias y volvió a la calle. La luz que salía por la puerta y por las ventanas de la taberna iluminaba la acera y la entrada del callejón.

Sus acompañantes lo estaban esperando en la oscuridad, a la vuelta de la esquina.

—La chica que estamos buscando vive en ese edificio —les informó, señalando el burdel. —Se llama Kalaberite.

—Muy bien. Dos se quedarán fuera y los otros dos entrarán —dijo Kenji.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en el plan. Pero antes de decidir quién hacía qué, apareció un hombre a caballo, que saltó al suelo y ató las riendas a un poste.

Andrew les hizo un gesto para que se escondieran en las sombras.

—Es Rubeus...

Darien se volvió y reconoció su silueta cuando Rubeus entró en el burdel. Sus instintos se pusieron tan alerta que dejó de oír lo que decían sus compañeros.

—¡Rubeus!

Darien salió a la luz.

Rubeus se giró sobre sus talones y lo reconoció al instante; pero lejos de huir, se quedó en la acera y se encaró a él.

—¿Ahora me sigue el nuevo juguete de Serena? —se burló.

—No vas a librarte de mí, Rubeus.

—¿Es que estás buscando huesos, señor cuentista?

—No, pero voy a romper unos cuantos. Rubeus rió.

—¿Por qué? No hay ninguna ley que prohíba divertirse un poco.

—Pero hay leyes que impiden pegar a las mujeres y dejarlas al borde de la muerte.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos.

Los otros hombres salieron a la luz. La sorpresa de Rubeus fue más que evidente, porque miró hacia su caballo como para calcular si tendría tiempo de montar y huir. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en el sitio.

—Veo que has traído a toda la familia.

—Vas a responder por lo que le hiciste a Karmesite —dijo Taiki. —Te aseguro que no volverás a pegar a nadie.

—No sé qué te habrá contado esa estúpida.

Andrew dio un paso adelante, pero su padre y su tío lo detuvieron.

—¿Y qué me dices de Serena? —preguntó Darien. —¿También nos ha mentido?

—Diga lo que diga, es mentira. Se arrojó a mis brazos como una de esas prostitutas baratas que trabajan ahí —contestó, señalando hacia el edificio.

Ciego de rabia, Darien cargó contra él y le golpeó en el estómago. Rubeus se tambaleó y retrocedió, pero sin caer al suelo. Darien insistió y le pegó varios puñetazos en la mandíbula; su contrincante dio un paso atrás y contraatacó con un directo en el pecho, que lanzó a Darien por los aires.

A pesar del golpe, Darien se levantó con la velocidad de un rayo y volvió al ataque. Rubeus era más musculoso y de espaldas más anchas, pero él tenía la ventaja no sólo del carácter desarrollado en las frías tierras del norte, sino de la determinación.

Tras otro intercambio de puñetazos, incluido uno que estuvo a punto de dejar a Darien fuera de combate, se lanzó contra el mal tratador con un rugido que habría asustado a un oso gris.

Si alguno de los otros hubiera intervenido, Rubeus no habría tenido la menor posibilidad. Pero habían llegado al acuerdo, sin necesidad de hablarlo, de conceder una oportunidad a Darien.

Rubeus le capturó con un abrazo brutal que lo dijo sin aire; sin embargo, Darien le pegó tal pisotón que los dos cayeron al suelo y rodaron por la calle.

La gente salió de las casas y se arremolinó a su alrededor. Nadie intentaba detener la pelea; lejos de ello, gritaban y los animaban mientras ellos seguían golpeándose. Tal vez fuera porque en aquella zona de la ciudad no estaban acostumbrados a las peleas de puños; seguramente les parecía una diversión.

Empujado por los sufrimientos de su esposa, Darien insistió una y otra vez, hasta que logró agarrarlo por el cuello y le golpeó la cabeza contra la acera.

Rubeus se quedó paralizado durante un segundo. El tiempo suficiente para que Darien le diera un puñetazo y otro golpe contra el pavimento.

—¡No lo mates! —exclamó Andrew. —Darien... Andrew lo agarró y Darien dejó de golpear. —Deja que se encargue la policía, hijo —intervino Kenji.

Darien puso una mano en el suelo, para apoyarse, y se levantó. Le dolía el pecho y estaba cubierto de sudor.

En ese instante se abrió el portal del prostíbulo y apareció una mujer baja y de proporciones generosas, con un cabello rojo y trenzado. Llevaba un batín de satén rojo que no se había molestado en cerrar, y el apretado corsé naranja revelaba unos pechos extraordinariamente grandes. Por las marcas de su cara, era obvio que alguien le había dado una paliza.

La mujer se acercó y exclamó, indignada:

—¡Este es el cerdo que me pegó anoche!

La multitud rompió a reír.

—¡Y nadie pega a Karmesite! —continuó. —¡Sobre todo, cuando se fue sin pagarme la cuenta!

Rubeus se incorporó un poco y se limpió la sangre de la boca con una manga. Parecía mareado, pero apoyó una rodilla en el suelo con intención de levantarse.

No lo consiguió.

De repente, se hizo un silencio tan extraño que Darien se giró a tiempo de ver que Karmesite alzaba un brazo y sacaba un colt del calibre 45.

Después, sin el menor temblor de mano, apuntó cuidadosamente y apretó el gatillo.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 20**

El tiró resonó en toda la calle. El cuerpo de Rubeus se estremeció por el impacto.

Karmesite disparó una segunda vez, y en la camisa de Rubeus apareció una mancha roja.

Darien vio que Rubeus caía al suelo, con una pierna torcida bajo el cuerpo, y que se quedaba mirando las estrellas.

Olía a pólvora.

Durante unos segundos no se oyó nada; ni un movimiento, ni una voz, ni un ladrido de perro, ni música de piano ni el canto de un grillo.

Pero entonces, todo el mundo empezó a hablar y a gritar.

Un tipo fornido, que llevaba tirantes y camisa manchada, se inclinó sobre Rubeus, le tomó el pulso en el cuello y dijo:

—Este tipo está muerto.

Taiki se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Andrew miró a Darien y Kenji le echó un vistazo a la cara.

—Necesitas hielo en ese ojo. Y tal vez unos puntos.

Darien sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo llevó a la cara. Cuando lo apartó, vio que estaba lleno de sangre.

—Todavía no —dijo. —Antes hay que traer la carreta para llevarnos el cadáver.

Nadie durmió aquella noche. Setsuna y Luna se quedaron con Karmesite, y el resto de los que conocían lo ocurrido, se reunieron en la habitación de Kenji y Ikuko.

Kenji se hizo cargo de la situación. Decidieron que se quedarían unos días más en la exposición y que luego volverían a casa.

—Serena, creo que tú y yo deberíamos volver y encargarnos de que la planta siga con su producción normal. Hemos firmado varios contratos nuevos, y tendremos que hacer un par de viajes para cerrar los acuerdos.

Kenji se volvió hacia Darien y añadió:

—Los trabajadores que contratamos os ayudarán a guardarlo todo y enviar el equipo a casa. Pero tú debes quedarte aquí.

Darien miró a su esposa con preocupación. En realidad, ya había decidido quedarse; su ojo tardaría una o dos semanas en sanar, y prefería estar recuperado cuando volviera a Ruby Creek.

—Es lo más lógico. Si vuelves y Alexander te ve con ese aspecto, se llevaría un disgusto; además, la gente querría saber lo sucedido —continuó. —Es mejor que nos atengamos a nuestro plan. Diremos que Rubeus falleció en un accidente desafortunado.

—La policía no ha conseguido sacar información a los testigos —intervino Taiki. —Parece que nadie oye ni ve nada en ese barrio de la ciudad... Además, a Kenji y a mí no nos preguntaron nada; y Darien ya estaba en el médico cuando aparecieron por el lugar.

—Morir a tiros delante de un burdel debe de ser lo más normal del mundo —ironizó Andrew.

Luna arqueó una ceja y miró a su hijo con mala cara.

Andrew se encogió de hombros.

—Naturalmente, no vimos necesidad de informar a las autoridades —continuó Taiki. —Pero todavía queda un asunto... ¿alguno de los presentes cree que esa mujer debe pagar por lo que hizo? Si la policía se entera, sospecho que no serán muy amables con ella.

Nadie dijo nada. Tampoco Serena, a quien no le importaba lo que hubiera hecho aquella mujer. Rubeus había sido un violador y un maltratador. Pero sus padres eran cuestión aparte.

—¿Qué hacemos con los Blackmoon? —preguntó. —Los padres de Rubeus deberían saber la verdad sobre su muerte, ¿no os parece?

Taiki asintió.

—Hablaremos con ellos cuando llevemos su cadáver a casa. Estoy seguro de que no querrán que la gente conozca los detalles de su muerte.

—¿También les contaremos lo de Karmesite?

—Es ella quien debe decidirlo —contestó su tío.

Al día siguiente, Darien se despidió de Serena en la estación de ferrocarril. Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, ella apretó las manos contra la ventanilla y lo vio alejarse, volviéndose más y más pequeño en la distancia.

Estar separada de él iba a ser muy doloroso. Tenía la sensación de que no volvería a sentirse completa hasta que Darien terminara sus cosas en Denver y regresara al hogar, a su hogar, porque aquella casa enorme se había convertido en eso.

En cierta ocasión, Artemis había propuesto que se marcharan a vivir a otro lugar. Serena se acordó y consideró la posibilidad de retomar la idea; pero esta vez no sería para ocultar una mentira y poder dormir sin Darien, sino para estar solos donde nadie pudiera molestarlos, donde pudieran disfrutar de la luna de miel que no habían tenido.

Al final, el traqueteo del tren la relajó lo suficiente como para que cerrara los ojos y se quedara dormida. Pero de vez en cuando, la imagen de Rubeus volvía a su cabeza y despertaba con un sobresalto.

Por supuesto, Rubeus estaba muerto. Ya no podía hacerle ningún daño. Pero ella no le había visto morir, no había visto su cadáver, y tenía la sensación de que en su muerte había algo irreal.

De hecho, seguía tan preocupada con ello que había obligado a Darien a repetirle media docena de veces la escena de burdel. Incluso había insistido en conocer personalmente a la mujer que le había disparado; pero Darien la desanimó y le hizo ver que no serviría para nada.

Al cabo de un rato, Serena abrió los ojos y vio que su madre estaba sentada a su lado. Ikuko le puso una mano en el brazo y preguntó:

—¿No duermes bien?

—No.

Ikuko apretó un poco los dedos.

—Sabía que el año de la boda de Karmesite había pasado algo. Si lo hubiera sabido, podría haberte ayudado... todo esto es especialmente terrible para una madre. Me siento como si te hubiera dejado en la estacada.

—Tendremos que aprender a vivir con ello, madre. Pero he aprendido que no debemos sentirnos culpables de cosas que no están a nuestro alcance.

—Que sea ciega no quiere decir que no vea a la gente —declaró Ikuko. —Rubeus tenía algo que no me gustaba, pero no sabía qué. Debí imaginar que Karmesite ocultaba un secreto; pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo y sabía que no era feliz, pero jamás habría imaginado el motivo.

Serena le dio una palmadita en la mano y le describió el paisaje.

—Hay tres alces en un claro, debajo de un risco. Dos de ellos tienen cornamentas enormes... ah, y también hay uno más joven. Acaba de salir de entre unos arbustos.

—¿El cielo está despejado?

—Completamente. No se ve una sola nube —contestó. —Madre... ¿por qué crees que esa mujer se hizo prostituta?

—No lo sé. Quizá, porque no tenía otra forma de ganarse la vida.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Anoche estuve pensando en lo distinta que habría sido mi vida si no hubiera tenido una familia. Y me pregunté qué se sentiría al crecer sin nadie que te quisiera, sin ningún ser querido a tu lado.

—Darien podría contestarte a esa pregunta.

Serena se giró y miró a su madre.

—¿Sabes lo de su infancia?

Ikuko sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Habla mucho conmigo.

Serena tomó la mano de su madre y se la llevó a la cara para que supiera que ella también estaba sonriendo.

—Os quiere mucho a padre y a ti...

—Pero a ti te adora.

—Sí, eso es verdad. Y eso me ha dado una idea: cuando lleguemos a casa, enviaré un telegrama a padre. Quiero que dé dinero a esa mujer, para que tenga otra oportunidad y pueda empezar de nuevo, si quiere.

—Si crees que debes hacerlo, hazlo.

Serena cerró los ojos. Y esta vez, durmió de un tirón.

Serena se dedicó a cuidar de Alexander y a trabajar en la cervecera, como siempre; desgraciadamente, echaba de menos a Darien y le costaba conciliar el sueño por las noches.

Un día, le informaron de que los Blackmoon habían enterrado a su hijo. Serena soñó con Rubeus y despertó asustada y empapada de sudor.

Kenji le preguntó si le apetecía viajar al oeste del Estado. Por lo visto, un hotel de la zona quería cerrar un acuerdo con ellos y Artemis y él estaban de acuerdo en que convenía que alguien pasara a visitarlos.

A Serena le pareció bien y se llevó a su hijo. De hecho, mejoró tanto al estar a solas con Alexander que se preguntó si Kenji no le habría ofrecido el viaje precisamente por eso.

Mientras paseaba por la pintoresca localidad de las montañas, se sintió una persona diferente. No sólo llevaba un vestido azul de terciopelo con el que semanas antes se habría sentido incomodísima, sino que se había convertido en una mujer casada, sin mentira alguna.

Miró el anillo que llevaba en la mano y se sintió profundamente sola. Echaba de menos a su marido.

En ese momento pasó un carruaje. Alexander volvió la cabeza para mirar y Serena echó un vistazo a su hijo; seguía siendo un niño, pero crecía muy deprisa y no tardaría en ser un hombre.

Entonces, se preocupó. Ahora había muchas personas que conocían la verdad. Sus padres, Karmesite, Darien. Y aunque confiaba en ellos, la idea de que el padre de Alexander hubiera sido un monstruo, la aterrorizaba.

Se llevó la mano al pecho e intentó calmarse. Sabía que no pasaba nada. Alexander era el niño dulce, encantador e inocente que siempre había sido. No se convertiría en un canalla como Rubeus.

—Voy a pedirle a mi padre que me enseñe a montar.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.

=Seguro que estará encantado.

El tono de voz debió de traicionarla, porque el niño la miró a la cara y preguntó:

—¿Por qué estás triste?

—No estoy triste. Me siento orgullosa de ti y del hombre que serás.

—¿Seré como Darien?

—Sí, igual que él.

A pesar de todo, Serena siguió angustiada. Sabía que vivir en Ruby Creek y trabajar en la cervecera podía resultar tedioso, sobre todo para alguien que se había pasado la vida de aventura en aventura.

Por otra parte, Darien ya conocía toda la verdad sobre Alexander; seguramente, aprovecharía su estancia en Denver para pensar en el asunto, y cabía la posibilidad de que sus sentimientos hacia ella cambiaran.

Ahora que se había liberado de la gran mentira de su vida, Serena no conseguía librarse de sus preocupaciones.

Había aprendido a vestirse de forma diferente, pero tenía la sensación de que el orgullo, la independencia y el carácter fuerte de los que tanto se había enorgullecido, se habían esfumado por el camino.

Si Darien la abandonaba, no tendría donde agarrarse.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 21**

El resto de la familia volvió a Ruby Creek a la semana siguiente.

Cuando bajaron de la carreta, Serena vio a Darien y su corazón se detuvo.

Con el sombrero en la mano, aquellos hombros tan anchos y el sol iluminándole el cabello, estaba tan guapo que ella se quedó sin respiración.

Darien la vio y avanzó hacia ella. Ya no cojeaba tanto como cuando llegó a Colorado. Su pierna había mejorado mucho.

—Ya casi no cojea —le comentó a su madre.

— ¿Tu padre viene hacia aquí?

Serena notó la alegría en la cara de Ikuko.

—Te está mirando ahora mismo, madre.

En aquel momento, Serena lamentó no ser una mujer menos inhibida. De haberse sentido capaz, habría corrido hacia Darien como Alexander y, al igual que él, se habría arrojado en sus brazos.

Cuando llegó a su altura, Darien dejó al niño en el suelo y la besó. Tenía una cicatriz rosada en el rabillo de un ojo, pero su aspecto era bueno por lo demás.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo él.

Serena necesitaba oír esas palabras.

—Y yo a ti.

Yuri meneó el rabo a los pies de su dueño hasta que éste se agachó y le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza.

—He cuidado de él —dijo Alexander.

—Está más gordo que cuando lo dejé...

Alexander rió.

—Le gusta la comida de la abuela.

— ¿Desde cuándo le das nuestra comida? —preguntó Serena.

Darien soltó una carcajada y Alexander llamó a Félix, que había crecido mucho y ya no parecía un cachorro

El animal se metió entre Yuri y Darien, intentando llamar la atención de los humanos.

— ¿Sabes que tengo permiso para dormir con ellos? —preguntó el niño.

Darien inclinó la cabeza.

—Oh, vas a malacostumbrar al viejo Yuri. Después de eso, no será capaz de dormir en la nieve...

—Ya no tiene que dormir fuera. Ahora que has vuelto, podrá dormir contigo y con mamá —comento el chico.

Darien sonrió a Serena.

— ¿Te gustaría á ti qué durmiera con nosotros?

Serena arqueó una ceja.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más adelante —contestó.

En realidad, Serena no estaba pensando en el asunto del perro; sólo pensaba en que aquella noche dormiría con Darien.

— ¡Esta noche vamos a dar una fiesta! —intervino Ikuko. —Hay que celebrar nuestro éxito en la exposición... y brindar por los nuevos comienzos.

Karmesite se acercó entonces con Luna. Todavía llevaba la escayola en el brazo, pero parecía muy recuperada.

—Mi madre me ha contado lo del accidente que sufriste —dijo el niño. — ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Karmesite sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

—Sí, casi no me duele.

Artemis se acercó y abrazó a Karmesite.

—Bueno, señoritas, basta de parlotear —protestó Ikuko. —Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Serena se separó de Darien a regañadientes y siguió a las mujeres al interior de la casa. El maravilloso aroma de la _kartoffelsalat_, una ensalada de patatas, y del _steckerlfisch_, ya llenaban la cocina.

Ikuko asignó a Serena la tarea de cortar los embutidos y el queso, y ordenó a Karmesite que descansara en una silla y que se limitara a mirar.

—Me alegra estar de vuelta —dijo Karmesite.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó Hotaru, que estaba poniendo fideos a cocer. — ¿Vas a quedarte sola en casa?

Karmesite miró dubitativamente a Serena y a las otras mujeres.

— ¿Todas estáis al tanto de lo que Rubeus me hizo?

—Se lo dije yo —contestó Luna. —Pensé que sería mejor que lo supieran. Así podrán ayudarte.

—Sí, supongo que es lo mejor. Pero me siento tan avergonzada...

—Pues no te sientas así —intervino Ikuko.

La madre de Serena se acercó a Karmesite y extendió una mano. Karmesite la acercó adonde estaba y Ikuko le tocó la mejilla.

—Tú no eres responsable de lo que ha pasado. Debes ir por la vida con la cabeza bien alta —afirmó, muy seria. —Eres una superviviente. Y ahora serás mucho más fuerte que antes.

Las otras mujeres asintieron.

Cuando Ikuko regresó a su taburete, Serena supo que si Ikuko hubiera podido ver, también se habría acercado a ella y también habría pronunciado esas mismas palabras.

—No, ahora no quiero estar sola —confesó Karmesite. —Necesito a mi familia.

—Pues ven a casa —dijo Luna.

—Puedes compartir mi habitación —se ofreció Amy.

Karmesite sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Bueno, ya lo pensaré; pero dejad de tratarme como si fuera de cristal. Aunque no estoy pasando por mis mejores días, soy más dura de lo que parezco. Y como acaba de decir Ikuko, seré mejor que antes.

Las otras mujeres volvieron a sus tareas y a sus conversaciones. Habían abierto las dos ventanas, y entraba una brisa fresca muy agradable.

Secándose las lágrimas con el borde del delantal, Serena se acercó a Karmesite y las dos se dirigieron a la alacena, donde olía a salmuera y chucrut.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti —le dijo Serena. —Y te quiero tanto...

—Yo también me siento orgullosa de ti. Gracias por lo que hiciste, Serena. Gracias por ser valiente y decir la verdad. En ese momento supe que, si tú podías afrontar un pasado tan difícil, yo también podría.

Serena le contó que los Blackmoon estaban de acuerdo en mantener el secreto sobre el motivo real de la muerte de Rubeus.

Karmesite asintió.

—Puede que algún día vaya a visitar su tumba. Pero no ahora.

Caminaron hasta la salida y Serena dio otro abrazo a Karmesite. Por fin, las mujeres terminaron de preparar la comida y la sirvieron en el comedor y en el salón.

— ¡Por los Spangler! —exclamó Ikuko. Todos brindaron y empezaron a hacer cola para llenar los platos.

Serena se sumo a los demás con Alexander por delante y Darien a su lado. Cerró los ojos y se acordó de todas las veces que había estado en aquella misma situación, soñando con el amor que Darien Chiba había llevado a su vida.

Ikuko la llamó.

—Serena...

—Estoy aquí, madre.

— ¿Podrías servir un plato a tu abuelo, por favor? Esta noche está cansado, y ya sabes que el repollo le gusta mucho.

Serena sirvió un plato a Artemis y lo llevó al salón, donde lo encontró sentado en el sillón y con sus dos perros a sus pies.

Los animales alzaron la cabeza y la olisquearon.

—Aquí tienes un plato. —Gracias, querida.

—Darien y yo vendremos a cenar contigo. Cuando ya habían terminado de comer,

Artemis alzó una mano para llamar la atención de todos.

—Venid aquí un momento —dijo.

Eran tantos que tardaron varios minutos en reunirse, pero al final lo consiguieron y el salón se llenó de gente.

—Kenji y yo hemos estado hablando mucho durante los últimos días. Y Taiki también, por supuesto —empezó a decir. —Supongo que esto no será una sorpresa para nadie; creo que ha llegado el momento de abandonar mi puesto y dejar la empresa en manos de estos hombres tan capaces. Ya se encargan de todo lo importante, de modo que no habrá ningún cambio real.

Serena miró a su padre y asintió para animarlo. Sabía que su abuelo se retiraría algún día, pero para ella, Artemis siempre sería la personificación de la Cervecera Spangler.

Al pensar en ello, sintió una tristeza profunda.

Artemis había sido el jefe desde que le alcanzaba la memoria. Sin embargo, y por muy penoso que fuera, se estaba limitando a hacer lo mismo que había hecho siempre: lo mejor para la empresa. Intentaba asegurar el futuro de la cervecera que su padre y sus tíos habían fundado cuando llegaron al país.

Artemis miró a Serena y le guiñó un ojo.

Serena sonrió entre lágrimas. Era duro, pero intentó convencerse de que al menos podría disfrutar más de sus últimos años.

—Y ahora —continuó el abuelo, —Kenji nos hablará del asunto de la planta de malta.

Serena miró a Karmesite. Rubeus había sido el supervisor de esa sección de la empresa y, naturalmente, alguien debía sustituirlo.

Kenji se levantó con una jarra de cerveza en la mano y brindó hacia su hijo Yaten.

—Yaten asumirá el cargo a partir de ahora —anunció. —Aprendió el proceso hace un par de años, y será un buen jefe.

Yaten asintió y miró a sus familiares con una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza.

Kenji siguió hablando.

—Ha estado trabajando con las máquinas mientras el resto de nosotros estábamos en Denver; y debo añadir que has hecho un gran trabajo, hijo. Pero claro, eso significa que alguien tendrá que sustituirlo en su cargo actual...

Kenji se detuvo un momento y todos lo miraron.

—Hemos discutido el asunto y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Darien ha demostrado sobradamente su valía. Es inteligente y estamos convencidos de que sabrá aprender el negocio.

Los Spangler asintieron. Darien estaba tan sorprendido que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

—Y bien, Darien, acabas de ser ascendido al cargo de supervisor del mantenimiento de los depósitos de malta y de los molinos. Yaten te echará una mano hasta que conozcas tu nuevo trabajo a la perfección, así que no te preocupes por nada.

Darien se había quedado sin palabras. Al verlo, Serena contuvo la respiración y se preguntó si saldría corriendo o diría algo.

—Es uno de los trabajos físicamente más exigentes de la cervecera —continuó Kenji. —No es un trabajo para cualquiera, pero estamos convencidos de que lo harás bien. A no ser, claro está, que no te parezca oportuno...

Serena todavía contenía la respiración.

—Por supuesto que me parece oportuno. Acepto el cargo —declaró Darien.

Serena suspiró y su marido añadió:

—Discúlpame por haber tardado tanto en hablar. No esperaba el ofrecimiento... me siento honrado por la confianza que habéis depositado en mí.

—Si Serena confía en ti, yo confío en ti —dijo Kenji.

Un par de personas rompieron a reír. Malachite se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

A continuación, todos felicitaron a Yaten y a Darien. El cuanto le fue posible, Darien se acercó a Serena y le dio un abrazo.

— ¿Sabías algo de esto? —preguntó él.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No tenía ni idea.

—Ahora soy miembro oficial de tu familia.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, lo eres.

Helios estrechó la mano de Darien y lo retó a ver quién de los dos podía cargar la máquina más pesada. Pero mientras bromeaban al respecto, Ikuko intervino, se llevó a Darien a la mesa de los postres y le dijo algo al oído, como comprobó Serena cuando los miró.

Serena estaba muy contenta. Darien había llegado a aquella casa para darle un padre a Alexander y durante el proceso había encontrado a una familia. Por desgracia, todavía tenía dudas al respecto; no sabía si estaba realmente enamorado de ella o si todo el conjunto, familia incluida, resultaba tan atractivo para él que no lo había podido rechazar.

Sin embargo, Serena sospechaba que sus dudas no se debían tanto a él como sus propios miedos. Le costaba creer que, entre todas las mujeres del mundo, la hubiera elegido a ella.

Poco después, decidió llevar platos sucios a la cocina y se puso a fregar.

Kenji apareció enseguida y apartó a Ikuko de sus labores.

—Me vas a perdonar, querida hija, pero tendrás que seguir sin ella —dijo, sonriendo. —He echado de menos a mi esposa.

—Esta noche me marcharé a la casa de mis padres —intervino Karmesite, —pero creo que voy a aceptar la oferta de Amy y que me quedaré aquí una temporada. El trabajo y la compañía me sentarán bien.

—Sabes que aquí te queremos todos —afirmó Serena.

Molly tocó a Karmesite en el hombro.

—Vamos, tienes que descansar un poco. El viaje ha sido muy largo... y en cuanto a ti Serena, deberías seguir el ejemplo de madre y marcharte con tu esposo. Ya hemos terminado de fregar.

Serena se secó las manos y se despidió. Encontró a Darien y a Alexander fuera, con otros padres y niños, jugando con los perros a la luz de la luna.

—Vamos a prepararte para la cama, jovencito. Necesitas un buen baño.

—Puedo bañarlo yo —dijo Darien.

—No, es mejor que lo haga yo. Sube cuando te apetezca.

—Pero ya me apetece...

Al final, Serena terminó sentada en un taburete mientras Darien la ayudaba a asear a Alexander. Pero el niño insistió en secarse solo.

En cuanto lo metieron en la cama, dio una palmada en el colchón y Félix se tumbó a su lado.

—Si queréis, Yuri puede dormir con vosotros.

—No, creo que esta noche necesita estar fuera —dijo Darien.

—Pero se sentirá solo... —Entonces, que duerma contigo. Tu madre y yo no necesitamos su compañía.

Yuri quiso seguir a su amo, pero Darien le ordenó que se tumbara en la alfombra de la habitación de Alexander y el animal no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

Ya en su dormitorio, Darien miró a Serena y pensó en lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

— ¿Estás enfadado porque he estado permitiendo que Yuri se quedara con el niño? —pregunto ella.

Darien sonrió.

—No, ni mucho menos. Pero no quería que durmiera con nosotros. A fin de cuentas, somos recién casados...

Serena alcanzó un camisón y se metió detrás del biombo.

Darien se sintió terriblemente decepcionado. No esperaba que quisiera esconderse detrás del biombo para desnudarse.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—No.

Darien se quitó las botas y las dejó junto a la cómoda. Al oír agua, pensó que se estaría lavando y se dijo que, naturalmente, necesitaba intimidad para sus abluciones nocturnas.

Se quitó la camisa y la dejo en una cesta, al lado del arcón.

— ¿Te parece bien que haya aceptado ese trabajo?

Serena salió de detrás del biombo. Se había puesto un camisón de algodón, de color blanco.

—Por supuesto que sí. Confío en su juicio, y desde luego, mereces el puesto.

Darien pensó que algo andaba mal. Serena se comportaba de forma extraña, como si en el fondo no se alegrara de volver a verlo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Sé que algo te preocupa.

Serena se sentó frente al espejo y empezó a quitarse las horquillas.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no me has mirado desde que hemos entrado en la habitación.

Ella alcanzó el cepillo.

—No es nada.

Él se acercó y le quitó el cepillo.

—Si tienes algún problema, también es mi problema. ¿Ha pasado algo que no me hayas contado? ¿He cometido algún error imperdonable? ¿He pasado algo por alto? —preguntó.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, pero sin mirarlo.

Darien la miró en el espejo y pensó que lo único que no le gustaba de aquella mujer era su empeño en encerrarse en sí misma. Pero como no podía hacer nada al respecto, decidió aprovechar el cepillo y empezar a peinarla.

Mientras se lo pasaba por el pelo, se inclinó, aspiró su aroma y le acarició el cuello y los hombros.

Ella cerró los párpados.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con su mirada en el espejo.

—Te amo, Serena.

Serena se giró y él le dio un beso apasionado que tenía dos mensajes evidentes: lo mucho que la había echado de menos y cuánto había pensado en ella.

Darien gimió y la besó con más deseo todavía. Ella se giró un poco más y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Entonces, él introdujo una mano por el escote del camisón y le acarició uno de los pezones hasta que se puso duro.

Serena gimió. Y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Darien repitió las mismas caricias en el otro pezón.

—Ven a tumbarte conmigo —dijo él.

La tomó de la mano y la instó a levantarse. Ella no sólo obedeció, sino que además se quitó la prenda, exponiéndose en toda su desnudez.

—Eres más bella de lo que recordaba.

— ¿En serio?

—Sin duda alguna.

Darien se apoyó en un codo para poder admirarla a la luz de la lámpara de aceite. Ella le devolvió los besos, pero con una tristeza que lo dejó preocupado.

— ¿Qué te gusta, Serena? —preguntó contra su boca.

—Todo esto —contestó.

— ¿Te gusta que te toque aquí?

—Sí...

— ¿Y aquí?

Su gemido fue la mejor respuesta.

—Te he extrañado...

—Darien...

Darien miró sus ojos azules.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Seguirías siendo feliz si viviéramos en nuestra propia casa, como sugirió mi abuelo Artemis?

Darien frunció el ceño y tardó un poco en responder.

—Tu abuelo propuso eso para que pudiéramos dormir en habitaciones separadas —le recordó. — ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—No, claro que no.

El suspiró.

—En tal caso, supongo que me parecería bien.

— ¿Y si soy yo quien te prepara las comidas?

Darien volvió a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Eso es algún tipo de advertencia?

—No. En realidad soy buena cocinera.

—Recuerda que he sobrevivido inviernos enteros sin más comida que pescado y galletas.

Darien la besó de nuevo, pero Serena volvió a hablar.

—Sólo estaríamos nosotros, los tres... y sólo vendríamos aquí de vez en cuando, para las fiestas y celebraciones.

Darien empezó a sentirse frustrado.

— ¿Seguirías siendo feliz? —insistió ella. — ¿Todavía querrías quedarte?

Él comprendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía. Fue como una revelación.

Se sentó en la cama y miró sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber de verdad? ¿Qué temor es el que te mantiene tan distante? La última vez que estuvimos juntos, no te comportaste así. ¿He hecho algo que te haya empujado a dudar de mi sinceridad? ¿Por qué dudas ahora de mi amor por ti?

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas. Alcanzó la sábana, se sentó y se tapó con la tela.

—Ahora eres mi esposa, Serena. He jurado amarte y cuidar de ti. No es justo que te guardes tus preocupaciones y te niegues a compartirlas conmigo. No hagas lo que has estado haciendo todos estos años. No está bien.

Serena pensó que tenía razón. No era justo. Se habían casado y se habían prometido amor eterno.

—Tengo miedo —susurró. —Miedo de no ser lo que quieres ni lo que necesitas. Miedo de que te aburras de mí y de esta vida rutinaria y te marches a otra parte, a algún lugar lleno de emociones.

El la miró con exasperación.

— ¿Qué he hecho para que dudes tanto de mí?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Darien no había hecho nada. Eran sus propias dudas, que la carcomían.

—Desde el principio tuve miedo de que Alexander se encariñara contigo y lo abandonaras. No imaginaba que yo llegaría a depender tanto de ti... No sabía que iba amarte tanto que no soportaría la idea de perderte.

Serena cerró un puño sobre su pecho.

—Sólo puedo ofrecerte mi palabra y mi devoción —dijo él.

Darien le besó la mano, le acarició el cabello y añadió:

— ¿Sabes una cosa? A nadie le ha importado nunca que yo me quede o me vaya. —Darien...

—Nunca tuve familia ni hogar, ni hijos ni hermanos, ni desde luego una mujer. Si alguien puede aburrirse, eres tú... porque adoro estar contigo, a tu lado, pegado a ti y a Alexander, y eso no va a cambiar. Os quiero tanto que tendrás que rogarme que me aleje un poco para disfrutar de alguna intimidad. —Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo dudo mucho. Aunque te parezca extraño después de conocer a mi familia, aunque te resulte difícil de creer, me sentí sola con mis miedos y mis vergüenzas hasta... hasta que apareciste tú.

—Pues créeme entonces. Me da igual donde vivamos mientras esté con Alexander y contigo. Adoro a tu familia; son los padres y los hermanos que nunca tuve. Pero estoy enamorado de ti, no de ellos. Y haré lo que tú quieras... siempre y cuando me digas lo que piensas y lo que sientes. Deja que te ame, Serena.

Serena se echó hacia delante y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Nunca te he dado las gracias por ser tan comprensivo, ni por permanecer a mi lado en todo momento, incluso cuando me he portado mal contigo.

—No te has portado mal conmigo. Sólo tenías miedo... como no me conocías, temías que hiciera daño a Alexander. A fin de cuentas aparecí de repente, sin pedir permiso a nadie. No hiciste otra cosa que defender a tu hijo, como habría hecho cualquier madre —declaró—.A decir verdad, me alegro de no haber pensado en ello antes de venir... Si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente no nos habríamos conocido.

Darien la tomó de la cara y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Prométeme que no volverás dudar de mí. Prométeme que no volverás a dudar de mi amor ni de mi compromiso, es decir... de nuestro compromiso —puntualizó.

—Oh, Darien... —dijo, emocionada. —Has estado conmigo hasta en los peores momentos, y me has amado a pesar de lo mal que te traté. ¿Qué harás cuando sea buena y cariñosa? ¿Serás capaz de resistirte a mis encantos? Darien sonrió.

—No puedo resistirme a tus encantos. Ni quiero.

Serena acercó los labios a su boca y el beso de Darien fue una promesa más explícita que todas sus palabras.

Cuando ya la había dejado sin aliento y la había tumbado en la cama, ella llevó una mano a sus labios húmedos.

—Gracias por amarme. —Darien volvió a sonreír.

—Deberías agradecérselo a Alexander. Él fue quien escribió las cartas que me trajeron aquí —le recordó.

—Se lo agradeceré mañana. Esta noche es nuestra.

—Es curioso —dijo él. —Es extraño que Jedite falleciera sólo unos meses antes de que yo pisara aquel cepo. Las cartas de Alexander me estaban esperando cuando llegué a Juneau... el cartero me las trajo y las dejó al lado del catre. No las miré en varias semanas; pero cuando leí la primera, tuve que leerlas todas.

Darien dejó de hablar unos segundos y añadió:

—Antes de leer sus cartas, mi vida no tenía sentido. Me sentía terriblemente solo; tanto, que me pregunté si no sería mejor que me rindiera a la infección de la pierna y me dejara morir.

Serena le dio un beso en la barbilla.

—Menos mal que no lo hiciste.

—Tu hijo despertó emociones en mí que creía enterradas para siempre. Me preguntaba por qué no me habían querido mis padres, por qué no me habían dado un hogar. Y cuando me di cuenta de que él necesitaba un padre, decidí dárselo. En el fondo, lo hice por puro egoísmo.

—No, por pura generosidad —le corrigió.

Serena se apartó de él y se levantó. Darien la admiró y ella sonrió con picardía, sabiendo el efecto que le causaba su desnudez.

A continuación, apagó las dos lámparas de aceite y se arrodilló en la cama, al lado de su esposo.

— ¿Qué te parece si terminamos nuestra conversación en otro momento? —preguntó ella.

—Tienes razón. Tenemos toda una vida por delante —contestó, atrayéndola hacia él.

Las únicas palabras que se oyeron durante unas horas fueron murmullos de amor.

Darien ya no era el marido ficticio que había sido; ahora lo era de verdad, en cuerpo y alma, y lo sería hasta el fin de sus vidas.

-¿Darien…?

-Mmm... Si Serena.

- ¿Que te dijo mi madre al oído cuando te llevó a la mesa de los postres?-Le preguntó Serena mientras estaban abrazados.

-Que esperaba que ahora tuviéramos una niña-contestó Darien medio divertido.

-No entiendo-le respondió Serena.

-Al parecer tu madre puede estar ciega para algunas cosas Serena, pero no se le pasa por desapercibida otras- agregó Darien con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Mi madre cree que estoy embarazada?

-Si

-Pero eso no es posible, porque entonces yo….-Mientras le respondía Serena pensaba en las fechas cuando estuvieron en la feria de Denver y que habían pasado cuanto? Dos, no, tres semanas y en un momento contuvo la respiración.

-¿Serena?

-Si

-¿Tu madre tiene razón no es cierto?

-Bueno… al parecer existe la posibilidad de que….. , te molestaría Darien?

-Por supuesto que no Serena seria el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Ufff...…Aun no me explico como se dio cuenta.

-Creo que tendremos que resolver con un poco de urgencia lo de nuestra casa – iba diciéndole Darien como si estuviera pensando en voz alta –

_Darien….

- Si también ver que no trabajes tantas horas en la fábrica.

-Darien…

- O que tengas un sillón cómodo donde descansar si te agotas -

-Darien…..

-con respecto a Alexander y los perros yo me encargaré de eso no te preocupes cariño todo va a estar bien-seguía diciendo Darien como si nada.

-DARIEN CHIBA…..

Todo quedó en silencio Darien la miró a los ojos.

-Te amo Serena por favor nunca lo dudes.

-Darien yo también te amo pero me parece que te estas adelantando a los hechos aun tenemos bastante tiempo para acomodarnos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo creo que me deje llevar, lo siento –le contesto Darien abrazándola fuerte como si temiera perderla.

-No lo sientas Darien, pero no te preocupes, nos ocuparemos de todo a su debido tiempo-le contesto su esposa acariciando su cuerpo- ahora si no te importa podrías seguir demostrándome cuanto dices que me amas –le sugirió Serena en una voz bastante melosa.

-Cuente con ello señora Chiba –le susurro su esposo al oído mientras le daba pequeños besos bajando hacia su cuello-me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a demostrarte todos los días de nuestra vida cuanto te amo Serena.

Fin


End file.
